The Beauty Within
by starfirenight
Summary: Written for PrincessNightstar24. Kori Anders got separated from her best friend Richard Grayson unexpectedly at age 13. Now living with her Uncle Galfore and little brother, she hasn't talked to her old best friend in 5 years. When her Uncle moves them to Jump City for a job, where Richard now lives, what will happen? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PrincessNightstar24 who gave me the idea for this story. She rocks! Story will be multichapter and updates will depend on you... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... no matter how much I wish I did...

* * *

Kori's POV

I sat on the edge of my bed, holding a picture frame in my hands that normally sits on my bedside table. The picture is of me and an old best friend I haven't seen in 5 years. We're both 10 in the picture, at my house holding up a creation we made out of Plato together. We re so happy, so happy to be together... but who is this best friend you may ask?

Well none other than _the_ Richard, or "Dick" as others call him, John Grayson.

When I was thirteen my parents died while visiting our small home country of Tamaran. I was forced to go and live with my Uncle Galfore and two siblings. Now being 18 and a senior, my Uncle is dragging us to Jump City. My sister Com, or Chamile, is at college in New York, so it will just be me and my younger brother Ryan who is 13. We are moving to Jump City today for my Uncle's job.

I wouldn't be holding this picture right now if I hadn't heard the news. It seems Richard and his father Bruce got into some argument, making Richard move to Jump from Gotham. Apparently he's living in some estate Bruce owns there, I should be excited right? Well I'm not, I haven't talked to Richard since I left.

I didn't keep in contact with him for a reason, a good reason. Right before my parents died he began changing, and not body wise. At school he kept spending less and less time with me while he kept getting more and more popular. I was not the prettiest girl in school, I was extremely tall, thin, and being foreign, I just look completely different and have a slight accent. My hair is an unnatural shade of bright red while my skin has always had an orangish hue to it. My eyes are an unusual shade of green and seem to almost glow. All of that coupled with acne and braces you get not so pretty.

Having grown, I am now taller with womanly curves. My red hair reaching down to my bottom and no more bangs for me. Also my eyes have become brighter and greener than before, and I thought it wasn't even possible. Honestly I don't look bad, especially now with no more acne and braces. I have perfect teeth and flawless skin to accompany my other features.

I'm a nervous reck now though because I will be transferring to the same school as Richard. Obviously it's garunteed I will see him, but I don't know if I want to. Ever since I was a little girl I've had a crush on him, but I never knew how he felt, or what he feels now. I still like him, probably lobe him, but now I've heard he is the "playboy". It is hard to hear that someone you used to know so well and loved has changed so much.

"Kori! Are you all packed?" I hear Uncle Galfore call from down stairs. I call Uncle Galfore K'norfka because it is Tamaranian for guardian, and he is now our legal guardian. Plus it is a sign of respect in Tamaran, something of which I have very deep for my K'norfka.

"Yes K'norfka Glafore!" I call while I put the picture, the very last thing left to pack, inside a box.

New life here I come...

* * *

We pull up in front of our new house in Jump City. Taking three days to drive here, I'm so glad to be able to get out of this moving truck following us and parking right behind our SUV. I look at the house and see that it is decent in size with two floors. It has a finished basement, 4 bedrooms, and 4 baths my K'norfka tells Ryan and I. Also the house is a nice tan/beige color combination that looks, well, normal.

Getting out of the car, I walk up the path and few steps into the house. I look up and around, taking in my surroundings. The living room is a light grey color that has an open kitchen and dining room. There are two sets of stairs that lead up to the bedrooms and down into the basement. Making my way upstairs I walk into my new bedroom. It is surprisingly large with it's own bathroom attached and a balcony. Of course I will be painting this room purple, it _is _my favorite color. Ryan has the room the furthest from mine at the end of the other hall while K'norfka Galfore has the room next to Ryan. Looks like I get this whole hall to myself, yay.

I make my way back downstairs and to the moving truck, picking up boxes of my stuff. After carrying several boxes up to my room we carry my bed frame up. Then my matress, bookshelf, and dresser. Finally, after having everything in my room I begin unpacking and arranging my things.

K'norfka Galfore stands in the door way and asks me "Do you need any help unpacking Kori?"

Looking over at him from where I'm moving my rug, I shake my head and say "No K'norfka Galfore, I am quite alright. Maybe Ryan requires the help though."

"Alright, but get sleep soon my little bumgorf" he says as he smiles and walks away towards Ryan's and his rooms.

Smiling, she laid down her lime green shag rug on the hard wood floor. Moving her bed around, Kori rested it on top of the rug. Kori rested her hands on her hips and inspected her handiwork. Finally, all of her furniture was in place and it looked pretty good. She dug through her box full of clothes and looked for a pair of her pajamas. She found her pajamas and picked out a purple tank top with matching purple shorts. Putting them on, she climbed into her bed and settled under the covers.

Tomorrow she had a lot more unpacking to do and she would be going to school in a few days. She had a lot to prepare for, and worry over. This is going to be one hell of a year.

* * *

There's my new story! I hope you enjoyed and please review! I will update once I get 10 reviews... I don't mind _polite _suggestions! Thanks for reading...

Coming Up: What's Richard up to?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PrincessNightstar24 who gave me the idea for this story. She rocks! Story will be multichapter and updates will depend on you... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... no matter how much I wish I did...

* * *

Dick's POV

I pulled up to my house and parked in the huge garage. Currently I have a headache and need to lie down for a while. Having headaches are no fun, and sometimes i get them from thinking too much. Walking into my huge house, I'm always hit with how empty it is. Not of things, but of people.

Living on my own wasn't that bad, but I did get a little lonely at times. I missed Alfred, Tim, Selina, and even Bruce, but I refuse to go back. Besides, now I have some really amazing friends that are a hundred times better than any of those fakes back in Gotham. Well, all of them were fakes except one... _Kori._

Walking upstairs after shutting the garage door, I go up to my room and grab the picture on my nightstand. No matter what, I have kept this picture by my bed ever since she disappeared. The picture is of us when we were like 10, we're smiling and holding up some creation we made out of Plato.

Kori Anders had been my best friend from childhood until we were 13 when she just, vanished. I tried to contact her, but nothing ever worked. When I was that age, I had been going through some stuff and became an ass. Trying to be popular I pretty much left Kori, and I've regretted it every day since. As a little kid, I had a _very _big crush on her, but I never knew how she felt.

In Gotham High I was the most popular kid in school, having a different girl each night I became known as a "play boy". Something I am _not _proud of, but I can't change the past. Now though I have my girlfriend Babs. We've been dating for about a month now. Barbara Gordon, or Babs, has dark red hair and light blue eyes. Being around 5'4 she's very petite. All of my friends complain about her being a bitch, but I haven't seen it so I keep her around.

When I moved from Gotham to Jump City it was for more than one reason. Bruce and I did get into a pretty heated arguement, but that's not the only reason. I wanted to start over at school. To get real friends and find a nice girl who liked me for me and not my money. Really the reason I wanted to do all of that is because of, well, Kori. I knew she would hate who I'd become and probably wherever she lives now knows about it through the media. For her sake, I wanted to change. Someday I will find her and thank her for what she's done to me, but I have to find her first.

It's only a couple of days until school starts, and then begins my last year of high school as a senior. I'm really excited for this year and can't wait, I have a feeling this will be the best year yet. Setting the picture back down in its place I look at the time, shit, it's eight already?! I spent my relaxing time thinking. I gotta get to Vic's!

Running down the stairs I grab my car keys and head out the door. I unlock my car and get in, tearing out of the driveway. Speeding towards Vic's house I know this is going to be one _fun_ night.

* * *

I pull up to Vic's house and park my black camaro in the driveway. Looking at the other cars already here, I know that all of my friends have arrived. Quickly I walk up to the front door and walk in, not even bothering to knock. I hear video games along with yelling while the smell of junk food assaults my nose.

Making my way into the living room, I see the three other guys sitting on the couch. I walk around to the front of the couch and plop down on one end.

Victor being the one sitting next to me, notices me first and says "Yo Dick! I was wondering when you were gonna drag your ass over here." Victor Stone is a very tall, muscular guy. He is African American with a bald head and brown eyes. Also he is probably smarter than my other two best friends combined, but still funny.

Giving him a fist bump, I smirk and say "Nice to see you too Vic." He waves me off as he gets back into his game with Gar.

Just then out if no where Wally lands in my lap and says "Yeah, Dickie-boy's here!" Groaning, I shove Wally off my lap and onto the floor.

"Sorry" I say smirking "This seat is reserved."

"Are you cheating on me Dick?" Wally cried dramatically as he got up from the floor, placing a hand over his heart.

I roll my eyes at him and reply "Unfortunately Wally yes, there is someone else."

"I knew it!" Wally accused, pretending to wipe away tears. "Oh well, your loss. Good luck finding another piece of ass as good as this!" he exclaimed, shaking his butt at me as he walked away. Chuckling, I shake my head at Wally's actions.

Having red hair and blue eyes, Wally is probably my best friend. He has the lean body of a runner thanks to the track team for our High School that he runs on. Wally is cocky, arrogant, and immature but when he needs to he can be very serious. Reminding me of myself in a way.

Finally, Gar peaks his head from around Victor and says "Hey dude, wassup?"

Being so plain and simple, I can't help but smile as I reply "Oh you know, just the usual."

Garfield, or Gar, is short measuring in at 5'6 and has a personality very much like Wally's. Having green streaks in his sandy blonde hair with green eyes, I guess he just must love green.

When I first started to go to school here, I had no friends. Of course when I went to school every one wanted to be my friend and treated me like royalty, but not these guys. They treated me like everyone else, which I admired. We've been best friends ever since. Also there's Victor and Wally's girlfriends, Karen and Jenny. Oh and Rachel, they're all my friends too, but obviously aren't here right now. It is a _guy's _night after all.

"Yeah dude me too" Gar responded.

"Hey guys?" Wally asked.

"Yeah Wally?" I responded, Gar and Vic not paying attention.

"Have you guys heard there's a new girl in town, and she's our age?" Wally said informatively.

"Huh, really? You know her name?" I ask, interested.

"No, I don't remember... But she moved to a house over on Star's Road" Wally said.

"Interesting" I reply, not really thinking about it that much. Although I can't help but wonder, who is she?

* * *

There's my new story! I hope you enjoyed and please review! I will update when I have time... I don't mind _**polite** _suggestions! Thanks for reading...

Coming Up: Who does Kori meet in her neighborhood?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PrincessNightstar24 who gave me the idea for this story. She rocks! Story will be multichapter and updates will depend on you... I would **really **like to thank all those who reviewed and/or are following/favoriting my story. Also, a special thanks to PrincessNightstar24 and HaterOfBadStuff, who keep reviewing and demanding more. You guys are one of the only reasons I keep this story up and keep updating, so really, _**thank**_ _**you**_. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... no matter how much I wish I did...

* * *

Kori's POV

I sat in my new room, taking a break and admiring my handiwork. I had just finished painting my room a rich purple, and even added some paintings of flowers here and there. Everyone has something they're good at and enjoy, well mine is painting. Glancing at my bedside clock, I see it's five o'clock in the afternoon. Getting up off my bed, I walk out of my room leaving the last coat of paint to dry.

"K'norfka Galfore I am going on a walk" I call from the front door.

"Alright my little bumgorf, but be back in time for dinner" Galfore calls from the basement.

Smiling, I turn the doorknob and open the door, then add "I will, I love you K'norfka!"

"I love you as well" he replies.

Stepping outside, I close the door behind me. The sun is shining and it's a beautiful day, in the mid 80's. I walk down the front path and reach the sidewalk, where I continue my walk down the block. After a few minutes, I close my eyes and tilt my head up, letting the rays of the sun wash over my face. Then I bump into something and land on the ground with an "eep".

"Ow" I hear someone mutter. Looking in front of me, I see a girl that looks to be about my age on the ground. Next to me is a book, and I pick it up, handing it to her.

"My apologies, I was not looking" I mutter as she takes the book and I stand up.

"It's alright, I wasn't looking either. No harm done" the girl says, now standing as well, shrugging her shoulders. The girl is fairly short, at around 5'4 with short black hair that has dark purple highlights. Also, I realize her eyes are a dark amethyst as well.

Smiling, I stick my hand out and say "My name is Kori Anders, I just moved here."

Accepting my hand, she nods her head and says "Rachel Roth and yeah... I saw you guys moving. Where did you move from?"

"It is nice to meet you Rachel. My family and I moved here from Steel City" I reply, letting go of her hand.

"Oh yeah I know where that is" Rachel replies nodding her head.

"Yes umm... What are you reading?" I ask, pointing to her book.

Glancing down at her book Rachel replies "Poetry."

At that my smile widens and I exclaim "I love the poetry!"

"You do?" she asks me, astounded.

"Mmhmm" I reply nodding my head.

"Hm, well I live in that house over there" she tells me, pointing to a house down the street that's white with a black roof, shutters, and door. "Do you want to, I don't know, come over maybe?" she asked me, shifting uncomfortably.

"I would love to Rachel" I say smiling. Nodding her head, we both walk side by side to her house.

* * *

"Your mother is lovely Rachel" I say, walking into her room. The first thing I notice is that it is, dark.

"Yeah she can be pretty nice when she's not in a pissy mood" Rachel droned, following me into her room. Rachel walked over and sat on her bed, patting the space across from her. Smiling, I walk over and sit criss cross on her bed. "Ok, first I need to know why you have purple paint all over your clothes" Rachel said, looking at my clothing.

"Oh" I say, looking down at the purple stains "I was merely painting my room."

"You painted it _purple?__" _Rachel asked me critically.

I smile and nod my head saying "Oh yes, purple is my favorite color!"

"Ugh, well I guess it's better than pink" she responded shrugging her shoulders.

"Well what is your favorite color?" I question curiously.

"Black" was her only response. Looking at me, her next question is "Where are you from, originally?"

"Oh, I am from the small country of Tamaran. My parents moved our family to America because of war and civil unrest. We lived in Gotham, Steel City, and now here" I answer, trying not to get into specifics about my parents, it's still a sore subject.

"Hm, interesting" Rachel said. "I knew you were foreign because you have a slight accent."

"Yes, I have been told that it is funny" I reply, it is really only the half truth. I have been made fun of more times than I can count because of it, but she does not need to know that. I can tell she has more questions about myself, but her next one surprises me.

"Listen Kori, I'm going over to a friends house tonight for a slumber party, so do you maybe want to come?" she asked nicely.

Smiling, I reply "I would love to Rachel, but I do not wish to impose."

"Oh you won't be imposing, the girls will love you. Besides, it's only two other people, and they're really good friends of mine" she replied, trying to convince me to go.

"I will have to asks my Uncle, but I would love to do the going!" I exclaim, hugging Rachel.

"Ok Kori, let go now" she said, trying to escape my death grip. I immediately release her and she says "I'll be honest with you Kori, you're one of the few people in this world that I actually like, but keep hugging me and this friendship isn't going to work out."

Ignoring her threat, I jump excitedly on my knees asking hopefully "I am your friend?"

Rachel laughs at my excitement and says "Yes Kori, you're my friend."

"Glorious!" I exclaim, hugging her once more. Rachek tries to get away, but eventually gives up and sighing, awkwardly pats my back. Finally letting go of Rachel, I smile at her and ask "When is this slumber party?"

"At seven... do you want to ride with me?" Rachel responded.

"May I?" I say.

"Of course, now go ask" she said, shooing me with her hands.

"I will, but you must come with!" I tell her, grabbing her hand and trying to pull her off the bed.

"No, I'm staying right here on my ass" she said, glaring at me.

I give her the puppy eyes and whimper "Pleeeaaaase Rachel? Pretty please with the cherry on top?"

Sighing, Rachel get's off her bed and grumbles "That's some dangerous stuff, normally I can deny the face, but your's I can't."

Giggling, I grab my new, and only, friend and begin dragging her over to my house.

* * *

At 7:10 we pull into someone's driveway. After asking my K'norfka if I could go, to which he responded with a hardy yes, Rachel and I grabbed a change of clothes. Then we got in Rachel's black camri, driving off to this slumber party.

I was _extremely_ nervous. What if they are mad I came? Or they make fun of me? I have dealt with plenty of that, and it is not fun. Parking the car, Rachel looks over at me and senses my nervousness.

Patting my shoulder, Rachel says "Don't worry, they'll love you. It will be fine, now come on, let's go." Nodding my head, I follow Rachel out of the car and up to the front door of a white and grey house. She knocks on the door, and a minute later a girl our age answers. She is African American with brown eyes and her black hair done up in two buns on either side of head. Also she is fairly tall, but not as tall as me.

"Hey Rachel" the girl greeted smiling, and then turned to me.

"Hey Bee" Rachel responded, then looking at me she continued "This is my new friend Kori Anders, she just moved to my neighborhood."

Offering her hand to me she says "Hello, I'm Karen Beacher, but you can just call me Bee. Nice to meet you Kori. Anyway, you girls come on in!"

Smiling, I let go of her hand and follow the two others inside. We walk past a kitchen and a living room, heading up the stairs. Then we pass by two more rooms before finally reaching a black and yellow striped door. Opening what I'm guessing is Bee's room, we walk inside where another girl is laying on the bed texting.

This girl has bubble gum pink hair and very pale/grey skin. I notice her eyes are some sort of hazel as to where they almost appear yellow. She appears to be almost Bee's height, but not quite. Finishing what she was typing, she looks up at us as Bee shuts the door.

"Hey Rachel" she says, getting up and walking towards us. The girl walks up to me and looks me over, then smiles. "Hello, the name's Jenny Hex, but you can call me Jenn" Jenny says to me as I shake her hand and return her smile.

"It is nice to meet you Jenn, my name is Kori Anders" I say.

"She just moved onto my street" Rachel added. Letting go of Jenny's hand, I look around the room. It is all decorated with black and yellow, hence the nickname Bee.

"So girls" Karen said, getting out a container "Do you wanna paint each other's nails and chat?" We all nodded our heads and began picking out colors.

At first I said very little, but then I was sucked into conversation. These girls really were nice, nicer than any other friends I've ever had. Well, except Richard of course.

I think I'm going to like it here.

* * *

There's my new chapter! I won't update until I get at least 15 reviews, so **_please_** review! Seriously, it takes like 10 seconds... You can even review if your not a member of the website... You can write about anything, even make **_polite _**suggestions. I would love to hear some ideas...

Coming Up: After the slumber party...


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PrincessNightstar24 who gave me the idea for this story. She rocks! Story will be multichapter and updates will depend on you... I would **really **like to thank all those who reviewed and/or are following/favoriting my story. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... no matter how much I wish I did...

* * *

Kori's POV

I wake up on the floor of Bee's room and slowly open my emerald eyes to stare at the ceiling in the morning light. Last night I had so much fun. I've never had friends who were girls, my only friend having been Richard, so all of this girl stuff was new to me.

We did the painting of each other's nails, secret telling, and I learned a lot about my new friends. The only subject that did not come up was Richard thankfully. I did end up telling them about my parents and how I live with my Uncle. However, instead of making fun of me, they comforted me. They truly are amazing.

Sitting up, I see that Jenny is the only one awake. Quickly glancing at my phone, I see that it's 10:00. 10 o'clock! Normally I rise with the sun, but not today. After all, we did stay up until five am.

"Psst! Hey Kor" Jenny whispers from across the room. I look over at her and see that she is motioning for me to come over. Nodding my head at her, I silently get up and tip toe around a sleeping Rachel. When I reach Jenny's sleeping bag, I sit on top of it facing her.

"Yes Jenn?" I ask quietly.

She smiles at me and says "How did you sleep?"

"Quite well, and you?" I reply.

"Oh I slept great, until Wally texted me and woke me up" Jenny said rolling her eyes.

I giggle and reply "I would really like to meet him." Last night I found out that Bee and Jenny have boyfriends, Victor and Wally. They are actually all friends and I wish to meet them.

"Who, Wally? He's not that great, I don't know why I love him" she said winking at me. We both giggle and hear someone stirring behind us. Turning around, we see Karen sit up in her bed and rub her eyes sleepily looking over at us.

"Hello Bee" I said waving at her. Karen smiles and waves, getting up she stretches and walks over to sit by us. Forming a circle, we all smile and say hello.

"How'd you sleep?" Jenny asked Karen.

"Pretty good, how 'bout y'all?" Karen questioned, looking at both of us.

"I slept good" Jenny said.

"Me as well friend Bee" I respond smiling at her.

Karen returns my smile and says "You know Kor, I really like your accent . It's adorable!"

Jenny smiles and nods her head saying "Definitely, that coupled with your gorgeous looks, we can get you a boyfriend in no time!"

Blushing, I respond shyly "Oh... um thank you, but I do not want a boyfriend." Truly, once I got my braces off and I began to grow, I got plenty of offers for a boyfriend. However, they were always guys who had made fun of me in the past and I couldn't anyway, I felt like I would be cheating on Richard. I cannot explain it, but I felt like if I gave my devotion to another, I would be betraying Richard. I have never been able to figure out why, and it does not matter anyway, he obviously does not feel them same.

"Why not?!" Karen asked.

"Yeah! Come _on _Kori, at least just one date?" Jenny added, pleading.

Not wanting to disappoint my new friends I said "Alright, I will do the thinking about it..."

"What are you going to think about?" someone grumbled behind me. I turned around and found Rachel sitting up from her sleeping bag and raising a questioning eyebrow at me.

"Greetings Rachel! Did you sleep well?" I ask excitedly. Right now, Rachel is probably my best friend.

Getting up and sitting down beside me in our make shift circle, Rachel looks at me and says "Yeah I slept fine until you all woke me up." Then she looks at the other girls and questions with a raised eyebrow "Now what are you guys trying to talk her into?"

They both smile guiltily as Karen says "We're just tryin to convince Kori here to go out on a date."

"Hm, it depends on who with" Rachel mutters as she nods her head.

Jenny smiles and says "Well we haven't figured that part out yet."

Rachel shakes her head and replies "Kori just moved here! How about you let her go to school in two days and give her time to pick someone she likes?"

Karen huffs at Rachel and turns to me asking "Well, what do you think Kor?"

I laugh at them and say "You all are sweet, but I agree with Rachel."

"_Fine" _Karen and Jenny sigh, rolling their eyes and then giggling. We all laugh and continue to talk about things.

All of a sudden Karen gasps, causing us all to ask "What?!"

"I just gotta idea girls, we should go to the mall!" Karen squeals.

Jenny and I clap our hands and smile screaming "Yes!"

Groaning, Rachel says "I _hate _the mall."

"Come _on _Rachel!" Jenny whines.

Huffing, Karen exclaims "Yeah Rachel, don't be such a party pooper! Kori just moved here and needs to see the mall! She needs to go _shopping!_"

Smiling, I give Rachel the puppy dog eyes and beg "Pleeeeeaaaaaase Rachel?!"

Rachel sighs and says exasperated "Alright, _fine!_"

"Glorious!" I squeal and hug her. Rachel just shakes her head as she tries to remove herself from my hug.

* * *

After all of us got dressed and piled into Karen's yellow buggie, we drove to the mall. Arriving, I observe that the mall is a huge brown structure with many windows and appearing to have three floors. It is the largest mall I have ever seen, and as we park in the parking lot, I cannot contain my squeal.

All of my new friends laugh at me and shake their heads while smiling, even Rachel. We all unbuckle ourselves and get out of the car, standing on the side of the car facing the mall, looking at it.

"So Kori, ready to go in?" Karen asks me as she looks over at me and smiles.

Smiling and nodding my head I say "Yes I am, let's go!" Karen and Jenny giggle at me while a small smile graces Rachel's lips. We all walk side by side into the mall's automatic doors, and I stare wide eyes at the inside of the building.

I was right, it does indeed have three levels. The first is a food court, while the other two floors have various shops lining the walkways. Also the ceiling is made of glass, allowing the sunlight to flood the vast space. It is truly glorious.

"You like?" Jenny asks me, standing in front of me and spreading her arms out to gesture to the mall.

"Yes it is so, so..." I trail off trying to find the right word.

"Glorious?" Rachel drones.

Beaming, I squeal "Yes!"

"Alright then, let's go girls!" Karen exclaims grabbing my hand and dragging me along, the other girls following behind. Walking over to the escalator, we ride up to the second floor and begin walking down the path.

Leading the way, Karen says "I know the perfect place!" Karen walks up to the front of a store and I look at the name.

"Funky and Fab?" I read questionably.

"Ooh, good choice Bee!" Jenny says walking to stand beside me and Karen.

Rachel sighs and walks up to us saying sarcastically "Woohoo, that's just amazing."

Karen frowns at Rachel and says "Yes, it _is_ Rachel." Then turning to me she says "Don't listen to her Kor, you'll _love_ this place. Trust me!"

Nodding my head I smile at Karen and Jenny saying "Alright."

"Come oooonn!" Jenny and Karen whine as they grab me and pull me inside the store. Rachel follows us, mumbling to herself. We walk inside the store and I am assaulted with various bright colors.

Everywhere I look there is rack upon rack of clothing. The walls a bright pink with black carpeting and bright lighting, just add to all the color. I see they have everything here. From formal wear to beach wear, they have it all.

"Is it glorious?" Karen asks me as she gestures to the store. Dumbly I nod my head as Karen and Jenny giggle. "Let's go get you some new clothes!" Karen says as she locks arms with me and Jenny does the same with my other arm. Giggling, we walk to the tops and begin to look through them.

"_Why_ did I agree to this?" Rachel mumbles as she trails behind.

* * *

After about two hours in "Funky and Fab" we all exit the store with multiple bags, even Rachel. Karen bought 6 tops, one skirt, two pairs of shorts, and a pair of shoes. Jenny got a couple of shirts and pairs of pants while Rachel bought a hoodie, two shirts, and a pair of shoes. As for me, I bought 5 tops, 3 pairs of shorts and skirts, and 2 pairs of shoes.

"Well I don't know 'bout y'all, but I say that was a pretty successful shopping trip! Wouldn't you agree ladies?" Karen asks as we make our to the down escelator. All of us nod our heads and Rachel says something, but I do not hear it, for I see _him_.

There he is, Richard Grayson, walking through the mall with a girl on his arm. My blood boils when I see this, but honestly I am not surprised. Even from here I can tell be is handsome, making my heart flutter. They walk to a restaurant in the mall and I begin to panic when he looks up to where I am. I do not think he sees me though as he nudges the red head inside, then I let out a breath I did not know I was holding and look at my friends. They are all staring at me with questioning looks as we reach the escalator.

"What?" I ask them as we all step onto the escalator.

Rachel says slowly "Nothing, we just asked you if you were excited to start senior year."

I nod my head and smile saying "Oh, um yes... Yes I am."

"Are you ok?" Jenny asks me, concerned.

"Yes, I just have the headache. I believe I need to lie down" I lie.

Karen nods and says "Alright let's get you home then gurl." We walk out of the mall and get into Bee's car. They talk but I remain silent the whole way to my house. My house is on the way to Bee's, and Rachel told me she aould bring by my clothes I left at Bee's by later. Nodding my head I get out of the car and say goodbye to my new friends.

After talking to my K'norfka and telling him that I need to lie down, I walk up to my room and shut the door, throwing my shopping bags on the floor. Flopping onto my back on the bed I cover my face with my hands and think about what's really bothering me, Richard.

I did not think seeing him would bring back so many memories and emotions, but it did. Maybe on some level I still like Richard? Of course I do! After all he was my first and _only_ crush. Even my only friend until recently, but he is different now. I am so confused, but I know one thing for sure.

I have to avoid him at all costs.

* * *

There's my new chapter! I won't update until I get at least 25 reviews, so **_please_** review! Seriously, it takes like 10 seconds... You can even review if your not a member of the website... You can write about anything, even make **_polite _**suggestions. I would love to hear some ideas...

Coming Up: What was Richard doing at the mall?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PrincessNightstar24 who gave me the idea for this story. She rocks! Story will be multichapter and updates will depend on you... I would **really **like to thank all those who reviewed and/or are following/favoriting my story. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... no matter how much I wish I did...

* * *

Dick's POV

I open my eyes and look up at the ceiling in the early morning night. Yesterday the guys and I had played video games and ate pizza all day. I didn't get home and go to ber until around four in the morning. Rolling over in bed, I look at the clock on my bedside table beside the picture of Kori.

"Hm, 12 o'clock" I mutter as I roll onto my back and close my eyes. A few seconds later my eyes snap open. "12!" I exclaim as I pick up my clock and see that it is indeed noon. I'm suppose to pick up Babs at 12:30 to go to the mall! "Shit."

Jumping out of bed I run over to my closet and begin digging through my clothes looking for something to wear. I pick out a grey t-shirt, dark jeans, and black Jordan's. Quickly getting dressed, I run into the attached bathroom and fix my shaggy black hair. Then jogging back into my room I slip on my black leather jacket and sunglasses. Grabbing my phone and car keys I race down to the garage and get into my black camaro. God, sometimes I swear I'm turning into Rachel with all the black.

I rev up the engine and peel out of the driveway, I was going to be in some serious shit if I didn't get there on time. Babs was a pretty nice girl, but damn does she have a temper. Sure it was funny when she yelled at Wally or anyone else, but I did not want that fury turned on me.

After about a twenty minute drive to Babs' house, I pull up in front of the Victorian style home and get out of the car. I may have been a slight womanizer, but I still have manners. Walking up to the front door I ring the bell and Barbara immediately opens the door.

"Hey Babs, ready to go?" I ask flashing her a smile. Looking her over I see her petite frame is covered in a yellow sundress with a grey belt, shoes, and purse.

Smiling at me she says "Of course I am! I've been waiting for like, ten minutes!" She steps outside and closes the door. We walk down the path and when we reach the car I open the door for her. As she slides in Babs says "Thank you Dick."

"No prob Babs" I say closing the door and walking around to the driver's side, getting in. I start the ignition and put on my seatbelt, then I pull away from her house and drive towards the mall.

Normally Babs and I don't talk in the car. She's always on her phone texting, but honestly I don't mind. This is my time to think. My thoughts turn to last night, and about what Wally said.

There was a new girl in town? I wonder who she is, maybe one of the girls will know. She would be new around here and maybe we could invite her to sit with us at lunch? I don't know but I'll think of something... My thoughts are interrupted as we reach the mall and I drive into the parking lot.

Parking the car and turning to my girlfriend, I say "Hey Babs, we're here."

Babs looks up from her phone and looks at me saying "Yay! Let's go!" Getting out of the car, she walks around to my side as I get out. We start to walk inside the mall and Babs grabs my arm and puts it around her shoulders, leaning into me.

We walk into the mall like this and head towards a cafe at the far side of the food court. Halfway through the walk, I feel someone's eyes on me. Looking up to the second floor, I see a red headed girl staring at me. I've never seen a girk like her around Jump before. Even though she's far away, I can still tell she's beautiful. Although she's new, I can't help but feel like I've seen her before. Like I know her.

However we reach the cafe and with final glance at the mystery girl, I nudge Babs inside. Walking up to the counter we order our drinks and sit at a table for two. The whole time the new girl's face in my mind.

* * *

Stopping in front of Babs' house, I say "Bye Babs, I had a good time today. I'll text you later."

She looks up from her phone and says "Ok, bye Dick. I had fun to." Giving me a smile and a quick peck on the lips, Babs gets out of the car with her shopping bags and walks up the path to the house. Turning around and blowing me one last kiss, she walks inside and shuts the door.

After our drinks at the cafe we went "shopping" at the mall, and by shopping I mean "Babs wants everything in the mall". I got Babs a _few_ things, nothing major. She probably only likes the mall because she know I'll buy her stuff, but I honestly don't care.

Driving away from her house, I make my way towards mine. On the way there the mysterious girl pops into my head again. Why was she staring at me? Maybe she knows who I am and has heard of me? Yeah, maybe that's it... But no, it seemed like she was upset. Who could it have been?

I park my car in the attached garage and walk into my house. Going up the stairs I walk into my room and kick off my shoes, landing on my bed with a sigh. As I settle into my bed I gently pick up the picture of Kori and sit up. Gently I run a hand over her smiling face.

The guilt seizing my chest once more as I think of how we used to be before I turned into an ass. When I first was adopted by Bruce Wayne at age 8 and went to school, all of the kids made fun of me. Calling me circus freak and an orphan, I had no one. Then Kori came, she was different, always was and I loved that about her. She was kind and gentle with me, always there for me.

As I look at the 13 year old Kori I notice she kind of looks like the mystery girl in the mall. Well, in an older, hotter sorta way... Could it be? No, she's long gone... Probably moved back to Tamaran. Although I'm confused I know one thing, no matter what happens to me in my life...

I need to find Kori as soon as possible.

* * *

Ok I know you all want them to meet, but soon! I promise! Oh, and I promise the next chapter will be longer :)

There's my new chapter! I won't update until I get at least 35 reviews, so **_please_** review! Seriously, it takes like 10 seconds... You can even review if your not a member of the website... You can write about anything, even make **_polite _**suggestions. I would love to hear some ideas...

Coming Up: First day of school!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PrincessNightstar24 who gave me the idea for this story. She rocks! Story will be multichapter and updates will depend on you... I would **really **like to thank all those who reviewed and/or are following/favoriting my story. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... no matter how much I wish I did...

* * *

Third POV

The sound of an alarm clock filled Kori's room as she stirred in her purple bed. Sitting up and stretching, Kori reached and turned off the alarm on her nightstand. It was 6:30 and school started at 8:30. Remembering that is was the first day of school, the nerves began to sink in.

Getting up from bed, Kori walked into the attached bathroom and started up the shower. Kori stripped off her pajamas and stepped into the shower, letting the spray of the water wash over her.

No matter how hard she tried, Kori couldn't calm the anxiety rising in her stomach. She had spent the last two days hanging out and texting the girls. Rachel told Kori she'd pick her up at 8 and that Kori could sit with them at lunch. Also all of the girls agreed they would meet by Kori's locker and walk to the cafeteria together. That didn't help however because she _knew_ that she would see Richard,and Kori didn't know how he would react to seeing her after all these years.

After washing her body and hair, Kori stepped out of the shower and dried off. Walking back into her room, Kori made her way to the closet. She grabbed a thigh length, purple dress that clung to her every curve and showed off some cleavage. All of the girls had picked out Kori's outfit for her the previous day.

Kori put on the dress and then walked over to her vanity to do her hair and makeup. Turning on her curling iron, Kori blow dried her long fiery hair. Then, when her hair was dry, Kori curled her hair. Making it cascade down her back in waves. The whole time Richard on the forefront of her mind.

Next she put on shimmery purple eyeshadow with light black eyeliner on the top and bottom of her eye. She added black mascara and her ever present silver locket that had stars all over it.

Giving herself a once over, Kori had to admit, she looked good. Kori grabbed a pair of silver flats and slipped them on. Quickly she grabbed her purple backpack and ran downstairs. A couple minutes of waiting and Rachel's black camri pulled up in front of her house.

"Here we go" Kori mumbled to herself as she walked out of the front door and towards Rachel's car. Getting in she looked at Rachel who wore dark jeans, a black tank top, and black converse. Smiling, Kori said as she put on her seatbelt "You look beautiful Rachel."

Looking over at Kori Rachel said "Thanks Kori, and damn you look good. You're going to need body guards."

Kori giggled at her friend and blushed saying "I thank you Rachel, now let us go to school!"

"Is that like your catch phrase or something?" Rachel asked, smirking, as they began on their way towards the school.

* * *

Richard flipped on his side to turn off the alarm that had waken him up. It was 7:00 and school started at 8:30. Groaning, he pushed himself out of bed and stretched, popping his back. Slowly he made his way over to the attached bathroom and took off his pajamas, turning on the shower.

Stepping into the shower, Richard allowed his thoughts to wander as the water beat his back. He had to pick up Babs for school, it was something Richard had told her he would do, so he had to do it. Then his mind wandered to the mystery girl. Maybe he would see her today at school. She had to be the new girl in town, so he would make sure to find out.

After Richard had gotten in the shower and cleaned himself, he stepped out and dried off with a towel. Walking to the closet, he picked out clothes to wear. A black t-shirt, light wash jeans, and his ever present black leather jacket. Richard fixed his shaggy black hair that hung slightly in his sapphire eyes.

Grabbing his red backpack, black sunglasses, and car keys he headed to the garage. Richard got into his car, strapped on his seatbelt, and started the ignition. Quickly he pulled out of the driveway and drove towards Babs' house.

The whole way there his thoughts alternated between Kori and the new girl. He realized it was weird that his _girlfriend_ was never on his mind. However he didn't get to expand on that thought as he pulled up in front if Babs' house and waited for her.

After a couple minutes of waiting, Babs came out of her house and walked towards the car. She was wearing a short white skirt with a grey and yellow striped tank top. Getting into his car and buckling up, Barbara turned and gave Richard a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for picking me up babe" Babs said.

Richard gave her a light smile and said "No problem Babs, now let's go." Pulling away from her house, Babs got out her phone. Inwardly Richard sighed, he just felt so... _Alone_.

* * *

Rachel pulled into the school's parking lot and began to look for a spot. After she found one, she parked the car and turned to the nervous Kori. Rachel didn't need to be an empath to know that her friend was nervous.

"Kori" Rachel said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder "You'll be fine."

Taking deep breaths to calm down, Kori muttered "I know Rachel, I am still nervous though."

"Well it's ok to be nervous Kori" Rachel comforted "But remember that if anyone messes with you I will send them to hell. Plus the girls and I are going to meet at your locker and walk you to lunch."

Kori nodded her head and gave Rachel a smile "Thank you Rachel, I am glad to have a friend like you."

Smiling, Rachel gave Kori's shoulder one last comforting squeeze and said "No problem Kori, and I'm glad your my friend to." Kori brightened at the words and Rachel added "Let's go."

Both girls got out of the car and grabbed their backpacks, heading towards the front door of the school. As they walked towards the entrance of the high school, whistles and cat calls sounded when Kori walked by.

"What is going on Rachel?" Kori asked, confused.

Rachel growled and said "Nothing, there are just a bunch of perverts at this school." Frowning at Rachel's comment they continued on their way when a particularly loud whistle caused Kori to turn her head, making her run into someone.

"Oh my apologies" Kori apologized as she looked at the girl she bumped into.

Scoffing, the girl squeaked "Uh, yeah you better be! Do you like, know who I am?" Kori just looked at her and the girl said "Uh, I am like, _the _Kitten Moth!"

Kori replied "My apologies, um, Kitten... I did not see you there and..."

Interrupted, Kitten squealed "You didn't see _me_?! Pfft, whatever..." Then Kitten looked Kori over and laughed. "I don't know like, why all the guys think you're so hot... I am like, way hotter than you, and everyone else." Kori fought not to growl at Kitten and tackle her to the ground.

"Sorry Kitten, I guess guys just aren't attracted to a fake chest and nose" Rachel said shrugging her shoulders and smirking. Kori giggled as Kitten stomped her foot in frustration and let out a shriek that caused everyone within earshot to wince.

"Excuse me you goth freak! I can have any guy I want!" Kitten screamed when a black camaro pulled into the parking lot and Kitten jumped while squeaking. Then she turned to the girls and sneered "See you sluts, Dickie-poo is here!" With that Kitten took off sprinting towards the car.

Rachel growled at the retreating Kitten and then snickered when she tripped over herself while running to Richard's car. Confused, Kori turned to Rachel and raised an eyebrow.

Snickering, Rachel explained "Kitten is a cheerleader and is completely full of herself. She thinks she's so amazing just because her dad is rich and almost any guy will sleep with her because she's a slut and will do whatever they want. Also, she _loves_ Dick Grayson and constantly throws herself at him, it's pathetic."

At the sound of Richard's name Kori immediately began to hyperventilate. Also, for a reason she did not know, jealousy bubbled up inside her and once again fought not growl and chase after Kitten. Richard was hers! Well, he used to be... All she knew was that she _really_ hated Kitten.

"That is the sad, now let us go inside before I meet another... Clorbag" Kori said, growling the last word and beginning to walk again.

Following Kori, Rachel asked confusedly "What's a clorbag?"

* * *

The black camaro containing Richard and Babs pulled into Jump City High's parking lot. Richard parked the car and turned to Barbara.

"Hey Babs, we're here" he said.

Barbara looked up from her phone and squealed "Yay!" Jumping out of the car with her yellow backpack, Babs stood behind Richard's car talking to Kitten animatedly. Richard followed Babs and groaned when he saw Kitten.

Slinging an arm around Babs' waist, Richard said "Hey Kitten." Honestly he was trying _very_ hard to contain his annoyance.

He didn't understand why Barbara had Kitten as a friend. Not only was she as annoying as hell, but Kitten is constantly trying to throw herself at him. Babs doesn't even care! Moving to Jump City was to start over and get away from the fakes, it just makes Richard hate Kitten even more for being so... _fake_.

"Hi Dickie-poo" Kitten growled seductively, leaning into his other side.

Trying not to vomit at Kitten's tone, he responded politely while removing Kitten from him "Nice to see you Kitten, Babs and I will see you around."

Babs walked over to Kitten and gave her an air kiss saying "Bye Kitty, see you later ok?"

"Alright Barbara" Kitten responded as she walked away towards the school.

Mentally cursing Kitten in his head, he wrapped an arm around Babs' waist and dragged her towards the entrance.

* * *

Walking out of Calculus class, Kori headed towards her locker as more whistles sounded when she walked by. She had about had it with the whistles. Finally, with her locker and girls in sight, Kori sighed in relief. However, that changed when a guy stepped in front of her and blocked her path.

"Hey Cutie" the guy said. He had dark brown shaggy hair, grey eyes, and a pleasant body. The guy leaned on the wall to their right and looked down at her, smirking.

Not knowing how to respond, Kori muttered "Greetings." She did _not_ like the way he was eyeing her.

Smiling, he asked "Are you the new girl?" Kori simply nodded her head. "Thought so..." he trailed off, looking her up and down suggestively. Then he said "The name's Xavier, Xavier Redd. What's yours cutie?"

"My name is Kori" she replied, fighting not to roll her eyes or punch him.

"Kori huh? Cute... Listen, Kori, if you ever wanna go out sometime just give me a call" Xavier said flirtatiously, winking at her. Then he pushed off the wall and walked past her. Kori knew she would _not_ be accepting his invitation.

Kori shook her head to clear out what just happened and continued on her way. When she reached her locker, all of the girls had questioning looks on their faces.

"What?" Kori asked, stopping in front of them.

Rachel asked curiously "Why were you talking to Xavier?"

Before she could respond Karen exclaimed "Yeah girl! When we said find a man, we meant any of them _besides_ Xavier."

"Yeah Xavier is a man whore... He has probably fucked almost every single girl in this school except us four, he's bad news!" Jenny added.

Smiling at her friends caring exclamations she said "Do not worry friends, I would never in a million years except a date from Xavier. The way he was looking at me made me feel like I now need a shower." The girls giggled and sighed in relief at Kori's words.

Karen spoke first saying "Well alright then girls, let's go!"

"Finally" Rachel droned "I'm starving."

Jenny added as they began to walk "Wally said that the guys got pizza."

"Now that's what I'm talkin about, wooh!" Karen shouted. Another chorus of whistles and hollers shouted as the girls walked by a group of guys.

Kori sighed and turned to her friends pleading "Please, why do they keep _doing_ that?"

"It's because you look freakin hot in that outfit we picked for you Kori" Jenny said as they neared the cafeteria doors.

Sighing again, Kori whined "Well I do not like it, I wish they would just do the stopping!"

Together they walked through the cafeteria doors. Once Kori stepped in, a bunch of boys whistled and clapped. Hollering at her and saying nasty things. Kori wanted to die as their eyes roamed her body and drooled.

"I don't think you're going to get your wish" Rachel whispered to Kori.

* * *

All day long Richard had been hearing about the new girl and how hot she was. He tried to drown it out when ever he could, so he never got her name. Honestly he was tired of listening to it, just leave the poor girl alone! Richard _really_ wanted to punch people for talking about the new girl in the way they were. Just because she's new doesn't automatically make her a whore.

Richard walked with Barbara to the cafeteria and led her to his table. All of his friends say there with him, male or female. Sitting there for a couple minutes, he waited for the guys to arrive. Finally 5 minutes later the guys came with a couple boxes of pizza and set them on the table.

"Yo Dick" Victor said as he sat down opposite of Richard.

Gar sat next to Victor saying "Yeah, hey dude."

"Hey guys" Richard replied as he gave each guy a high five.

Wally plopped down next to Richard and wrapped him in a big hug saying "Dickie boy!"

Untangling Wally from him, Richard said monotonously "And hello Wally..."

"Dick, I just _love_ you" Wally said as he gave Richard a kiss on the cheek. Wiping off Wally's spit, Richard pushed him off the bench and onto the ground. All of the guys chuckled as Walky got up, rubbing his butt. Huffing, Wally said "Fine Grayson, I'll go take my sexy self elsewhere."

Richard shook his head at his friends antics and chucked as he sauntered over to sit by Gar.

Looking up from her phone, Babs said "Eww, pizza. I'll be right back Dick, I'm going to go help Kitten real quick." With that Barbara got up and walked towards Kitten's table.

"Dude, I don't know how you put up with it" Gar said to Richard as all of the other guys nodded their heads.

Confused, Richard was about to ask 'What do you mean?' when he was interrupted by whistling and cat calls. The new girl must be here. All of the guys turned towards the door as their friends stood there, with a mysterious red head. They began to walk towards the table as the gears in Richard's head turned.

When the girls began to lead Kori to their table, she realized Richard was sitting there. Her heart began to pound, and her eyes widened when she realized that the girls must be friends with him. Oh no...

As he looked at the mystery girl, Richard found himself to be right. That was the girl from the mall. He still couldn't figure out why she looked so familiar. When the girls finally stopped right in front of the table and he saw the beautiful woman up close, he finally realized who it was.

"Kori..."

* * *

Cliff hanger! Ok, I know you all probably want to strangle me right now, but I just couldn't help myself! Don't worry, next chapter will be... How can I put this? AWESOME! :)

There's my new chapter! I won't update until I get at least 60 reviews, so **_please_** review! Seriously, it takes like 10 seconds... You can even review if your not a member of the website... You can write about anything, even make **_polite _**suggestions. I would love to hear some ideas...

Coming Up: Richard and Kori meet again at long last!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PrincessNightstar24 who gave me the idea for this story. She rocks! Story will be multichapter and updates will depend on you... I would **really **like to thank all those who reviewed and/or are following/favoriting my story. Anyway, enjoy!

Warning: Rated for language, references, angf possibly future chapter content.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... no matter how much I wish I did...

* * *

Third POV

Kori stopped breathing when Richard whispered her name. The cafeteria was completely silent as everyone watched on in interest. Standing in front of him, she waited for what came next.

Without meaning to, Kori breathed wide eyed "Richard..."

All of the others stopped what they were doing and looked confusedly at the two. Maybe they knew each other? They thought that perhaps this was an old flame of Richard's, but then again she didn't seem angry. All they did was watch on in silence, not wanting to interrupt.

Slowly, Richard stood up and looked Kori over. She was absolutely beautiful, he had always thought she was pretty when they were kids despite the braces and pimples, but now? Breathtaking. With her gorgeously tan skin and bright red hair paired with enchanting green eyes and a nice body, she could make a super model jealous.

Turning in a slow circle, he gave all of the guys following Kori and yelling at her a glare. No one messed with Dick Grayson, and now that he was defending her, pretty much no one would do anything now. They all shut up and went back to what they were doing, the cafeteria picking up volume once more.

When he turned back to Kori he found her wringing her hands and chewing on her lip. He couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips because when they were younger she did the same thing when she was nervous. Without a single word Richard walked up to Kori, and couldn't help but notice that he was _finally_ taller.

Silently he wrapped his arms around her and crushed Kori to his chest. Surprised at first, Kori snaked her arms around Richard and hugged him back. A few tears of relief and of missing him slid down her face and she noticed that he was teary eyed as well. Kori tucked her head under Richard's chin and they began to gently rock back and forth. Both of them had their eyes shut and never wanted to let go, afraid the other would disappear.

Leaning his mouth down to her ear Richard whispered "Where did you go? Why did you leave me? I missed you so _much." _Choking back a sob on the last word.

Kori removed her head from under his chin and looked into his beautiful eyes, she had missed his eyes. She had missed _him_.

Gently she whispered "I did the missing of you to." Running a hand through his hair she added "Perhaps later, where there are less people, I can answer your questions."

He fought not to let out a glee filled laugh as her hands touched his hair. It was something his mother always used to do, and he told Kori this shortly after they became insuperable. Ever since he had told her that little detail, Kori had done it as often as she could, doing it to comfort him and let him know he was loved. Always trying to be the best friend she could possibly be. This just made Richard feel guilty as he looked at his long lost best friend. He had missed her dazzling emerald eyes. He had missed _her_.

"We have an audience" Kori whispered to him. Richard snapped out of his thoughts and looked up, noticing for the first time that all of his friends were staring at them.

As Kori looked up at Richard, she knew she should be mad with him. After all he had abandoned her, but when she saw him forgive her she instantly melted. Call her a sucker, but she could never stay mad at him. Did she completely forgive him? No, but for right now she just wanted to enjoy the moment. There will be a time for talking later.

Chuckling at his friends, Richard muttered "Would you like me to introduce you?"

Kori smiled and said "Yes please."

"Alright then, let's go" he said returning her smile and letting her go from his grasp. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her over to the head of the table. With all of his friends sitting at the table and staring at him, Richard said "Guys, this is Kori. Kori, guys, and apparently you've met the girls already."

All of the guys looked at Kori and Victor said "Hey lil lady, my name's Victor, but you can call me Vic."

"It is nice to meet you Vic" Kori replied sweetly, smiling at him.

Next Gar said "Nice to meet ya Kori, I'm Garfield, but you can just call me Gar."

Smiling, Kori nodded her head at him saying "It is nice to meet you as well Gar."

Wally exclaimed "Hey ya legs, the name's Wally."

"Hello Wally" Kori said, confused.

Richard voiced her confusion by saying "Legs?"

"Yeah, legs! Because she has never ending legs!" Wally explained. With that explanation Jenny smacked him on the back of the head. Everyone laughed as Wally rubbed the back of his head and gave Jenny a dirty look to which she just smiled.

However all of their laughter died as they saw a furious Barbra and Kitten approaching.

Wally whispered quietly "Here comes the wicked witch of the west and her flying monkey." They all snickered as the two girls walked up to Richard and crossed their arms.

With Kitten behind Babs, Babs sneered "Excuse me, remember me? Your _girlfriend_!"

Kitten added, pointing at Kori "Like yeah, why were you hugging the little tramp?"

Frowning at Babs and Kitten, Richard pulled Kori into his side where she curled up under his arm.

Then he said "Babs, this is my old best friend from when I was a kid, Kori." The girls looked distastefully at Kori and scoffed.

"Well like, if she's just your friend than why are your hands all over her?" Kitten asked.

Richard shook his head disbelievingly and said "I haven't seen her in 5 years, I think I'm entitled to hug her. Plus, the only reason I have my arm around her now is to protect her from the bitches talking to me."

All of his friends at the table laughed and went "Ohh." Kitten shrieked while Babs' mouth hung open.

What Richard said startled Kori, but made her feel warm on the inside. He did still care about her, and Kori couldn't help but smile. Kori knew she had to be careful though, she didn't want her heart broken again.

"What, did you just say?!" Babs squealed.

Richard smirked and leaned forward, saying very slowly "Let me explain it to you slowly. You are a bitch who hangs out with all of the other sluts in our school. I _know_ you've been fucking Xavier behind my back, and do you think I'm stupid? I _know_ you only like me for my money, well guess what? Now you're just another one of my dumpees, how does that feel?"

Babs paled and Kitten stood there with her mouth open. Both of them were too shocked to move and just stood there. The whole table burst into laughter and applause at his speech and Kori giggled.

One of the things Richard missed most about Kori was her giggle, and hearing it melted his heart. He had been wanting to break up with Babs ever since a day ago when he found out about the whole Xavier thing, and her being a bitch to Kori just pushed him over the edge. Subconsciously, he pulled Kori closer and ran his hand up and down her arm. Not noticing that Kori's breath hitched.

"I believe you should leave now" Kori said innocently, feeling brave under Richard's arm.

Kitten screeched "Who do you like, think you are?"

Trying to contain his anger, Richard was about to speak when the rest of his friends stood up to stand by him and Kori. They all stood together and Kori had never felt so loved before.

"Our friend" Rachel said icily.

"Yeah!" all of them exclaimed.

Kitten and Babs huffed and stomped away, after Babs had threatened "You'll regret this Richard, and Kori? Ha, you better watch your back."

Richard laughed and looked down at the worried Kori comforting "Don't worry Star, they're just empty threats. Besides, if they ever try to hurt you I'll kick their asses, ok?"

Kori's heart fluttered when he called her by her nickname. When they were younger Richard had called her Star because he said she was brighter than all of the stars in the night sky. Being the only one to call her that, it was truly something special. She could not believe Richard had stood up for her after all these years, and his friends that she had just met or the girls she'd only known for three days.

Blushing and smiling up at him Kori said "Thank you Richard."

He returned her smile and looked at his friends saying "Thanks you guys."

"Dude don't mention it" Gar replied.

"Yeah man, anything for my bro and lil lady" Vic said, smiling.

Wally placed an elbow on Richard's shoulder and added "I'm finally glad the witch is gone!" Then he started dancing around everyone singing "Ding dong the witch is dead! The wicked witch, the wicked witch!" They all laughed and shook their heads at Wally, sitting back down at the table.

"Come on Star" Richard said, grabbing her hand and dragging her over to the table. They sat next to each other as the other couples all sat together. Rachel always sat next to Gar even though they weren't dating, Walla next to Jenny, Victor next to Karen, and now Richard next to Kori.

Openeing the pizza boxes, Victor exclaimed "Alright every body, dig in!" There was a vegetarian, cheese, and pepperoni pizza.

Richard got Kori a slice of cheese remembering it was her favorite and said "Hold on a sec." Getting up he walked over to the condiments and picked up a few packets. He came back to the table and said "Here you go, your favorite."

Taking the packets from Richard, Kori looked at the three packets of mustard in her hand. She smiled and looked up at him, fighting to hold back tears.

"You remember?" Kori breathed, looking into his sapphire pools.

Smiling at her, Richard said "Of course I did!" Then he bumped her shoulder with his saying "We were best friends after all."

Kori giggled saying "Thank you Richard." Opening her mustard packet, Kori made a pile of mustard on her plate. Then she dipped her pizza in it and took a bite.

Everyone stated at her as Kori ate her pizza. Richard however just chuckled and shook his head as she "mmed" in approval.

"That's gross" Rachel droned as everyone nodded their heads in agreement, except Richard.

Finishing her pizza, Kori looked at her new friends and smiled saying "I wish to thank you all for standing up for me, even though we have just met I believe we will be good friends."

They all smiled and Wally said "No problem legs, any friend of Dick's is a friend of ours. Plus we always hated that bitch Babs anyway."

Everyone nodded to this and Victor added "Anything for my friends lil lady."

"Yeah Kori, you're one of the family now" Karen said, smiling at her new friend.

Looking at them all, they nodded their heads at Kori and smiled. Kori turned to Richard and looked at him.

Richard smiled lightly and asked "What do you say Star?"

"I would love to be included in your 'family'" Kori said. Breaking into applause, everyone cheered and Richard gave her a hug.

After they had all eaten pizza the bell rang, signifying lunch was over. They all got up and grabbed their bags, throwing away their trash. Richard and Kori walked side by side out of the cafeteria and down the hall way.

Breaking the silence, Richard asked "So, what classes do you have?"

"Now I have English and then Spanish. What about you?" Kori answered, looking up at Richard as he grabbed her hand.

"Well I have English and then Gym" Richard replied. Then added "Do you wanna, maybe come over to my house after school? I think we have some catching up to do."

Flattered at his suggestion she said "I would love to. I will need to ask permission, but I believe I will be able to come. Now I just need to convince Rachel to drive me..."

Richard laughed saying "She never will... How about you ride with me? Then afterwards I can drop you off back home."

"That sounds most agreeable" Kori exclaimed.

Chuckling at her accent Richard said "I missed your accent Kori, it's so... Refreshing."

Kori blushed at this saying "Oh, w-well thank you."

Before he could answer they reached the English room and Richard led Kori inside. Sittng down at a desk he made Kori sit next to him. As the teacher began talking, they began passing notes. After many notes were exchanged, it was agreed that Richard would wait for Kori at her locker. Then they would go to Richard's house in his black camaro.

45 minutes later class was over and once again Richard led Kori out into the hall way. There he gave her a quick hug good bye.

"I'll see you in a little bit" he said as she nodded her head and walked opposite of him to her next class. She couldn't help but feel excited and nervous to be with her old best friend again.

* * *

Walking out of Spanish class, Kori headed towards her locker. As it turned out Rachel, Jenny, and Gar were in her class. She could barely contain her nerves and excitement as she walked into the hallway containing her locker.

During class Kori had told Rachel about her and Richard's plans. Rachel was all for it since it didn't involve her driving anywhere besides home. After class she had quickly a asked her K'norfka if she could go over to a friends house. He had of course said yes and told her to have fun and be careful, typical Galfore.

Kori reached her locker and opened the lock. She grabbed her backpack, clearing out unnecessary books. When she finished Kori closed her locker, jumping as she saw Richard leaning on the locker next to her. He laughed at her startled expression and as Kori tried to catch her breath.

"Did I scare you?" he asked smuggly.

Huffing, Kori smacked him on the arm and exclaimed "Yes! You did the scaring of me so badly... X'hal." This just made Richard laugh even harder and Kori pouted. "You are the mean."

They began walking and Richard smirked replying "Oh _I'm_ mean, huh? I'm driving you to my house, where you get to hand out with the _fabulous_ Dick Grayson, and then I'm driving you home."

"Oh yes, Dick Grayson! Every girls dream!" Kori retorted sarcastically.

"You bet I am" he said, jokingly and winking.

Kori giggled as they reached the parking lot and asked teasingly "So, am I suppose to call you Dick or Richard?"

Directing her towards his car, Richard said "Haha, very funny... You know you're the only one allowed to call me Richard."

When Richard said this it warmed Kori's heart and she blushed saying lightly "I still am the only one?"

"The one and only" he said as they reached his car, smiling at her. However his smile quickly faded when he saw Babs and Kitten standing by the camaro. Grabbing Kori and pushing her right next to him, Richard spat icily "What do you two want?"

Babs smirked and said "Well Dick, you picked me up... So _you're_ my ride back home." This made Kitten smirk as well, causing Kori to fight not to growl and attack her.

"Well... _Barbara_" Richard retorted "Considering I dumped your sorry ass, I am no longer your personal chauffuer or bank." He smirked as Babs and Kitten's jaws dropped, adding smugly "Kitten can always give you a ride, or you could find _Xavier_."

Letting out a frustrated scream, Babs and Kitten stormed off down the parking lot. Richard had won this round.

"No offense Richard" Kori said meakely "But why did you ever date such a zargnog?"

Richard chuckled and sighed saying "I don't know Kori, I really don't know." With that he helped Kori into the passenger seat of his car. Shutting her door he got in and started the engine. After they were both buckled he pulled out of the school's parking lot, heading towards his house.

* * *

Alright so, they finally met yeah! As you may have noticed this story has been changed to an M. I have changed it due to language, references, and possibly future chapter content (lemon). Don't worry though, if I ever right in smut, I will put it in my first Author's Note under "Warning", thank you!

There's my new chapter! I won't update until I get at least 75 reviews, so **_please_** review! Seriously, it takes like 10 seconds... You can even review if your not a member of the website... You can write about anything, even make **_polite _**suggestions. I would love to hear some ideas...

Coming Up: To Richard's house!


	8. Chapter 8

OAuthor's Note: This story is dedicated to PrincessNightstar24 who gave me the idea for this story. She rocks! I would **really **like to thank all those who reviewed and/or are following/favoriting my story. Anyway, enjoy!

Warning: Rated for language, references, and possibly future chapter content. Don't worry, not this chapter ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... no matter how much I wish I did...

* * *

Third POV

The whole car ride to Richard's house was relatively quiet. You could feel the tension in the air as they drove down the road. Finally they pulled up to Richard's house and parked in the garage, still silent.

They sat their for a minute before Richard turned to Kori and broke the silence asking "So, do you wanna go inside?"

Kori smiled and said "Of course Richard."

Returning her smile he got out of the car and shut the door, walking over to Kori's side. Then he opened her door and grabbed her hand, helping Kori out of the car. Richard shut the car door and closed the garage door as well. Still holding her hand, he opened the door into the house and pulled her inside.

Finally, Richard let go of Kori's hand as she looked around taking in her surroundings. Kori noticed that they were in the foyer which opened up into a wide hallway ending in a spiraling staircase. There were three open doorways in the hall; a kitchen, living room, and a bathroom. Glancing up she found the ceiling was huge and vaulted.

"Your house is amazing Richard" Kori said, amazed.

Richard simply smiled at her, watching as she explored the house. Truth was, he found it _extremely_ adorable the way she was always so curious. He had always loved that about her. Ever since Richard had lost his parents, he never let anyone get too close, but Kori had. When she left, apart of him left to.

Walking up to her, he crushed Kori to his chest and embraced her for the second time that day. No words needed to be said, for Kori already knew and felt the same way. Tears streaked down both of their faces as Richard picked Kori up bridal style and took her into the living room.

Gently he sat down and kept Kori in his arms, so that she sat in his lap with her legs on the couch. They sat that way with eyes closed for a few minutes before Kori opened her eyes and looked up at Richard. She ran a hand through his hair while her other arm was around his neck.

From her neck Richard whispered "I missed you so much... I-I..."

"Shh" Kori interrupted as she continued stroking his hair. Then she added gently "I did the missing of you too, I am sorry I left... I-It could not be helped."

Richard lifted his face from her neck and looked her in the eyes asking miserably "Where did you go?"

Guilt swelled up in her chest, he just sounded so... _broken_. She had known that cutting him off would hurt herself, but she never thought it would hurt him as well. Because he had abandoned her, Kori thought that Richard didn't care anymore, but obviously she was wrong.

Taking a deep breath she looked into Richard's sapphire pools and said "I went to live with my Uncle, my Uncle Galfore. At first he lived in Starling City, but then moved to Steel City for his job, and then we moved here for his job as well."

At her words Richard grew confused asking "Why did you go to live with your Uncle? Where are your parents?"

"Umm, they... They died, Richard" she said sadly as more tears appeared rolling down her cheeks.

"What?! Oh my god Kori, I-I didn't know... I'm _so_ sorry, what happened?" Richard said as he cupped both sides of her face, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

Kori whimpered saying "You remember where I come from, yes?"

Nodding his head Richard answered "Yeah, Tamaran."

"Yes" Kori said, nodding her head, "well, I never told you this, but I am princess of that country."

Richard's eyes widened as he exclaimed "_You're_ the princess?!"

Sheepishly Kori said "Yes, I am the princess... I never did the telling of anyone so that they would not treat me differently."

Nodding his head, he replied "I can understand that, really it makes sense then."

"What does?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Richard smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear saying "Well, princesses are always beautiful. So, it explains why you're so beautiful."

Kori blushed and looked down, but Richard lifted her face with a finger.

Making her look him in the eyes he whispered "Don't let anyone ever convince you you're not beautiful, because you are... On the outside _and_ the inside."

"T-Thank you Richard" Kori muttered, looking into his eyes.

Realizing how close they were they both blushed. Richard _really_ wanted to kiss her, but they had only been reunited for not even a day yet. Besides, they still had catching up to do and Richard didn't know how she felt anyway.

Richard cleared his throat and asked "So uh, what happened?"

"Well, since my parents were rulers and moved to America, they still had to go back for a week once a month to keep the peace and rule. As you may recall we were moved because of civil unrest, the reason for that being some believed my parents were not fit to rule. So one week" Kori began, taking a deep breath. Richard grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "One week in March they had gone back to check on the things, and they were at the palace. When they left the palace, they got in the car driving them to the airport. As soon as the car began pulling away, it exploded. Someone had, putten a pipe bomb on their car. It killed my parents, four noblemen, and the driver, as well as injuring fifty civilians" she finished as she began to sob.

Grabbing Kori and pulling her closer, she put her face into his chest and continued sobbing.

Richard ran a soothing hand through her hair and whispered in her ear "Kori, I am _so_ sorry. Trust me, I know what it's like to lose your parents, and the pain may never completely go away... But you know what?" Cupping the sides of her face in his hands he lifted her head from his chest and added "I will _always_ be here for you. I may not have been in the past, and believe me I would change what I did if I could, but I can't. So now I promise, _promise_, that I will be here for you... No matter what."

Silently Kori nodded her head and smiled as Richard wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"How come you moved with out saying good bye or keeping in touch?" he asked, confused as he looked at her.

Biting her lip, Kori said "Uhh... Well I-I."

"Kori?" Richard asked. Kori sighed and shook her head, crying once more.

Grabbing her face gently, he made her look at him and she said "I am afraid I have done the bad Richard."

Smiling lightly at her he comforted "Kori, none of us are perfect, we all know I'm _definitely_ not... I won't be mad at you."

"Truly?" she asked hopefully.

"Truly" he answered.

Running a hand through his hair and looking into his eyes, Kori began "Richard, you must understand how I felt. When we were around eleven you began, changing. You hung out with all of the popular people and spent less and less time with me. I loved you, I always have, but you hurt me very deeply."

She took a deep breath, as this was the worst part of her story and said "Without you to protect me and stand up for me I was made fun of very badly. I thought you forgot about me... So when my parents died and I was to move to my Uncle's, I did not wish to keep in the contact with you. I was trying to protect myself, yes it hurt, it hurt every day and I've never had another friend since you. I did not know that it would hurt you as well." Finishing, she looked up to see Richard in tears and staring at the wall.

Cupping the side of his face Kori whispered "Richard?" There was no response and she continued on "Richard? Please, I am sorry! I did not wish to harm you, I forgive you! I-I.."

However Richard interrupted her babbling by wrapping his arms around her and hugging her. They both began to cry as they held onto one another.

"Star I" Richard began between sobs, "I am _so_ sorry. When I was a kid I wanted everyone to like me so bad I forgot about the first person to accept and love me, you. If I had known you were being made fun of I would have defended you, why didn't you tell me? God, I put you through so much shit... I don't blame you for not wanting to talk to me. In fact, I don't deserve to be forgiven, maybe it's best if I just stay away from you."

Kori's head shot up from his chest and grabbed his face with both hands, making him look at her and say "No Richard! Yes, there are many things that were done wrong, but I forgive you! Never stay away from me, it will crush me all over again to not be with you. We both have hurt one another, but that comes with friendship... I still love you."

Looking into her eyes, Richard nodded his head saying "Alright Star, and I still love you to."

Kori smiled and Richard returned it as he wiped away her tears. Somewhere during the conversation, Kori had twisted in his lap and was now straddling him. Not only that, but they were mere inches apart. Noticing their position, they both blushed.

Slowly, they began to lean forward when Kori's cellphone rang. Both of them jumped and they ended up on the floor. Untangling their limbs, Kori stood up quickly and took out her phone to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked.

Richard stood up and ran a hand through his hair, very embarrassed. Kori groaned as she hung up the call and plopped down on the couch. Sitting next to her on the couch, Richard wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Richard asked "What's wrong Star?"

Sighing, Kori said "Nothing, it is just Rachel asked what I was doing like she is my mother!"

"Why did she care?" he asked, confused.

Kori pulled away and looked at him, blushing and said "Um, she wished to make sure you had not, and I quote 'Seduced me into bed and fucked me senseless.'"

His mouth hung open and he exclaimed "What?! No! I would never, ugh Rachel..."

"Well you are the playboy" she teased as Kori nudged him.

Scoffing and blushing Richard defended "Hey! I _use_ to be a playboy, I'm not anymore! I haven't slept with _anyone_ in at least a year!"

"Because that is _such_ a long time! I have _never_ slept with anyone!" Kori retorted, and then blushed when she realized what she had just admitted.

Richard smiled and asked "Really? You've _never_ had sex?"

Blushing, Kori picked at invisible lint on the skirt of her dress and muttered "Yes Richard, since I have never had another friend I have never had a boyfriend either. And unlike you, I believe sex is the ultimate act of love. Not to be done with someone for fun and who you don't love."

"I know that now Kori... Believe me, if I could change that I would too. I have made _plenty_ of mistakes in my life. I think it's sweet that you're waiting for the right guy" he said, lifting her face with a finger under her chin.

Kori blushed and smiled saying "Thank you Richard, and do not worry. Despite what you may have done in your past, someone who truly loves you will not care. They will love you for you." Really, Kori thought that she wanted Richard to be her first and only, but she didn't know how Richard felt.

Now it was his turn to blush and smile as he said "Thank you Star, and I hope your right." He wrapped his arms around her and Kori snaked her arms around his neck as Richard added "And if any guy ever hurts you or tries to make you do something you don't want, you tell me. Then I will kick their asses so hard they will be hospitalized, ok?"

"I will Richard" she whispered in his ear, "I promise."

Richard fought not to let a shiver run down his spine as Kori whispered in his ear. Truthfully Richard wanted Kori, and not just for a night, but for every night after. The love for the girl in his arms ran deeper than any other love he has or has had. However he didn't know how she felt, so for now he had to keep his feelings at bay.

Leaning away from Kori to look at her face Richard said "So, this has been a very emotional hour, do you wanna watch a movie?"

Kori brightened at the suggestion and exclaimed "Yes! May we do the watching of a movie and eating junk food?!"

"Sure Star" he said, chuckling at her excitement. Grabbing her hand and leading her over to the movie case Richard added "You can pick a movie, and I'll grab some food."

Turning to him she asked with a raised eyebrow, smiling "_Any_ movie I want?"

Groaning, he answered "Ugh, yes... I know I will probably regret it later, but _yes_ you can."

"Glorious!" Kori cried as she clapped her hands.

Richard chuckled as he said "Yep, there it is... Classic Kori catch phrase."

Sticking her tongue out at him, Kori huffed and turned around to look at the movies. Richard shook his head at her and walked out of the room and across the hallway to the kitchen. There he grabbed her favorite snacks and headed back to the living room.

"Hey Star" Richard said as he walked around to the couch and sat down, "what did you pick?"

Kori stood in front of him with her hands behind her back, smiling.

Raising an eyebrow at her, he asked "Come on, what did you pick?!"

"This!" she said as she took a movie out from behind her back and showed it to him.

"The Little Mermaid?" he droned.

Nodding her head, Kori exclaimed "Yes! It is my favorite!"

Richard chuckled and said "I know, that's the _only_ reason I own it."

Shyly smiling at him, Kori handed Richard the movie case and sat on the couch. Richard put the movie in and sat back down next to Kori on the couch. As the movie began playing, he grabbed the snacks and showed them to Kori.

"Here you go Star" Richard said as he smiled, watching her face light up in a dazzling smile.

"Richard!" Kori exclaimed as she grabbed the bowl, "you remembered!" Immediately sticking her hand into the bowl of mustard covered popcorn with pickles, popping a handful in her mouth.

Nodding his head he said cockily "Yes, of course I remember since it is the grossest thing I've ever seen... Well I think we all know now that I remember pretty much everything about you, but do you remember anything about me is the question."

Kori swallowed her popcorn and smirked as the movie began to play in the background. Leaning back against the couch, Kori put her feet in Richard's lap.

"Your favorite color is red, you _hate_ seafood, you love hard rock, you are an amazing acrobat" she stated, counting them out on her fingers. "You have your father's hair and mother's eyes, Alfred is like your grandfather, your favorite movie is dumbo, you love to swim, you love coca cola slushies, your favorite animal is a robin, you have a thing for red heads." Then she leaned forward smiling, and whispered in his ear "And _I_ was your first kiss."

Turning towards her, Richard blushed and said "Well, I guess I was wrong... You _do_ still remember, and of course you remember like one of the most embarrassing moments of my life!"

Kori giggled and exclaimed "How could I do the forgetting?! You kissed me because of a stupid dare from Roy Harper in 6th grade! It certainly caught me by surprise..."

"Yeah" he replied, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand, "not one of my finer moments."

Running a hand through his hair, Kori said "It is alright Richard, truly it was not that bad as first kisses go. I'd rather it be with you than another." Kori realized what she had just said and blushed, looking down at her skirt.

"Kori I..." he began, but was interrupted by Kori's phone ringing again. Richard groaned and Kori said sorry as she answered her phone. Babbling in Tamaranian, Richard couldn't understand what Kori was saying.

Kori got up off the couch after she hung up saying "I am sorry Richard, but I am afraid I must return home. K'norfka Galfore wishes me there for dinner and to learn about my day. I think he is most intrigued about me going over to a friends house, since I have had no friends for 5 years."

Getting up as well, Richard said "Alright, I'll take you home... Let's go Star." He grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the garage.

Richard had mixed feelings about Kori at the moment. He was sad and angry that she had had no friends for 5 years or a boyfriend. However, it did make him realize how important he was to her, and relieved she hadn't dated anyone. Now Richard knew how much better he needed to be and why. Also, he felt like Kori liked him, as in more than a friend. Maybe it was just a figment of his imagination, but he allowed his hopes to raise slightly.

After he had helped Kori in and got in himself, Richard started the car. Pulling out of the driveway, they began towards Kori's house.

"So Star" Richard began.

Looking over at him, Kori said "Yes Richard?"

"Was I really your first kiss?" he asked Kori, sneaking a quick glance at her.

Kori blushed and answered "Yes you were."

Smirking at her, he replied smugly "Well aren't you a lucky girl? Now I know that your first kiss was good."

"You are so arrogant" Kori teased as she huffed and punched his arm.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing his arm, "what was that for?"

Kori smirked saying "For teasing me and for the time you told Alfred I ate the whole bowl of chocolate pudding!"

Scoffing at her, Richard retorted "Come on! That was like, 7 years ago! You haven't forgiven me by now?!"

"No I have not!" Kori yelled. Then she crossed her arms and pouted saying "Alfred smacked my hand with a spoon and didn't let me have any ice cream for desert!"

Richard chuckled and said "That _was_ pretty awesome..." Then stuttered as Kori glared at him "Uh, I-I mean uh... It was pure awful, _just_ horrible."

Sticking out her tongue at him she replied "Dick."

"That's my name, don't wear it out" he retorted and smiled at her giggles.

Just then they reached Kori's house and Richard pulled up in front. Getting out of the car, he walked to Kori's side and grabbed her hand to help her out. With her bag, Richard walked Kori up to the front door to her house. When they reached the door, they turned to face each other.

"Thank you Richard" Kori said as she snaked her arms around his neck, "I had so much fun, I truly missed this."

Wrapping his arms around her waist Richard whispered "No, thank _you_ Star. I missed you _so_ much, and I had such a great time. Oh and by the way, I'm finally taller than you!"

"You are right, well it was about time" Kori giggled in response.

Richard leaned back to look in her eyes and said "By the way, did I mention how absolutely _gorgeous_ you look in that dress?"

Kori blushed saying "Thank you Richard."

"But next time wear something that doesn't make you look so hot so I won't have to kick every guy's ass at school" he said, smiling at her. Giggling, she shook her head at him smiling.

A couple minutes later of looking into each other's eyes, they let one another go. Kori stood there for a minute, before she summoned up her courage and placed a light kiss on Richard's cheek. He flushed bright red as she took a step back and opened her door.

"Good bye Richard, I will see you tomorrow" Kori said.

Richard shook his head, trying to hide his embarrassment, and replied "Oh uh yeah, yeah I'll see you tomorrow Star, bye."

Then with one final smile, Kori closed the door. Smiling, she went to find her K'norfka Galfore. Richard placed a hand where Kori's lips had just been as he walked to his car. When he got in his car, he couldn't help but to continue to smile.

After all so far, this had been the best day of his life.

* * *

Alright so, I have decided on another change. I will no longer require reviews to update. That does **_not_** mean I do not want reviews anymore, it's just I'm sick of either waiting on reviews or having to write as fast as I can, we all deserve better! Instead I'll update whenever I have time. Since I will be starting school again soon, I'm going to be busy. I **_promise_** I will try to at least update once a week, but please understand I will be busy and I'm trying my hardest.

That's all my lovelies for now, and I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed and are following/favoriting my story, I love you all! Also, since only one has been opposed to the idea of smut, I have a feeling that it will be included later on... Anyway, onwards to another chapter!

Coming Up: Snap-shot of the week and finally, the weekend!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PrincessNightstar24 who gave me the idea for this story. She rocks! I would **really **like to thank all those who reviewed and/or are following/favoriting my story. Anyway, enjoy!

Warning: Rated for language, references, and possibly future chapter content. Don't worry, not this chapter ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... no matter how much I wish I did...

* * *

Third POV

**~_Tuesday_~**

Kori and Rachel parked in the school's parking lot, ready for the second day of school. They were both in an argument over what had happened yesterday.

"Now tell me" Rachel said, "what were you two exactly _doing_ again?"

Huffing, Kori closed the car door and walked around to the back of the vehicle, saying "I already _told _you! Richard and I were merely talking!"

Rachel stood next to Kori and faced her, droning "Uh huh, _suuuure_ you were. A girl like you does not merely _talk_ to Dick Grayson. Even though he's my friend, he kind of has a history with them."

"Well you do if you are his childhood best friend, and he is different now anyway" Kori replied, crossing her arms.

"Whatever" Rachel muttered, rolling her eyes.

Before Kori could respond, a black camaro pulled into the parking space next to them. Richard got out of his car and walked up to the girls. Smiling, he walked over to the grinning Kori and wrapped his arms around her in a big hug. She giggled as he squished her.

Raising an eyebrow at the two, Rachel coughed and said "Well, I can see you two had a _very_ nice time together."

Richard let Kori go and keeping an arm around her waist, looked at Rachel asking "What do you mean?"

Accusingly poking his chest Rachel growled "You know what I'm talking about! How dare you take advantage of poor innocent Kori!"

Looking down at Kori with a questioning glance, Kori whispered "Rachel believes you to have taken advantage of me, meaning we did the sleeping together."

"_What?!" _Richard exclaimed, looking at Rachel in surprise, "I would _never _do that to Kori! I've known her since we were like, eight! We had some catching up to do _Rachel_ since we haven't seen or talked to each other in _five_ years!" Rachel looked at Kori and she nodded her head in agreement.

Sighing, Rachel nodded her head and said "Alright, I believe you." Richard sighed in relief and Rachel poked him in the chest again, threatening "I'm just warning you now,if you _ever_ hurt Kori I will send you straight to hell. Got it?"

He meagerly nodded his head and Rachel spat "Good." Then she stalked off towards the entrance to the school, not saying another word.

They looked at each other and Kori mumbled "She is very defensive of her friends, yes?"

"I guess" he answered, shrugging his shoulders. Kori giggled and he smiled, grabbing her hand and they started walking towards the school.

Both of them got butterflies as they held hands, but both brushed it off. Never wanting to admit they still had feelings for the other... but they did.

* * *

After Calculus class, Kori walked to her locker. She was going to switch out the books in her backpack real quick before heading to lunch. Putting in her locker combination, Kori began swithcing out her books when someone tickled her sides from behind.

"Eep!" she squealed and turned around, coming face to face with a grinning Richard.

He laughed as she tried to catch her breath saying "Same squeak."

Huffing, Kori punched Richard's arm and said "Same meanness."

"Ow" he replied dramatically, putting a hand to his chest, "now that one hurt."

Kori stook her tongue out at him and giggled, closing her locker.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering her his elbow.

Giggling Kori answered "We shall." They linked elbows and skipped to the cafeteria, ignoring the quizical looks and stares thrown their way. Kori and Richard laughed the whole way there.

When they reached the cafeteria, they unlinked their arms and tried to catch their breath. Richard grabbed Kori's hands and turned to her, smiling.

Kori returned his smile and said "I cannot remember the last time we have done that."

"Hmm, probably fifth grade or so" Richard replied.

Nodding her head, Kori asked "Why did we ever stop?"

The smile melted off of Richard's face and he looked at the ground, muttering "I was an ass, that's why."

Letting go of his hands, Kori took a step closer to him and raised his chin with a finger.

Kori looked into his eyes and whispered "Richard, the past is in the past. There is nothing we can do to change it, we can only write our future. I forgive you and love you, it is not all 100% your fault, I am also to blame. Please, may we forgive and forget so we can heal and move on? Together?"

Lightly smiling, Richard nodded his head and said gently "Alright Star, I will. And don't worry..." he trailed off, wrapping his arms around her waist adding "I forgive you too."

Returning his smile, Kori snaked her arms around his neck. A couple minutes of staring into one another's eyes they realized how close they were and blushed.

Just then Rachel walked by and called "Hands to yourself there Dick."

Richard quickly removed his arms from around Kori's waist like he had been burned and turned even redder. Removing her arms from around his neck, Kori also turned a deeper shade of red.

"Come on" Richard mumbled, "let's go."

Kori followed Richard into the cafeteria, and couldn't help but feel saddened that he was not touching her. Little did she know that he felt the same way.

**~_Wednesday_~**

Richard and Kori walked side by side from the cafeteria towards English class. They were laughing and joking around when they saw Barbra and Kitten standing in the middle of the hallway before them. Standing there with their hands on their hips and smirks, Babs and Kitten waited for Richard and Kori to get closer.

When Richard and Kori stopped before them, Babs laughed and said "Wow, I can't believe you still have the little slut around."

"Yeah like, I thought most of your little fuck buddies lasted for only a night? And even then I thought you'd have higher standards" Kitten sneered, giving a screechy laughter.

He went to answer but Kori put a hand to his chest, stopping him. Then she took a step forward, ready to show these bitches that she wouldn't take their shit.

Kori gave a light laugh and said "Yes, I guess you are right. He does have high standards, well at least higher than you and Barbra. That is why he always rejects you, yes? And why when you were dating he did not ever sleep with you once, am I correct?"

Standing there with mouths open, Babs paled, but then spat at Kori "One day, one day Kori I _will_ get you. When Dick finally moves on and leaves you like the trash you are, I'll be there. I'll be there to rub it in and take back what's mine."

With that, Barbra and Kitten sashayed away, brushing past them. Kori turned around to face Richard, and found him staring at her with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked.

Richard smiled and wrapped his arms around her, whispering "I'm so proud of you. I'm glad you aren't taking their shit anymore and give it right back to them. They _definitely_ deserve it."

Hugging him back, Kori said "I thank you Richard, and I cannot always have you around to protect me. I need to do the defending of myself."

Silently nodding his head, Richard replied gently "Don't worry Kori, from now on I promise I will _always_ be here to protect you. _Always."_

Kori nodded her head from his chest and looked into his eyes. They stayed that way for a minute before the bell rang.

Grabbing her hand and pulling her along, Richard said "Shit Kori, come one we're late." She couldn't help but feel like something was missing, and Kori was slightly annoyed.

**~_Thursday_~**

Today the girls were all going to the mall, or "mall of shopping" as Kori liked to call it. They all parked in the mall's parking lot after school in Rachel's car. Everyone went to get out except for Kori, who was too engrossed in her texting to notice.

Snapping her fingers in front of Kori's face, Jenny said "Hey, Kor!" No response, so she screamed "EARTH TO KORI!"

"Oh, um, yes?" Kori said, looking up at Jenny and shaking her head as to rid herself of a thought.

All of the girls grinned at her and Karen asked "Who are you texting there Kori?"

Kori tilted her head to the side in confusion and answered "I am texting Richard, why?"

"Oh no reason" Karen said, smirking.

Becoming curious Kori looked at all of her friend's smiling faces and exclaimed "What?!"

Rachel droned "You two are totally into each other."

"What?! No!" Kori yelled, shaking her head.

"Deniaaaaaal" Jenny sang.

Scoffing at them, Kori defended "We are just the friends!" Everyone gave her a look and she added "We have just done the seeing each other again after five years! We were best friends, of course we will be talking a lot!"

Karen smirked and said "Uh huh, ok Kori... Whatever you say."

"Thank you" Kori replied, nodding her head, ignoring Karen's sarcasm. Then she asked "Now may we journey into the mall of shopping?"

Shaking her head at her friend, Rachel answered "Sure Kori, let's go."

They all got out of the car and walked into the mall, going to their new favorite shop. Funky and Fab. None of them were going to forget about this Kori and Richard thing though, oh no. Now they were determined to figure out the mystery, and figure it out they will, one way or another.

* * *

Since the girls were busy shopping, the guys had decided to order pizza and play video games. Currently there was a match going on between Gar and Vic who were racing. Winner moves on, and the loser? The loser has to have a punishment determined by the winner. It was truly a matter of life and death.

"It's all over grass stain, I'm kickin your ass!" Victor shouted as he was currently beating Gar.

Gar pouted and whined "Hey, that's not fair! You're cheating Vic!"

"I am not" Victor defended.

They began to argue back and forth while Wally egged them on. He continued to do this until he realized something wasn't quite right. Normally Richard would interrupt their bickering or join in with Wally, but there wasn't a sound from him.

Turning, Wally found Richard texting on his phone and not making a noise from the other end of the couch. Wally got up and stood next to Dick, who didn't even notice. Eventually he plopped down on the sofa next to him and Richard didn't even glance in his direction.

Quietly frowning, Wally tapped Richard on the shoulder and said "Excuse me sir, but please _don't_ talk at all... We wouldn't want you to be apart of the night or anything, nooo..."

Richard finally looked at Wally and raised an eyebrow, questioning "What do you mean?"

"Your face has been in your phone all night!" Wally exclaimed. Then asked curiously "Who are you texting anyway?"

"Yeah man" Victor said, pausing their game and argument, "Just tell us _who_ you are texting."

"Yeah dude, come on!" Gar added.

Richard sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of his nose saying "I don't see _why_ it's any of your guys' business... But if you _must_ know I'm texting Kori."

"Ooh..." The guys all chorused together.

"What?!" Richard asked.

Smiling at his best friend, Wally wrapped an arm around Richard's shoulders and said "Legs? Yeah, she's pretty smokin..." He stopped taking when Richard gave him a death glare and accompanied it with a growl low in his throat.

"What Wally _means_ to say is that she's pretty and you two do seem pretty cozy" Victor explained.

Richard looked at Victor and said "We are _not_ cozy! We are just best friends that got separated for five years."

"Yeah dude, you two seem pretty into each other" Gar added.

Turning to look at all of his friends smiling faces, Richard defended "We haven't seen, or talked to each other in five years! Of course we're going to talk a lot!" Then he smirked and said "What like you and Rachel, Gar?"

Gar blushed saying "Hey! I _don't_ like Rachel, and she _definitely_ doesn't like me."

"Aww, poor Garfield" Wally stated, "I guess no girl wants to date a fat, lazy ass cat."

They continued to bicker and argue, except for Richard. He went back to texting Kori and breathed an inward sigh of relief that he was able to change the subject. Too bad Richard didn't know that his friends weren't all that stupid. Not they were even more suspicious, and they wanted answers.

**~_Friday_~**

Kori left Spanish class and walked towards her locker, thinking about her plans for the evening. Tonight, everyone in their little "family" was going over to Richard's house for a movie night. She was going straight over to Richard's after school since he was going to drive her there. The two were going to hang out before the others got there, and Kori was excited.

At her locker, Kori felt some one wrap an arm around her waist. She giggled and didn't turn around, because she _thought_ she knew who it was.

"It is about time you got here" Kori said as she closed her locker.

Her heart stopped when there was an unfamiliar chuckle from behind her. Turning around, she came face to face with Xavier.

"If I had known you were waiting for me cutie, I would have came by a lot sooner" Xavier said smugly.

Trying to push him away and escape his grasp, Kori spat "I was _not_ waiting for you, nor will I ever."

Xavier smirked at this and tightened his grip around her waist. Pulling her body flush against his, Xavier tried to kiss her but she spit in his face. He wiped off her spit and smirked. Then, with his free hand he ran it through her hair.

"Aww, come on cutie. You don't wanna come spend the night with me? Who were you waiting for anyway?" Xavier asked.

"Me."

Kori brightened at the voice and looked past Xavier to see Richard standing there with arms crossed, looking completely pissed. Letting go of Kori, Xavier turned around as well and laughed.

"Of course" Xavier said, as Kori ran to Richard and he pushed her behind him, "Dick Grayson. I heard you two had some sorta thing goin on."

Richard scowled, growling icily "There's no _thing_ going on. The only _thing_ going on is that if you don't leave Kori alone, I'm going to beat your ass."

Putting up his hands in surrender, Xavier slowly began to back up from them and down the hallway, saying "Hey, no harm done. I'll keep my hands off your girl." Then he turned and looked at Kori, and winked at her adding "See ya around cutie." He turned and ran down the hall, turning a corner and disappearing out if sight.

Kori looked up at the furious Richard and whispered "Thank you." Wrapping her arms around his torso, Kori hung on to him and hid her face in his chest.

Finally breaking his glare from where Xavier disappeared, he looked down at Kori. She was shaking and clinging to him. Was she, was she _crying_? Richard wrapped his own arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. All he knew was that the next time he saw Xavier, Richard was going to put him in the hospital.

Raising her face with a finger, Richard wiped away her tears and asked gently "What's wrong Star?"

Kori shook her head and muttered "I-If you had not been here, I-I do not know what would have happened."

"Shh" Richard said, bringing her head down again and under his chin, "don't think that way. I _was_ here, and I will _always_ be here... Ok?"

Meagerly nodding her head, Richard let her go but kept an arm around her waist. Kori kept both her arms around his torso as Richard led them to his car. Opening the car door for Kori and gently helping her in. He shut the door and walked over to the driver's side, getting in. Putting on his seatbelt, Richard started the car and helped Kori with her own seatbelt.

Richard began driving towards his house and looked over at Kori. She was silently crying and looking out her window. Using one hand to drive, Richard grabbed one of Kori's hands in his own, giving it a comforting squeeze. Kori looked over at Richard and he looked at her, she gave him a light smile and he returned it.

"Stop crying Star, please? I can't stand to see you cry" Richard said as he drove down the road.

Kori squeezed his hand and replied "Alright Richard, I will."

"Good" he said, smiling, "now tell me, how come some one as gorgeous as you never had a boyfriend?" He was trying to lighten the mood and help her forget.

Blushing, Kori asked sassily "Why do you care?" For the moment the Xavier situation left her mind.

"Because, I'm just curious..." Richard answered, trying not to sound too interested.

Kori gave him the, yeah right, look and said "If you must do the knowing it's because I have never liked anyone."

Raising an eyebrow at her, Richard asked "_Really_? You've _never_ liked anyone?"

"Perhaps" Kori answered, blushing, "but I am not saying the word."

Richard broke their handhold and put it to his chest and said, faking hurt, "You're _not_ gonna tell me?! Come on!"

Giggling, Kori said "Maybe some day I will tell you, but for now I am the _dying_ to know... Why did you ever date that, that, _blishnar_ Barbra."

"Yeah" Richard said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I was waiting for that question." They pulled into the garage of Richard's house and he parked the car.

"Well?" Kori pried.

Trying to stall the inevitable he said "How about we go inside and sit down on the couch. This is going to take a _lot_ of explaining."

Kori nodded her head saying "Alright Richard."

He smiled and got out of the car, and he went to help Kori as well. Walking inside after closing the garage door, Richard dragged Kori to the couch and sat down. Kori sat next to Richard and turned to him, with expectant eyes.

Chuckling at her he said "Ok well, as you probably saw in the news I moved here about a year ago because Bruce and I got in a fight. Well, that was only part of the reason. Really I wanted to move so I could start over. I realized what I had become and wanted to change all that, and since Bruce owned this house here in Jump, I moved. At first, I didn't have any friends because everyone treated me differently and I wanted to get away from the fakes. One day I met Wally, Victor, Gar, and Rachel in class." A smile graced his face as he remembered "They treated me like a normal person. They didn't like me for my money or fame, but they just liked me for me. Eventually Vic and Wally got girlfriends and they treated me the same, and our little "family" was made. Then I met Barbra..."

Richard sighed and Kori gave his hand a comforting squeeze saying "It is alright Richard, you do not have to..."

She was interrupted by Richard who said "No Star, I want to tell you. Well I met Babs in science class. We were assigned as lab partners, and we became friends. I thought she was like the others, so I asked her out. Well I was wrong, I guess she was pretending to not care about my money because once we started dating all I ever did was buy her stuff. We never talked or anything. Since I wanted to prove I could have a lasting girlfriend, I didn't dump her because then people would think I was the same."

Listening intently to his explanation, Kori said "I understand Richard." Then she grabbed his hand and asked confusedly "But why did you do the dumping of her then at lunch after we met?"

"Well, I was really mad at her for cheating on me, but when she was mean to you I lost it. No one is _ever_ mean to my star" he answered, blushing.

Lightly smiling, Kori blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck saying "I am glad you are free from her, and I thank you." Then she leaned closer as his arms wound around her waist and Kori whispered "And no one is mean to _my_ Robin either."

Richard blushed and smiled, melting on the inside saying "You remembered?"

Giggling, she ran a hand through his hair replying "Of course I did. You were almost everything I had and I was everything you had. I would never forget something like that."

When they were little and Richard finally entrusted her with his secrets, he told her about how his mother used to call him "her Robin." Not only was Kori the only one allowed to call him Richard, she was the only one who even _knew_ about the nickname Robin. Kori only called Richard Robin when they were alone or he needed comforting, otherwise Richard was what she called him. Both names brought a smile to Richard's face and warmed his heart.

"You were everything I had, and still are" he whispered.

"Truly?" she breathed.

They began to lean forward and he replied softly "Truly."

Cenitmeters from pressing their lips together, the front door opened with a bang and Victor shouted "We're here!"

Richard and Kori jumped, causing them to land on the floor. They fell in an awkward position of Richard landing on his hands on top of Kori. Their chests got crushed together and his body was cradled inbetween her legs. Kori looked up at Richard with wide eyes and he returned her gaze, both of their faces reddening. All of the others walked into the doorway and saw the two on the floor.

Wally coughed, causing them to blush even further. Getting off of Kori and standing up, Richard grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

The others all snickered and Karen whispered to the others "Not into each other my ass."

Brushing themselves off, they looked up at their snickering friends. Kori flushed redder and tucked a peice of hair behind her ear, looking at the floor. Richard rubbed the back of his neck with a hand and scowled at his friends.

"Well, well, well" Victor said, smirking, "y'all look pretty cozy to me."

Richard gave him a death glare and said "Whatever... What do you guys wanna watch?"

Immediately Wally and Gar ran to the movie case, looking at all of the movies. The girls all walked up to Kori with knowing glances and Victor smirked, walking up to Richard.

"Not a word Vic" Richard said.

Victor just laughed and Richard walked away, going to control the movie situation. All of the girls surrounded Kori, smiling. Even Rachel had a smirk gracing her face.

"So" Rachel droned, "just friends huh?"

Shaking her head and frowning, Kori said "Yes, we are just the friends! Victor merely scared us and we fell of the couch where we were talking."

Jenny smirked and asked "Yeah? And what were you guys 'talking about' that required you to be so close?"

Kori just blushed and walked away as the girls all laughed. Going over and plopping down on the couch, Kori folded her arms and pouted. Richard came over and chuckled at her expression.

"Let me guess" he said, crouching down and balancing on the balls of his feet so they were eye level, "the girls were teasing you?"

Looking down at the couch and picking at it, Kori replied "Perhaps..." Then she added "Or perhaps it was the time you did the hiding on top of the beam across the ceiling in the attic and jumped on me from above."

Richard chuckled and defended "Hey! We were like nine! And that's what you get for playing hide and seek with a trained acrobat!"

Kori scoffed at him and he made a sound of disbelief.

"Fine" he said, "now you're asking for it."

"What do you..." Kori began, but never finished as Richard jumped on her and began to tickle her. His fingers tickled up her sides as he straddled her legs on the couch.

"Uh... No!... R-Richard!" she squealed as he continued his assault.

Trying to push him off, Kori shoved him in the chest with both hands. That just caused Richard to grab both of her wrists with a hand and pin them over her head.

The rest of the group watched on in various stages of amusement and shock at the display. One thing was for sure, all of their faces held knowing smiles as they laughed at the two.

Richard stopped his assault for a minute, keeping her hands pinned, saying "Hmm, I wonder if your secret spot still works..."

"No!" Kori screamed as she shook her head, but it was too late.

Moving his hand to her legs, Richard began to tickle the backs of her knees. Kori kicked and wailed with laughter as he began to laugh himself.

"R-Richard... N-No!... S-Stop!" Kori screeched in between fits of laughter.

Smirking, he asked in a sing-songy voice "What's the magic woooord?" Wondering if she'd actually remember.

"...R...R..."

"What was that?" Richard asked smugly.

"Robin!" Koei shrieked. Richard stopped tickling her and looked down at her in amazement, a little stunned.

When ever they were young and some sort of battle was waged, there was always a word the other had to signal defeat. Kori's was Robin and Richard's was Star. Both of their code words being the other's nickname.

Looking up at him, Kori panted and cocked her head at his stunned expression.

"What is wrong?" she questioned breathlessly.

Richard shook his head, coming out of his daze, and said "Nothing it's just, you..."

"Yes" Kori said, interrupting him, "I did the remembering. I thought we already established that I remember most of everything."

Chuckling at her, he replied "I guess so..."

There moment was interrupted by a loud cough and Wally said "Uh, you know we're still here, right?"

Richard and Kori flushed a deep crimson once more as he got off of her and stood up. Sitting up on the couch, Kori hid her face behind her hair as she looked to the ground.

Clearing his throat and ignoring the smirks from his friends, Richard asked "Are we ready to watch the movie?"

"_We_ are" Rachel droned, "that is, if you two are quite finished."

Richard ignored her comment and said "Alright then, let's head down to the movie room."

Everyone nodded and walked off as Kori raised a confused eyebrow repeating "Movie room? We are not going to watch the movie here?"

Smiling at her, Richard grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the couch saying "The movie room is a room with movie theatre seats and a big screen like one. It's down another hall, so no, we're not watching the movie here."

"Oh" was all Kori said as Richard dragged her down another hallway coming from the living room.

There were many rooms Kori did not know even existed in the house. They passed another bathroom, game room, laundry room, and finally came to a door with descending stairs.

"After you" Richard said, motioning for her to go on.

She giggled and replied "Thank you kind sir."

Then Kori began to walk down the dimly lit stairs. Finally they opened up and Kori saw a room with a ramp sloped downwards to a huge screen. There were also five rows of four chairs in front of the big screen.

Every one else had already sat in their usual spots. Wally and Jenny in the front row, followed by Victor and Karen, then Rachel and Gar. Leaving the last row unoccupied, Richard led Kori there and they sat down side by side.

Garfield and Wally had picked the movie, so it was a guaranteed comedy. However, Richard didn't catch the title as it began playing, nor did her care. Because his attention was focused on the red head beside him.

Putting his chin in the palm of his hand, Richard watched her out of the corner of his eye. He loved the way her nose scrunched when she laughed and how her eyes brightened. The way her hair would fall in her face and she would tuck it behind her ear.

At first Kori was watching the movie until she realized someone was watching her. Looking at Richard out of the corner of her eye, she saw him looking at her. Kori smiled and turned to him quickly so that he had no time to look away. Richard jumped when Kori's face appeared right in front of his, so that their noses were almost touching.

"Uhh" Richard whispered, "whatcha doin?"

Kori smiled and asked quietly "I believe the question is, what are _you_ doing?"

Blushing, he tried to play dumb questioning "W-What do you mean?"

"Why are you watching me?" she asked flirtatiously.

Richard blushed even further and said "I was _not_ watching you."

Kori tilted her head towards him and gave him a look whispering "Mhm suuuure you were not... I saw you!"

"Ugh, fine! I was looking at you, sue me" he said, throwing his hands in the air. Everyone shushed him and he whispered "Sorry." Kori laughed at him and Richard stuck his tongue out at her adding "Shut up!"

Sticking out her tongue back at him, Kori asked "Why were you looking at me Richard, hmm?" Richard blushed and muttered something. "You will have to be louder" Kori said. He mumbled again and this time Kori huffed exclaiming in a surpressed yell "Come on Richard, speak louder!"

Picking at invisible lint on his pants, Richard whispered loud enough that Kori could hear him "I said I was... Admiring how beautiful you are."

Kori flushed red and cupped the side of his face, making him look her in the eyes saying "You truly think I am beautiful?"

"Yes" he said, looking into her eyes and running a hand through her hair, "I do."

Reddening even further, Kori smiled and ran a hand through his hair saying "Thank you Richard. I find you to be quite handsome as well."

"Oh really?" he asked lightly with a smirk.

"Perhaps..." Kori trailed off. Letting go of his face, Kori turned back to the movie.

Chuckling at her actions, Richard turned back to the movie. They found they couldn't help but sneak glances at each other, and when their eyes met they would blush and put their heads down. Richard summoned his courage and placed his hand over her's on the arm rest. Fighting to contain a squeal and smile, Kori turned her hand over under his and they laced their fingers together.

They had held hands before, but this time it felt different. Butterflies ran through their stomachs and they cough to contain bright smiles.

Maybe this was the start of something, more...

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so long! I was going to put the weekend in here originally, but it would have been too long. Don't worry, they'll get together soon my lovelies! ;)

Just because I stopped requiring reviews doesn't mean I don't want them! Please review, seriously it takes like 10 seconds... I appreciate **_kind_** suggestions and just tell me whatcha think! You can even review if you're not a member of the sight...

HaterofBadStuff: She has told me that she would like to apologize to all of my readers. Recently she has posted a rude review that she wishes to apologize for. Don't worry, we talked and worked it out, so we're all good. However, she still wished for me to tell you all that she apologizes, so there ya go! :)

Coming Up: The weekend!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PrincessNightstar24 who gave me the idea for this story. She rocks! I would **really **like to thank all those who reviewed and/or are following/favoriting my story. Anyway, enjoy!

Warning: Rated for language, references, and future smut

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... no matter how much I wish I did...

* * *

Third POV

**~Saturday~**

Kori's eyes fluttered open and she stretched, when she realized the surface she was lying on was not her pillow. It was hard yet soft at the same time. Looking up, she saw Richard's peaceful face.

Aw yes, now she remembered. They had watched movies all night until they had fallen asleep. She remembered how eventually Richard put his arm around her and she had snuggled into his side. Then there was nothing, she must have fallen asleep on his chest. Kori loved being this close to him with his am around her, it just felt, right.

The hand around Kori rubbed her arm up and down, and she looked up into Richard's sparkling sapphire eyes. Richard looked down at his secret love and smiled.

"Good morning Star" he whispered.

"Good morning Richard" Kori said, snuggling further into his chest.

Wrapping both arms around her, Richard asked "How did you sleep?"

Kori smiled and rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him saying "I did the sleeping well. How did you sleep?"

"I slept great, until your snoring woke me up" he teased, smirking.

Huffing and smacking him on the chest, Kori defended "I do _not_ snore!"

Richard chuckled and said "Ok, maybe it wasn't the snoring... Maybe it was the way you were clinging on to me like a pillow."

Kori blushed whispering "I was not clinging to you!" Then she poked him in the chest adding "Perhaps if your chest was not so hard I may not have been moving so much!"

"It's pure muscle baby" Richard said, smirking and patting his chest.

"Mhm" Kori retorted, sitting up and crossing her arms with a doubtful look on her face, "prove it."

Smirking, Richard said "Fine, I will." Then he leaned forward, hooking his hands under the bottom hem of his shirt, and pulled it over his head.

Kori's breath hitched and her eyes widened as she took in the sight of his bare chest. It seems he must work out, since he was defined well. He had a chiseled chest that was accompanied by a six pack and muscular, strong arms.

"Go on" he whispered smugly, "feel for yourself."

Slowly reaching out a hand, Kori placed it on his chest. Then she began to gently run her fingertips down and counted all of his abs, biting her lip. His breath hitched as her gentle touch flitted down his muscles and Richard could hardly contain himslef as she gazed at him. The way Kori was biting her lip was driving him crazy. She looked into his eyes as both of her hands ran up to his chest where they stayed.

Richard held his breath as they began to slowly lean forward, until someone coughed. They both jumped and looked at who was standing behind Richard. Reddening as they saw Rachel with her hands on her hips, she smirked.

"I thought I said hands to yourself?" Rachel asked smugly. Then she raised an eyebrow at them adding "And put your shirt back on." Rachel walked away and up the stairs, leaving the two embarrassed teens alone.

Grabbing his shirt with a red face, Richard put it back on and looked over at Kori. She was staring at the floor with her hair hiding her face, cheeks also dusted red.

Gently grabbing her hand, Richard said "Come on Star, let's go get some breakfast."

Kori nodded her head saying "Alright Richard."

Smiling, Richard dragged Kori up by her hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

* * *

After they had all eaten breakfast, evey one went home. Well, except for Kori. Richard and her had been talking when he said he wanted to learn more about her culture. Kori had to think for a bit, but finally came up with an idea. To teach Richard a traditional Tamaranian dance.

There was actually a ballroom in Richard's huge house, so he led her there with speaker in tow. Kori walked into the room and took in the beauty. The ceiling was vaulted and there were four pillars within the room. A mural was painted on the ceiling and beautiful cast was around the trim.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Richard asked, turning to Kori.

Kori nodded her head and said "Yes, it is amazing."

Chuckling, she looked at him and he admitted "I've actually never been in here before."

"You have never been in here before?!" she exclaimed, wide eyed.

Sadly he shook his head saying "No, I haven't... I've never needed to until now."

Kori set down the speaker she had brought on a table and hooked up her phone to it. Then a strange song, which Richard guessed to be Tamaranian, filled the room. She turned it down and he noted it sounded almost like belly dancing music.

"With me Richard" Kori began, walking over to him and placing his arms in the correct stance, "I have a feeling you will be doing a lot of things you do not need to."

Cooperating with her placements, one hand was on her hip while the other hang limp, he said "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kori looked up into his eyes as one of her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders and grabbed the hanging hand, lacing there fingers together and bringing their intertwined hands up in front of them.

"This is called the dance of Larista, it means dance of happiness" Kori stated, straightening his posture. Then she added "It is similar to your Foxtrot and Box Step, yet it is a bit faster pace and involves more touching."

What Kori did not say was this was in fact _not_ the dance of happiness, it was the dance of lovers. People of her home country were very emotional, and this dance was an emotional one. The Larista was only done at weddings between the newly weds. If she can not have Richard in real life, she may as well have him in her fantasies.

Richard had been forced to take ballroom dance lessons when he was younger, so this didn't faze him. "Just tell me what to do" he said.

Explaining the steps to him, Kori soon found out that Richard was a fast learner. He got the steps quickly as they danced around the room, step after step. This was a dance of emotions, the Larista in particular was passion.

"Now we begin moving our hands" Kori said as they continued there fast foot work.

Richard nodded his head saying "Ok, what do I do?"

Stopping there feet, Kori said "The dance is broken into two parts, the first is all about the feet, and it does not last very long. However the second is about the arms, but still involves some steps with the feet. This part can be likened to belly dancing."

Slowly she took a step back from him and raised her arms out to the sides as the music picked up tempo. Kori began to make a figure eight with her hips as her legs alternated between lowering. Then her arms began to move with her hips, every time her hips reached one side her arm would make a wave motion.

Standing there watching her, Richard had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. Kori was absolutely stunning, but her body moved in a way that drove him insane. Then she looked into his eyes and the intensity of her gaze could have melted him on the spot.

Kori grabbed his hands and placed them on her moving hips saying "Your hands should run up and down my body."

Wait, what?! Was she just telling him to feel her up? Not that he didn't want to of course, it's just, well... this type of situation was a first for him. Not touching someone, but having his best friend in the world ask him to touch her for a strange dance? That was a first.

"What?" he asked ever so brilliantly.

"Your hands" Kori breathed as she began sliding his hands up from her hips to her waist, "they must move."

"O-Ok" he stuttered.

There was no way this was merely the dance of happiness Richard thought. He was going to find out later, but for now he had to get through this without turning into a pile of goo. Slowly he placed his hands back on her rotating hips and began kneading them with his finger tips.

Kori's hands slid up his chest and into his hair as her hips began swinging back and forth in time with the beat of the strange music. Leaning up, Kori whispered in his ear "Move," and move he did.

Moving his hips in time with hers, his hands trailed up the sides of her body. Her own hands left Richard's hair, sliding from the back of his neck to the front of his chest. Richard's hands flitted around her body, exploring every dip and curve of her back. Trying to fight it, Kori was quickly losing herself in the Larista and her feelings.

Richard moved his hands up her back, taking in every perfect inch. Currently he was having an inner battle with himself. He was fighting to control himself and trying to keep from becoming aroused, which was very hard with the beautiful Kori in his arms. The way her hands ran down his chest gave him goosebumps, but he was trying. Trying so hard to be good as his hands continued their exploration of his back.

There was no kissing while performing the Larista, only touching, and there was a way to touch your partner in this dance that she had been debating on doing. Making up her mind and summoning her courage, Kori leaned forward and cautiously ran her tongue up the side of his neck. Richard sucked in a breath and looked at her with wide eyes. Kori simply stared back into his eyes with a smoldering look, making him melt on the inside.

Leaning forward once more, Kori slowly trailed her tongue up his neck. Then deciding to fully do all of the steps, she stepped closer to him and lightly began grinding on him with every movement. Richard let out a moan when her hips began grinding on his, and he grinded back on her, making both of them let out moans. He was trying very hard to control himself, but as her tongue kept tormenting his neck, he lost it.

Richard moved his hands from around Kori's back to her ribs, and moved them higher so that he was cupping both of her clothed breasts. He began to gently massage her and tweak her nipples through the fabric, making her moan and bite his collar bone. Moving her tongue up to suck and bite his neck, Kori's hands went under his shirt and trailed up his abdomen. Gently scratching her nails up his skin, making him hiss in pain and pleasure.

Continuing to grind on each other, Richard slipped a hand under her shirt. She moaned as his hand slipped under her bra to cover her bare breast, and Kori rubbed on him harder. Richard's brain was working well enough to register that the neck must be an important part of this dance since she was spending so much time on his. Deciding to copy her actions, Richard leant down and dragged his tongue up her neck, making her moan. Their hips never stopped moving, in sync with the music, and Richard kept tormenting her breast as she sucked on his neck.

Kori's moans were music to his ears, and he decided he needed to hear more of them. Slinging his free arm around her hips, he draggged her closer. Kori couldn't help but let out a low moan as Richard's erection was pressed harder against her own arousal. Grinding on him harder, Richard let out a moan and Kori grabbed his hair. Gently pulling his head further back, she ran her tongue up the front of his neck and chin.

There was no thinking involved, just action. Richard groaned as Kori attacked his neck, and lowered his head after she let go of his hair. Immediately he leaned over and swiped his own tongue around her neck, making her whimper as he rolled one of her nipples in between his fingertips. Kori moaned, arching her back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Gliding her tongue up to his ear and gently nibbling on the lobe, Kori whispered "Now spin me."

Richard did as he was told and removed his hand from her shirt, grabbing one of her hands and spinning her around. Twirling her a few feet, Richard stopped. They halted back into their original position. Except this time their chests were crushed together and they were very close. Feeling the breath of the other wash over their faces, both were panting and blushing. Their lips were faintly brushing against one another's as they stared into each other's eyes.

Right when Richard was about to lean forward, Kori's phone rang. She stayed for a minute longer before she untangled herself from Richard's arms. Stopping the music, Kori answered her phone and gasped.

"It is noon already?!" Kori cried into the phone, "Com I am so sorry! I shall be there momentarily."

Turning around to Richard she said "I am sorry Richard, but I have to go. Today Com is in town and we were going to get lunch, I did not realize what time it is."

Richard was surprised at Kori's tone, but a moment ago she was grinding on him and licking his neck. She seemed unfazed, and he wished that was his case. This was going to bother him for a _long_ time, not to mention dealing with his obvious arousal.

Nodding his head, Richard headed towards the door saying "Alright, I'll take you there."

Kori followed Richard to the garage and got into his car. She was surprised on how collected he seemed. A moment ago he was grinding on her, licking her neck, and even tormenting her chest. There had never been a moment in her life when Kori had felt so good. Now he seemed completely normal, but Kori wanted him. Wanted him so badly it hurt.

The whole drive to the restaurant was silent, both of them deep in thought. Richard couldn't help but feel embarrassed about what had happened, and how he lost so much control over himself. After all, she was _just_ teaching him a dance. Wasn't she?

Arriving at the cafe, Richard pulled up in front and looked over at Kori. She unbuckled her seatbelt and looked over at him. They stayed that way until she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye Richard" Kori said as she got of the car and walked through the front door. Richard shook his head, sighed and pulled the car away from the restaurant, going home to take a _very_ cold shower.

When Kori walked into the small cafe and saw her sister, she choked back a squeal. Running over to her sister, Kori immediately flung her arms around her.

"Sister, oh how I have missed you!" Kori cried.

Com chuckled and wrapped her own arms around her sister saying "Hello Kori, it's nice to see you again. I missed you too."

Letting go of her sister, Kori sat down across from her and smiled.

"Um... Sister, dear" Kom began, then pointed to her clothes "why are your clothes so crooked and your hair is just a mess."

"Oh, umm..."

Kom sighed and rubbed her temples saying "For X'hal's sake Kor, I hope you were at _least_ smart enough to use protection."

"Kom!" Kori exclaimed, eyes wide, "that is _not_ what I was doing!"

Giving Kori a look, Kom said "Oh really? Then _what_ were you doing?"

Kori blushed and looked down, picking at the table explaining "You remember my old best friend Richard, yes?"

"Little Dick Grayson? Of course I do, doesn't he live here?" Kom replied.

Nodding her head, Kori said "Yes, we have become friends again and are closer than ever. He asked to learn more about our culture, so I taught him a traditional Tamaranian dance."

"Interesting" Kom said, "I'm happy you two are friends again. Which dance did you teach him?"

Kori flushed a deeper red and muttered "The Larista."

"The Larista?!" Kom exclaimed. Then she chuckled and said "Poor Dick, I bet you took it hard on him. I know you've always had a crush on him. Didn't he ask what the name meant?"

Smiling Kori explained "I told him it meant dance of happiness."

Kom laughed saying "Happiness?! Haha, hopefully he doesn't figure out it actually means lovers. I mean, the moves of the second half are like love making. Except for the neck licking, I never got that part... Did you _actually_ lick his neck?!"

"Perhaps..." Kori trailed off, making Kom laugh.

Kom cried in-between fits of laughter "You didn't!"

Smiling, Kori looked up at her sister saying "It is part of the dance, so yes I did. I also grinded on him and bit his neck..." She chuckled at Kom's shocked expression and shrugged her shoulders saying "It is also part of the dance, besides... Richard seemed to like it."

"Of course he did! Did he touch you?" Kom questioned, looking intently at her sister while smiling.

Kori got a dopey smile on her face as she said "Yes... He grinded against me and his hands were on my hips, then my waist, back, and umm... my chest. He even licked my neck."

"Really?!" Kom exclaimed, then she smiled wide while raising an eyebrow, "did you two share in the kiss and sex that follows the Larista?"

Scoffing, Kori exclaimed "No Kom, we did not! We did not even get to share the passionate kiss at the end after you spin back into your original position."

Since the Larista was only performed by newly weds at their wedding, it signified the beginning of their relationship. The dance was meant to invoke their passion, so the bride and groom would perform the dance. Then they were to share in a passionate kiss at the end, but after the kiss they would go somewhere private to signify their beginning's to each other by making love. The dance was always done at the end of the night.

"Why?" Kom asked confusedly as Kori pouted.

"Because right when we were about to a certain _someone _called me and interrupted us" Kori whined.

Kom's mouth dropped in surprise as she said "Oh Kori, I'm so sorry!"

Giving a bittersweet smile, Kori said "It is alright, he probably does not like me in that way anyway."

"Are you kidding me?!" Kom cried, "Richard shows you more passion than my _boyfriend_ does to me! He's totally into you."

Kori giggled and smiled, saying "Perhaps... How is Karras?"

This caused Kom to go off in a rant about her boyfriend, and Kori was just glad to have changed the subject. Some where though she knew she should listen to what Kom had said. Perhaps it was worth looking in to...

**~Sunday~**

Looking at her bedside table, Kori noticed it was nine o'clock. She was going over to Rachel's house at ten to hang out and talk, potentially going to get coffee. Kori sat up and stretched, grabbing the picture of Richard and her. Glancing at them together, Kori immediately felt her heart aching.

Sighing, Kori placed it back where it belonged. Richard had her so confused, she felt like he liked her, but she hadn't seen him in such a long time that Kori couldn't read him as well anymore. She knew that no matter how hard she tried to fight it, Kori loved Richard. Loved him as more than a friend, loved him with every fiber of her being.

Kori got up and grabbed her silver locket, sitting back down she opened it. Richard had given her the heart shaped, star covered locker for her 12th birthday. They had been drifting apart but she should have seen this as a sign that he still cared about her, but she was too hurt to take notice.

Inside was a picture of Kori kissing Richard on the cheek and he was blushing. She remembered when this picture had been taken. Alfred had told them he was going to take a nice picture of them for their parents, and of course Richard had pouted. Giggling, she closed her eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek to lighten him up. Of course Alfred, being the old tormenter he is, took a picture of it. They had been eleven, right before the badness happened.

Kori had worn the locket every single day since she got it, even the first day she went to school here in Jump. However she had taken it off during that day, afraid she would see Richard. She hadn't known how he felt and didn't want to embarrass herself more than she thought she would. After that first day with Richard, she had thrown it on her vanity and quite honestly forgot about it. Now she swore to wear it every day, it had helped her through a lot in life, and she could use it right now.

Since Com had come for the weekend, she was staying in the bedroom next to Kori's. Getting up, Kori got dressed in a simple purple tank top and jean shorts. Then brushed her long hair, and finally slipped on her heart shaped locket. It hung about mid chest, and was her most prized possession.

Silently walking down the stairs, she could hear the TV from the basement and walked down there. She found her younger brother Ryan playing video games. Kori couldn't help but feel a little guilty that she hadn't been spending more time with him, she hardly ever saw him anymore. Ryan looked a lot like her, red hair and green eyes, but had Kom's eye and nose shape.

"Hello Ry" Kori said as she walked behind him and ruffled his hair.

Pausing his game, Ryan looked up at his sister saying "Hey Kori, where are you going?"

Ryan was in 8th grade and reminded Kori a bit of Gar. He is a prankster and is constantly telling jokes, but also has a calmer side. Truly he was a blend of both sisters.

Kori smiled explaining "I am mearely going over to a friend's house, what are you playing?"

"I'm just playing mega monkeys 4" he said, shrugging his shoulders. This caused Kori to chuckle and he raised an eyebrow at her, asking "What?!"

Shaking her head, Kori said "Nothing, it is just one of my new friends loves this game. I was just wondering if perhaps you wished to watch a movie tonight?"

"Sure, what movie?" Ryan asked.

Kori smiled and began walking back towards the stairs saying "What ever you want. We will watch it after dinner, alright?"

"Ok, Kor... Have fun, and don't be a whore!" Ryan called.

Rolling her eyes Kori walked up the stairs and slipped on a pair of shoes, opening up the front door. Kori stepped outside and closed the door softly behind her, heading towards Rachel's house.

The door to Rachel's house opened before Kori could knock and Rachel pulled her inside. Kori smiled as she saw Rachel and cocked her head to the side as Rachel walked up the stairs. Following her, Kori walked into Rachel's room and sat on the bed as Rachel shut the door and took a seat by her.

Rachel eyed Kori for a moment as Kori sat there confused, before Rachel finally said "What did you and Dick do after we left?"

"Nothing" Kori said attempting to wave it off, but then added when Rachel gave her a look "well, he wished to learn my culture better, so I taught him a traditional Tamaranian dance."

Nodding her head, Rachel asked "What dance did you teach him?"

"The Larista" Kori replied off handedly.

Rachel raised an eyebrow saying "The Larista? What does that mean?"

A faint blush dusted Kori's cheeks as she answered "Uh... Happiness."

"Oh really?" Rachel said, then smirked, "and if I was to go over to your house and ask your uncle what 'Larista' meant he would say the same thing?"

Kori knew what Rachel was doing and tried to fight it, but eventually Kori sighed and looked down at Rachel's blanket saying "It means lovers."

"Lovers?!" Rachel exclaimed, "please don't tell me you and Dick had sex."

Looking up at Rachel Kori droned "No Rachel, Richard and I did not have sex. Why are you so apposed to the idea anyway?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt Kori, you've already been through enough" Rachel said, placing a hand on Kori's shoulder.

Kori sighed and flopped onto her back, saying "We may as well have made love, since that is what the dance moves are designed to replicate."

"What exactly are the dance moves?" Rachel questioned.

Blushing, Kori explained "The Larista is broken into two parts, the first part being a ballroom dance. However the second part is like belly dancing, or probably more accurately 'dirty dancing'. It is performed at weddings by the new bride and groom. There are moves that are involved such as grinding, touching your partner's body where ever you wish, and licking each other's necks."

Rachel kept a blank face as she said "And exactly _where_ did he touch you?"

"Umm... M-My hips, waist, back, and... Umm, m-my chest" Kori stuttered.

Growling and getting up from the bed, Rachel spat "I'm going to kill him."

"No Rachel!" Kori cried as she grabbed Rachel's arms, keeping her in place as Rachel turned to Kori, "I chose to teach him that dance! I wanted to touch him and I wanted him to touch me!"

Rachel's eyebrows shot up and Kori looked down at the ground, flushing red while Rachel asked "You like Dick, don't you?"

Looking into Rachel's eyes, Kori said "I do not like him Rachel, I love him. I have loved him ever since we were children."

Rachel reached down and grabbed Kori's locket, opening it saying "He gave you this, didn't he?"

"Yes, as a birthday present when I turned twelve" Kori answered, taking the locket back from Rachel.

Sitting down on the bed, Rachel said "Alright, tell me you two's story."

"Very well..." Kori sighed as she took a deep breath and began her tale.

* * *

Richard groaned and rolled over, glancing at his bedside clock. It was 10:30 which surprised him, normally he didn't wake up until at least noon. However he had had a very hard time trying to sleep last night as what he and Kori did constantly replayed through his mind.

Although he had wanted to get to know her culture better, that's not exactly what he had in mind. Her body had fit perfectly against his, and her moans were simply beautiful. Richard had been with plenty of women, something he was not proud of, and none had fit so well against him. It was bad enough she had been touching him, but the licking thing? If her phone wouldn't have rung he had no doubt in his mind she would probably be in the bed next to him. Perhaps it was a good thing she had to leave after all...

Getting out of bed, Richard walked into his bathroom and got into a cold shower. Kori ran through his mind and he could still feel her body against his. Her devilish tongue running up his neck. Quickly shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts, he began washing his hair.

After cleaning up, he walked over to the sink to use the mirror. Fixing his hair, Richard noticed a mark on his neck. He turned his head to the side and found a red mark on his skin, a hickey. A light smile spread over his lips because he knew it was from Kori.

Richard knew all of the ribbing he would get from the guys when they saw it, but he honestly didn't care. To him it showed off Kori's affection for him. His eyes widened at the thought, and suddenly it all began falling into place.

The way she blushed when he looked at her for too long or when he held her hand, why she was so transfixed by his bare chest. The reason she chose to teach him that dance, her delightful moans when he touched her. It was all because she felt for him stronger than as a friend, and he hadn't even noticed until now.

His smile widened as he realized this, but more importantly, realized that he was in love with her.

* * *

Rachel listened to Kori and Dick's history intently. This all surprised her, and _nothing_ ever surprised Rachel Roth. From the sounds of things, Kori had indeed always loved Dick. However, she seemed to completely overlook his obvious signs of interest, so much that Rachel wanted to smack herself on the head.

After Kori had finished, Rachel said "So you two were friends ever since you were eight?"

"That is correct" Kori replied.

Sighing, Rachel said "You know he loves you, right?"

Kori blushed and muttered "My sister Kom said something like that yesterday, but I do not know."

"Exactly how did he react to you yesterday?" Rachel asked, biting back a smirk as Kori's face became thoughtful.

Thinking about it, Kori realized what Rachel meant. When she had began grinding on him, or even running her hands up his chest, he could have pushed her away but didn't. Not only didn't he push her away, but Richard had moaned when their hips met and her tongue trailed up his neck. Also he had even licked her neck and touched her body back. His arousal was all the proof she needed...

A smile grew over Kori's lips as she stated "Richard does care about me."

"Thank you, now admit I was right" Rachel said, crossing her arms in triumph.

Smirking, Kori replied "Alright, I will admit you were right... As soon as you admit you like Gar!"

Rachel's eyes widened and she defended "I do _not_ like Gar! We're complete opposites!"

"Have not you ever heard 'opposites attract'?" Kori asked, smirking.

Growling, Rachel defended "Yes, but not _all_ opposites attract. Like fire and ice?"

"Whatever you say Rachel.." Kori trailed off, playfully rolling her eyes, then added "Do you wish to go get coffee?"

"Alright, let's go" Rachel replied, getting up. Rachel grabbed her keys and they headed down to her car in the driveway.

Kori now felt much better thanks to Rachel. Now she knew Richard liked her as more than a friend, if only she knew how to express her feelings. This was definitely going to take some thinking...

* * *

Today Richard had declared it was his lazy day. Which meant that he stayed in his pj's all day and just watched movies while eating junk food. He grabbed a pillow, blanket, popcorn, and a bottle of coke heading to the couch.

Putting in a movie, Richard laid down on the couch with his head on the pillow and snuggled under a blanket. He began eating his popcorn as Dumbo started playing on the screen.

Richard loved this movie so much because it reminded him of his childhood in the circus. Also he just really loved the 'elephants on parade' part of the movie where Dumbo hallucinates. Kori and him would watch Dumbo and The Little Mermiad on repeat all day long, and since Alfred had to watch them most of the time, he still couldn't watch these movies. If you even said 'Under the Sea' he would scream and run away.

Little did Richard know that across town, Kori was also about ready to watch a movie as well. After coming home for dinner, Kori had made popcorn for Ryan and her. Walking down the stairs, Kori plopped down on the couch.

"What are we watching?" she asked. Then the bat symbol came up on the screen in fire, answering her question. She chuckled saying "And here we go..."

* * *

There's my new chapter! Thanks to DesertSnowQueen for suggesting Kori teach Richard a Tamaranian dance. I think you can all tell I added my own little personal twist to it, hehe ;) Things are about to get interesting!

Just because I stopped requiring reviews doesn't mean I don't want them! Please review, seriously it takes like 10 seconds... I appreciate **_kind_** suggestions and just tell me whatcha think! You can even review if you're not a member of the sight...

Coming Up: At school, awkwardness abounds!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PrincessNightstar24 who gave me the idea for this story. She rocks! I would **really **like to thank all those who reviewed and/or are following/favoriting my story. Anyway, enjoy!

Warning: Rated for language, references, and future smut

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... no matter how much I wish I did...

* * *

Dick's POV

**~Monday~**

I absolutely _hate_ Mondays.

I am always so tired, and Mondays always seem to drag on forever. They also signal the start of another week and the end of the weekend. However this Monday is even worse considering I have to face Kori. Ever since our little 'dancing lesson' I've dreamt about her. Let's just say they're not very good ones...

Although I finally admitted to myself I love Kori, I still have no fuckin idea what to do about it. This is what happens when you're raised by a man with practiced empathy and you yourself were a womanizer. Now I have to see her again and I don't know how to act, because not only did I realize my own feelings, but I realized her's as well.

It's not like I can just walk up to her and shove my tongue down her throat or say 'Hey Star, by the way I love you'. It just doesn't work that way, or at least not in my mind. There had to be a perfect moment, and I just needed to wait for it.

All of this ran through my head as I drove to school, dreading this Monday start. Since Kori and I became friends again, I've started this habit of parking next to Rachel's car in the parking lot. Just another moment for me to make an ass of myself, _great_.

Driving slowly into the school's parking lot, I drove up and down the row's until I found an open spot beside Rachel's car. Then I noticed all of my friends were standing by her car, talking. With a sigh I pulled into the parking space and sat for a minute to ready myself. Then unbuckling my seatbelt and grabbing my backpack, I got out of the car.

Slowly, I made it over to my friends and said "Hey guys."

"Yo man" Victor said, slapping me on the back.

The others all greeted me, but I don't hear them. As soon as I looked around, my eyes immediately caught Kori's. We stared at each other for a while, and since she was sort of behind Rachel, we didn't say anything.

Until Wally pulled down the collar of my jacket and excalimed "Hey! What is this? Dick is this a hickey?!"

"No" I growled, shoving Wally's hand away and pulling my collar back up.

Gar and Victor laughed, while Gar added "Dude! Where did you even get that?!"

"Yeah Dick, where did you get that?" Karen asked. Was it just me or did she seem, angry?

I looked over at Kori who had her head cocked to the side in confusion, then Rachel whispered something in her hear. Kori shot straight up and looked at me with wide eyes, her face red and hand going up to her mouth.

Guess she figured it out. I'm curious as to what Rachel said, and how did she know anyway? Then it dawns on me that Kori probably told Rachel about our dancing.

My attention snaps back to Karen and Jenny as they yell at me. What did I do?

"You said you weren't no man whore anymore!" Karen yelled.

Oh yeah, the hickey, right.

"Stop it Dick, stop doing this!" Jenn added.

All of a sudden Rachel appeared and grabbed the two girls arms, dragging them away. I see Kori talking animatedly to them, and their faces grow big smiles. Oh shit...

* * *

Kori's POV

It seems that during our little dance together, I must have given Richard a hickey. Hopefully he is not upset with me, I did not mean to. When everyone pointed it out in front of Rachel's car, Rachel had to drag Karen and Jenny away from yelling at Richard so I could explain.

Although it is bad for Richard, I cannot help but smile at the thought of him having a hickey, from _me_. At first I was confused on how Richard got the mark, until Rachel leaned over and asked me if I had been sucking on Richard's neck. Oops...

"That is where he got it from" I whisper to Bee and Jenn who are grinning. Perhaps I should not have told them... All I said was we danced and I accidentally have it to him.

"Ooh, so you and Dick were gettin all freaky!" Bee exclaims while Jenn nods her head in agreement.

I blush and say "Perhaps..."

Giggling, Jenny asks slyly "So are you and him, ya know, a thing?"

All of the girls look at me with expectant eyes and I sigh saying "No, we are not."

"What?!" Bee says, shocked.

"Yeah! What the hell?!" Jenn adds, both of them are staring at me with wide eyes.

Bee huffs and says "I'm gonna go kick his ass."

Raven chuckles darkly as I scream "No!"

Causing all of the guy's heads to snap to us and Wally asks "What's wrong legs?"

I blush as the girls suppress giggles and mutter "Nothing Wally, I am fine."

"Yo alright, let's go in before we get a tardy" Victor says, beginning to walk towards the school.

Karen and Jenny whisper to me as they walk past "We'll talk about this later."

Sighing, I begin to follow the others when a hand is placed on my shoulder. I turn around to find Richard looking at me carefully.

"Are you alright Kori?" he asks gently.

My heart flutters and I get butterflies in my stomach, nervously replying "Oh, um yes... Y-Yes I am fine."

Nodding his head, he rubs the back of his neck and I know him well enough to know this was a sign of his nervousness. I am glad I am not the only uncomfortable one. There is nothing more that I wish to do than kiss him, but during the right moment.

"Uh, o-ok..." he replies, and I blush for some unknown reason. Things were so awkward between us now. "I'll walk you to your first class" he adds, motioning for me to go ahead of him.

I smiled and head towards the school entrance. We walk in silence towards the school and you can feel the tension between us. This is going to be a _very_ long week...

**~Tuesday~**

I sit in Calculus class, dreading my next period which is lunch. Lunch used to be my favorite period, until things became awkward between Richard and I. Now he no longer sits by me and I feel sadenned. Perhaps I was wrong, perhaps he does not like me.

I walk to my locker and grab my lunch, sighing.

"Are you and Richard still awkward?" I hear someone ask from behind me.

Immediately I know it is Rachel, so I turn around and close my locker saying sadly "Yes, we are."

We begin to walk towards the cafeteria in silence and I brace myself when Rachel stops me outside the cafeteria saying "Don't worry Kori, he likes you. He just has to figure out how to show you."

"I hope you are right" I mumble as we walk into the cafeteria and to our table. If anyone tries anything they better beware, I am _not_ taking the 'shit' today.

* * *

Dick's POV

This is pure torture. I simply cannot work up the courage to say much of anything to Kori, and apperently she feels the same since she hasn't said anything to me either. Hell, we don't even talk or sit by each other at lunch anymore, she's so quiet and I don't help with my cowardess.

Walking into the cafeteria I make my way to the table and sit across from Kori. It's the closest we've sat since that 'dancing lesson'. Her emerald eyes turn to me in surprise and I just give a light smile, making her blush.

I wish I knew how to show her I like her, that I love her. Sadly I have not figured that out yet, but I better soon because all of this tension is going to drive me to insanity. All of a sudden I hear Kori growl and someone plops down in my lap.

"Hello Dick" Barbara growls seductively and I scowl.

Pushing her off of me and onto the floor, I spit "What do _you_ want."

Kitten comes and helps Barbara off the floor. She stands up and wipes off herself, and Kitten sneers "We were just wondering if you had like, finally left the little whore." Then she turned to Kori and added "But like, apparently not."

I stood up and was about to tell them off when once again Kori stopped me with a hand to my chest.

"Yes, you have figured it out. I am Richard's personal whore and he spends all day mercilessly fucking me" Kori began, and all of our mouths dropped open. Counting on her fingers, she said "In the shower, in bed, orally, against the wall, the floor, anal; you name it we have done it. I guess I am good enough to keep around and worthy enough to actually fuck, unlike you two bitches."

I can't believe that Kori said that, and apparently neither can anyone else. Everyone is frozen in place with mounts agape, staring at Kori as she smirks and plants a hand on her hip. Screaming and stomping her foot, Babs scampers away and Kitten follows, humiliated and without a word.

Staring at her with wide eyes, she turned around and giggled at my expression.

"Why did you say that?" I ask.

She giggles again and simply replies "That is what they think is happening, so I mearely agreed."

Sitting down, I follow and sit in my own seat as Kori tilted her head at everyone's shocked expressions.

"What is the matter?" she asks.

"Damn legs!" Wally exclaims, being the first one to recover, "you told them off!"

Rachel lets out a dark chuckle and says "So your Dick's own personal whore huh?"

Everyone burst into laughter as Kori and I blushed, when Jenny asks slyly "Is he any good Kor?"

My face reddened as I defended "Hey! What kind of question is that?"

"Come on man, we're just curious if she enjoyed it!" Victor called, and everyone burst into more laughter.

Kori blushed further and muttered "I merely wished for them to leave me alone."

Growing angry at my friends, I glared at them saying "Would you all just shut up already! She was just defending herself from bitch 1 and bitch 2. Stop making fun of her for standing up for herself, you should be proud!"

They all get guilty looks on their faces and Kori looks over at me with thankfulness.

Rachel grumbles "I'm sorry Kori."

We all give her a surprised look because Rachel _never_ apologizes, _ever_. She just shrugs her shoulders and Jenny and Karen add "Yeah, we're sorry Kor."

"Lil lady I didn't mean nothin, just teasing Dick over here" Victor apologizes and Gar nodded his head. "Kor I'm sorry" Gar says sincerely.

Watching Wally, he gets up and sits next to me looking at Kori while saying "Look Legs, I'm sorry. Dickie-boy here just gets teased a lot, but we shouldn't have said anything about you. I'm glad you told them damn whores off."

"I thank you Wally, and everyone else. I am not angry with you at all. I did truly not realize what I was saying until it was too late, it is just Kitten and Barbra drive me the insane. But none of what I said is true, and you know this, yes?"

Rachel smiles lightly, replying "Of course we do Kori."

I was still angry with them, but happy they apologized. Poor Kori, she has no idea what she's gotten herself into. I still can't believe what she said. My Kori; sweet, innocent, beautiful Kori, just named different ways I supposedly 'fucked her'. I _really_ need to find out a way to show her I love her.

**~Wednesday~**

Rachel's POV

I _hate_ people.

We were all suppose to go to a movie tonight, all eight of us. Richard and Kori claimed to not be up for it; those two needed to just make out already. Victor and Karen went to visit family, and weren't going to get home in time. Wally and Jenn ditched us to go on a date night by themselves. Which is why I am currently standing in front of the movie theatre alone, with _Gar_.

Out of all of the people I get stuck with at the movies it just _had_ to be Gar. I was standing at the front of the theater, alone, when I got one text after another saying how the others couldn't come. Sighing, I was about to leave when someone called my name.

"Hey Rae, wait up!" Gar calls from behind me.

I groan and turn around as he runs up to me and I say "Figures _you're_ the only one here."

Smiling, Gar replies "Yeah I'm here! We all made plans, not my fault everyone else cancelled."

"Whatever" I mutter.

"Do you wanna go see a movie since we're here?" he asks me.

I was about to make a sarcastic comment but it dies on my lips as I look into his eyes. In his eyes I can see that he's serious, and that if I said no it would crush him. Really I wouldn't mind hanging out with him for a bit...

Giving a sigh, I drone "Alright fine, but you're paying."

"Yes!" he cries and grabs my hand, dragging me inside.

We walk up to the ticket booth and Gar buys two tickets for 'Wicked Scary 3'.

As we walk away from the booth, the woman at the ticket window calls "You two enjoy your date!"

I growl and Gar blushes, but then brightens saying "Hey Rae, can we get some candy?!"

"Don't call me Rae" I threaten making him chuckle nervously, "and I don't care."

Pumping his fist in the air, Gar drags me over to the concession stand and asks "What candy do you want Rae, I mean Rachel?

I sigh and say "Junior mints."

"Ya know, you could at least try to have fun" he says before leaving me to go get our candy.

Thinking about what he said, I stand there waiting for him. Maybe I should be a bit nicer to him. I mean, he is the only one here and he does always try so hard to get to know me... Wait what?! Where did that come from?!

Before I have more time to criticize myself Gar comes back with candy in hand, and raises an eyebrow at my flustered expression saying "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I mutter as I walk towards the movie theater rooms.

"Ticket please" a busty blonde with a name tag of 'Emily' drones boredly.

I give her my ticket and she tore off the nub muttering "Theatre 3 to your left."

Walking past her and waiting for Gar, he hands her his ticket and Emily purrs "Theater 3 to your left handsome."

"Hehe, thanks urr... Emily" Gar replies kindly.

Giving an absolutely fake and forced giggle that makes me clench my teeth together, Emily asks "My shift's over in five, we could go somewhere."

Before I know what I'm doing, I growl and pop in front of him snarling "He already has plans you tramp."

Then I drag him away by his arm towards our movie theater and he yelps in pain from my dark nails stabbing his skin. I mutter about employees and how some of them are idiots before Gar rips his arm from my death grip.

"Damn Rae" Gar says as I turn to him and he rubs his arm, "if I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous and really care about me."

Putting back on a stoic face, I reply "I was promised a movie and I do not take promises lightly. Besides she was a grade A slut, you don't want that."

A small smile graces his lips as he mutters "I guess not..."

We stare into each other's eyes for a while before I clear my throat and ask "Shall we?"

His smile widens and Gar answers "Sure, let's go."

Grabbing my hand and pulling me into the dark room, a small blush dusts my face at the contact. Wait a minute, I don't blush! Get it together Rachel, you're losing your mind.

As we watch the movie I will admit, it _is_ scaring me. I let out a small whimper as the creature in 'Wicked Scary' flashes on the screen out of nowhere. All of a sudden Gar's arm wraps around me and my breath hitches.

"You ok Rae?" Gar whispers in my ear.

I clear my throat and reply "Yes I'm fine."

He turns back to the movie and doesn't move his arm. And I don't make him. It feels, right. Wait, what?! I swear I am going to go mental.

After the movie is over, we walk out of the theater and towards the parking lot. When we reach the edge we stop, and I turn to him.

"I had fun Rae" Gar comments, giving me a smile.

"I did too" I reply, "surprisingly."

He sticks his tongue out at me making me role my eyes, and he chuckles saying "Thanks for hangin with me Rae, hopefully we can do it again sometime."

Simply nodding my head, my arms without my consent wrap around him lightly. His own arms wrap around my slim frame and I blush at the contact. After a few seconds, I break the little hug.

"Even if you were scared" he teases and I slap him on the back of the head.

"Good night Gar" I say as I walk away and towards my black Camry.

"Good night Rae" he calls, going the opposite direction.

As I sit in my car, I take deep breaths trying to calm my racing pulse. Why am I so breathless? I don't know, but I know where I can get the answer. I need to talk to Kori...

**~Thursday~**

Kori's POV

School was very uneventful as it has been as of late. Things are still the 'awkward' between Richard and I. And I am beginning to feel a little lonely...

Luckily today after school all of the girls are coming over to my house to hang out. I still owe Bee and Jenn an explanation for the hickey on Richard's neck. They have _not_ let that one go, and I am tired of answering their questions.

Walking with Rachel out to her car, we got in and drove towards my house. I am nervous to tell them the reason for Richard and I's awkwardness. They have been constantly asking about it since they noticed we weren't talking all that much. At least I will get it off of my chest.

"Hey um, Kori?" Rachel asks me as I look over at her.

"Yes Rachel?" I reply.

She takes a deep breath and says slowly "How do you know if, you like someone?"

Inwardly grinning I answer "They intrigue you, you always wish to be around them, they are constantly on your mind, you dream of them, and you wish to get to know them as well as you know yourself. Why?"

"No reason" she drones while shaking her head.

No longer being able to contain my smile, I ask "You like Gar, yes?"

"No!" Rachel defends, glancing at me, "I do not, I was just curious."

"Mmhmm" I say, "if you say so... Or perhaps you are just curious if your growing affection towards Gar is romantic."

Rachel rolls her eyes and mutters "Whatever," pulling into my driveway.

Giggling as I grab my backpack and get out of the car, I drag Rachel by her hand up to my room. I sit down on the bed and pat the space next to me, making Rachel give a small smile. She sits next to me and I turn to her.

"Although we have only been friends a small time Rachel, I feel as if we have been friends for years. You know you can tell me anything" I say, giving her a small smile.

Rachel heaves a big sigh and exclaims "Alright fine! So I _may_ like Gar."

Becoming excited, I clap my hands and bounce up and down saying "Oh this is glorious Rachel!"

"I said I _might_, not did" she drones, making me stop my clapping and bouncing.

"Why? What is wrong Rachel?" I ask curiously.

Running a hand over her face, Rachel mutters "I don't even know what liking someone feels like."

"I told you in the car" I reply.

"Yeah but" she starts, but then pauses searching for the right words "what are the signs?"

I smile and say "You get butterflies when they look at you or touch you, you blush when they are kind to you, when they are the 'dork' it makes you smile, and you laugh at them, even if they are not funny."

"Well I'm all of those except the last one" Rachel replies making me laugh.

Just then there is a knock on the front door and I quickly get up to open it. Running down the stairs, I open the front door and say "Greetings friends, come in."

"Thanks Kor" Bee and Jenn say as they walk into my home.

"Nice place" Jenn comments absently as her and Bee look around.

I giggle saying "Come on, up here is my room."

As I lead them up the stairs my nerves grow. Why did I ever teach Richard that dance? We walk into my room and the girls all sit on my bed as I close the door.

"Come on girl spill!" Bee exclaims as Jenn nods her head in agreement.

Sighing, I sit on my bed saying "I will tell you the story, but you must promise not to interrupt, ok?" They nod their heads and I look at Rachel who makes a shooing motion with her hand, and I begin "After you all left on Saturday, Richard and I were talking when he said he wished to learn more of my culture. I decided to teach him the dance of Larista. When he asked what it meant, I lied to him and said happiness; when really it is the dance of lovers. The Larista is only performed at weddings by the bride and groom, since it signifies the beginning of their new relationship. The dance is meant to invoke passion, the reason why it is performed by the bride and groom."

"The moves are like love making, or perhaps 'dirty dancing'. The moves consist of grinding on your partner, licking each others's necks, and touching them wherever you please. I may have gotten a little carried away..." I trail off.

Bee raises an eyebrow asking "What do you mean by 'carried away?'"

"Umm" I say, blushing and looking down at my blanket picking at invisible lint, "I may have grinded on him and licked his neck..."

Jenn and Bee's mouths both dropped and squeaked "_What_?!"

Sheepishly smiling I muttered "It is part of the dance..."

"And the hickey?" Bee asks, making me blush.

I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear explaining "It seems when I was licking his neck I must have given it to him. I did not intend to."

They all nod their heads when Jenn asks curiously "Did he touch you?"

Flushing even further, I stutter "Oh um... Yes."

"Tell us where gurl!" Bee shouts, grabbing my arm and shaking me.

"Well, he grinded against me, touched my hips, stomach, back, and umm... M-My c-chest. Also he licked my neck" I answer quickly as Bee and Jenn stare at me wide eyed.

Bee grins saying "He did all of that?!"

"Yes" I reply.

"Then why aren't you two dating?! It's _obvious_ you both like each other" Jenn comments, tilting her head to consider me.

Sighing, I fall onto my back and cover my face with my hands whining "I do not know! Ever since then we have not spoken much and things have been the 'tense'. I believe he may like me, but I do not know how to express my love for him."

Finally Rachel speaks, having been quiet this whole time, she says "Why not just talk to him? Or do something together that you know he likes, start the conversation if he doesn't."

We all stare at her and she just shrugs her shoulders.

"I hate to admit it" Bee says slowly, "but that's a good idea Rachel!"

Nodding her head in agreement, Jenn adds "Yeah Kor, if he doesn't ask you over tomorrow, ask him if you can go over!"

I bite my lip and nod my head in agreement saying "Yes, I will do that."

The others talk on but I am too absorbed in my thoughts to hear them. I know I must get to Richard somehow. But how? Perhaps we can watch a movie to get more comfortable once more, and then talk. I do not know, but one thing I do know is that Richard is going to know how I feel this weekend, no matter what.

**~Friday~**

Third POV

Richard was getting _very_ tired of this little 'game' between him and Kori. The tension was diving him absolutely insane and he admitted he was feeling a little, lonely. He never realized how lonely he truly was until she came back into his life, and now he needed her, wanted her, _loved_ her.

The absolute worst was English Class. It was bad at lunch, but at least they were not forced to sit side by side. Normally they would pass notes and whisper to each other, but not anymore. What also made it horrible was that it was the exact period after lunch. Meaning they walked there together. Let's just say it wasn't a mind blowing conversation, if they even talked at all.

However, Richard was determined to tell her how he felt. He planned on asking her over after school, and maybe just watch a movie at first. Little did he know Kori had the same idea. So there they were, sitting in English class.

Gathering up his courage, Richard wrote a note and slipped it onto Kori's desk. Kori was surprised at the note and tried not to squeal with delight. Opening it up, it read "Wanna come over after school and just watch a movie or something?" She smiled and wrote down her reply, sneaking it onto his desk.

Her smile however did not go unnoticed by Richard, and it gave him butterflies. As he opened the note it read "That sounds most enjoyable! The same arrangement as all the other times?" He couldn't help but smile lightly, she sounded cute even on paper. After writing his answer on the note, he put it in Kori's outstretched hand.

You could say they were expert note passers. Especially since they pass notes every day and tried not to get caught by the teacher. Their record was clean so far.

Opening the note, Kori read "Sure, if you want. I'll swing by your locker after school. Can't wait! :D" The smiley face made Kori's heart soar. Perhaps he wasn't mad at her at all, maybe he _did_ just need a little shove. She wrote down her reply and looked to make sure the teacher wasn't watching, then slipped it into Richard's hand.

"I am excited as well 3" Richard read and smiled. The little heart was just like Kori, and it made him smile to know the tension was beginning to fade. Before he could reply the bell rang and everyone gathered their stuff.

Richard walked with Kori out of the classroom and said "I'll see you after school."

"Yes you shall, I cannot wait. I shall see you then!" Kori said as she began to walk towards her next class.

"I'll see you then!" he called back and made his way to gym.

* * *

Richard walked excitedly and nervously to Kori's locker. There was no telling what would happen if the two were left alone with no interruptions. As he reached her locker he didn't tickle her, sling an arm around her waist, or even scare her. He merely tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, closing her locker.

"Are you ready to go?" Richard asked after a brief period of silence. All of the excitement and happiness from earlier was replaced by nervousness.

Nodding her head, Kori replied "Yes I am."

Together they walked side by side to his car, not sharing a word. They could simply not find a thing to talk about as they got into the black camaro and buckled up. As they began to drive away from the school it remained silent.

Perhaps this will not be as easy as they first thought...

* * *

I present you with, another chapter! Thanks to PrincessNightstar24's request of Rachel and Gar at the movies. See? I take requests! Any who, I know most of you want to kill me, but just sit tight... It's coming! You all know how much I LOVE cliffhangers! Their kiss will be SO cute and fluffy and absolutely PERFECT it will make you melt! You have been warned... Moahahaha

Just because I stopped requiring reviews doesn't mean I don't want them! Please review, seriously it takes like 10 seconds... I appreciate **_kind_** suggestions and just tell me whatcha think! You can even review if you're not a member of the sight...

Hey everybody! I have a new story out called 'Calling Nurse Anders'! Go check it out! It's an AU in a hospital... Curious as to what I mean? Then go look it up! ;)

Coming Up: What happens at Richard's house? •.•


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PrincessNightstar24 who gave me the idea for this story. She rocks! I would **really **like to thank all those who reviewed and/or are following/favoriting my story. Anyway, enjoy!

Warning: **_SMUT AHEAD! IF THIS BOTHERS YOU THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ!_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... no matter how much I wish I did...

* * *

Third POV

Kori was silently dying on the inside. Not a word was exchanged as they drove towards Richard's house and she was beginning to panic. There was no way she would be able to tell Richard her feelings if they never said anything. She had to think of something, and fast.

As Richard drove down the road he was silently cursing himself. He didn't know why, but he simply couldn't start up a conversation with Kori. Then the anxiety began to set in. If they didn't talk, there was no way he would be able to share his feelings. What he needed was a plan; maybe.

Then an idea struck Kori and she finally broke the silence asking "May we watch a movie?"

"Of course Kori, what do you want to watch?" he asked, ecstatic they were now talking.

Kori smiled and looked over at him saying "The Little Mermaid."

Groaning, Richard whined "Kori! We _already_ watched that movie remember?"

"But we did not finish!" Kori defended, then crossed her arms proclaiming "it does not count if we did not finish it."

"_Fine_" he huffed as they pulled into the garage.

Going through their usual routine, Richard helped Kori out of the car and led her inside. There they split up as Kori went to hunt for her movie and he went to get snacks. Kori found the movie and put it in as Richard walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

Kori sat down close to Richard so that their shoulders and legs were touching. It was how they normally sat and that's how Kori wanted it. Little did she know that's how Richard wanted it as well and was inwardly grinning.

As the movie began to play, Kori couldn't help but sing along to all of the songs. A light smile graced Richard's lips as he looked down at Kori. They continued to watch the movie in silence except for the occasional crunching of popcorn and song burst from Kori as the tension thickened. They were both squirming and fidgeting as they sat awkwardly in silence.

They kept on in that way until the scene Richard had been dreading finally came up, kiss the girl. However, this was Kori's absolutely _favorite_ part of the movie. Richard had nothing against this scene of the movie, it's just with their awkwardness it was going to be horrible.

"There you see her" Kori's sweet melodic voice called out and he notices her singing voice was beautiful. Richard began to fidget and of _course_ the characters in the movie just had to look like them. "She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her" she added. He couldn't help but agree with song because it was the way he felt.

Kori continued to sing along as they absentmindedly leaned closer. Internally he was waging a war with himself as the song began to end. Looking up at Richard as the song ended she sang "Kiss the girl." They moved closer, and she breathed "Kiss the girl." So he did just that.

Leaning forward he captured Kori's lips in a sweet kiss. She tensed, shocked, and had no time to respond as he pulled away quickly. Kori kept her eyes closed as Richard moved away and she slowly brought a hand up to her lips. Watching her closely he was worried he had been wrong about her feelings when her eyes shot open and she looked at Richard. Then he watched as the biggest smile he had ever seen lit up her face.

With a glee filled laugh she tackled Richard so that he was flat on his back on the sofa. Her face hovered over his as tears of joy streamed down her face. Smiling and cupping her face, Richard wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Then brought her lips to his. Slowly and sweetly their lips moved in sync as his own happy tears joined hers.

Richard ran his tongue along Kori's bottom lip and she curiously opened her mouth. She couldn't help but let out a slight moan as his tongue found her own and their two muscles danced together with passion. Planting his hands on her hips, he slowly trailed them up the sides of her body until they reached her shoulders. There he pulled her flush against him and explored every dip and curve of her back. Breaking apart for air, they looked into each other's eyes and Kori ran a hand through his hair.

Finally Richard spoke the words Kori had been waiting to hear all her life "I love you Kori Anders, my star."

She smiled as fresh tears streamed down her face replying "I love you too Richard John Grayson, my robin."

Letting out a glee filled laugh of his own, Richard sat up and picked her up. Richard span Kori around as she threw her head back in laughter. Then he brought his lips crashing to hers as he placed a hand in her thick red hair, dragging her closer as her feet settled on the ground.

The kiss deepened as they both let out small moans, and Richard cupped the sides of her face. Breaking their embrace, he rested his forehead against hers and gazed into her shining emeralds. Something caught Richard's eye and he looked down, seeing her locket.

"Star" he breathed, looking back up into her eyes as he grabbed the locket.

As he opened it and looked at the picture Kori said "I have worn it every single day we were apart Richard. It helped me through many troubling times, and I will never take it off."

Snapping the locket closed, Richard looked into her eyes and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Unshed tears shimmered in his eyes as he whispered "You are amazing." Kori kissed Richard full on the lips and he kissed her back. Breaking the kiss, Richard sat down on the couch and dragged Kori onto his lap.

Kori turned around so that she straddled his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck. Placing his hands on her hips, Richard gave her another light kiss.

"Star?" he asked as his hand tucked a strand of Kori's hair behind her ear.

"Yes Richard?" she responded, playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

Lightly smiling, he asked "I want you to be my girlfriend Star. That is, if you'll have me?"

Returning the smile, Kori replied "That is all that I have ever wanted."

"Then I'm sorry for making you wait so long" he whispered huskily as his lips brushed against her own.

Kori looked into his sapphire pools and purred "It was worth the wait."

Their lips met once more, but this time much more passionately. Tongues wrestling for dominance, Kori's hands snuck up the front of his shirt. Shrugging off his jacket, Richard threw it to the ground and placed his hands on her waist. Kori began to grind on him in his lap and Richard moaned. His lips left Kori's and trailed open mouthed kisses down her jaw and to her neck.

Attacking her neck, Kori moaned and lightly scrathed her nails up his torso. He hissed in pain and pleasure as she sought out his mouth. Completely forgetting about the movie, Richard decided that he couldn't take it any more. Standing up, Kori wrapped her legs around his waist and snaked her arms around his neck as he cupped her bottom for support.

Kori left kisses down his jaw and began her own assault on his neck as Richard carted Kori up the stairs and into his bedroom. Walking inside and closing the door behind him, Richard moved the blanket down to the end of the bed and laid Kori down gently, crawling on top of her. Immideately Kori dug a hand in his hair and pulled him closer to her so she could kiss him once more.

Lips moving together, Kori broke their embrace to lift his shirt over his head. Placing a hand on his chest she slowly ran her hand down his muscles, admiring him. Excpet this time she was allowed to eye him appreciatively and touch wherever she wanted.

Trailing her tongue up his jaw and to his ear, Kori purred "Your body is most pleasing Richard." Shivers ran up his spine as she nibbled on his ear lobe.

Richard moved his own hands under Kori's shirt and up to cup her breasts. She moaned as he massaged her chest and Richard pulled her shirt over her head.

"May I?" he whispered as his fingers moved behind her back.

Nodding her head she arched her back to allow him better access, and he unid the clasp to her bra. Slipping the straps off her shoulders, Richard threw the garment behind him and allowed himself to look Kori over. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight of his new girlfriend and best friend topless.

Her breasts were firm, and fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. When they got carried away with their dancing he had felt her chest, but the feel didnt compare to the look. Kori blushed as Richard glanced at her chest. Looking her in the eyes, he breathed "You are so beautiful." Kori flushed further and Richard gave her a passionate kiss.

Slowly he trailed his hands up her toned stomach and to her full chest. Both of his hands covered her mounds and he began to tweak her nipples. She moaned into his mouth as the rough pads of his finger tips explored and Kori broke their kiss to let out a deep moan as he rolled one of her nipples in between his fingers. Attacking her neck, he continued to torment her as he left kisses down to her chest.

Taking a nipple into his mouth he began to suckle lightly, causing Kori to let out a high pitched moan of "Richard."

Encouraged by her moan, he continued his menstrations of her other breast with his hand as he gently pulled on her nipple with his teeth. Arching her back in bliss, she pushed more of her mound into his mouth. Kori ran her hands through his hair and lightly tugged on it with every moan.

Richard moved to her other breast and continued his sweet torture as his hand fondled the other. With a final tug of her nipples he ran his tongue up her neck and to her mouth where she viciously fought for dominance. Kori had been waiting so long for Richard, and she didn't want to wait any longer.

Breaking their passionate embrace Kori said in between pants "Richard... Please... Do not... Stop."

"Your wish is my command princess" he whispered huskiky, unbuttoning her shorts and sliding them down her legs.

Kori followed in his steps and undid his pants, moving them down his legs and adding them to the growing pile of clothing. A thought crossed his mind and he asked "What about protection?"

"I am taking birth control" Kori said, looking up at him.

"Good" he replied, taking her lips once more.

Really he was extremely relieved he didn't have to use a condom. They were always awkward to put on and a pain to deal with. What made this even better was it was Kori. _His_ Star that loved him and wanted him, and dammit he was going to give her whatever she wanted. Because truth was Richard had never thought he'd see her again and he wanted her, needed her.

Richard ran a hand down her body and slid down her panties. Breaking their kiss, he looked her over and he had never seen someone so perfect. Kori was curvy and flat in all of the right places but she fought not to cover herself. He sensed this and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Then moving down to her ear he whispered "You are the most gorgeous, charming, kind, amazing woman I have ever met and you are perfect."

Looking up into his eyes, Kori whispered "And you are the gentlest, most caring, handsome, and loving man I have ever met."

They both smiled as more tears were shed and shared a sweet kiss. Soon the kiss grew more passionate and deepened. Their tongues dancing together when Richard slid a finger into her. Her body tensed as she focused on the movements of his hand. Exploring her slick folds, he began to pump his finger in and out of her.

Kori let out a low moan which became higher in pitch when he inserted another finger. She broke their kiss to moan and tugged on his hair. Trailing open mouthed kisses down to her neck, he went further. Kissing her between her breasts, he kissed down her stomach and dipped his tongue in her naval.

Taking his fingers out, Richard spread open her legs and kissed the inside of her thigh. Kori moaned as he licked her slit, and she fisted the sheets to her sides. He continued to lick her up and down, and couldn't help but let out a slight moan as she was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. Giving her clit a suck, she whimpered and clawed at his back.

"Richard, please" she panted in between moans.

"What do you want from me Star?" he asked huskily as his tongue trailed up her once more.

"Love me, make me yours" she whimpered.

Giving her a final lick, he kissed his way back up her body and she devoured his mouth. Kori ran her hands down his chest and hooked them into the front of his boxers, easing him of his last peice of clothing. He sighed in relief as his erection sprang free and Kori giggled, making him smile.

Kori ran a hand through his hair and squirmed underneath him saying "Please Richard, take me."

Nodding his head he kissed her lightly on the lips and positioned himself at her entrance whispering "Alright baby, this is going to hurt."

She nodded her head and he eased himself into her, letting out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding as they were hip to hip. Tensing as he entered her, Kori was in a lot of pain. As her newly deflowered body stretched, she waited for the pain to subside. He wiped away strands of hair stuck to her sticky forehead and cupped the side of her face.

"Hey baby, I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked, worried.

Smiling up at him, she shook her head as the pain was replaced with more of an odd burning sensation and replied "No Richard. It merely caused me some discomfort at first, but I am fine now." Experimently moving her hips, Richard let out a moan causing her to giggle.

He shook his head at her and said affectionately "Minx."

Kori gave Richard a kiss and trailed kisses up to his ear whispering "You may move."

Slowly he pulled almost all of the way out of her and pushed himself back in. They both let out moans as he picked up a steady pace. Kori wrapped her legs around his waist and Richard kissed her swollen lips. Their kiss deepened as he began to fondle her chest, making her whimper.

"_Richard_" Kori moaned, breaking their kiss and throwing her head back in ecstasy.

His thrusts picked up power and he moaned "Damn Kori, you're so tight."

Trailing his tongue down her neck he took one of her mounds back into his mouth and swirled his tongue around. Her back arched and her hands shakily ran down his back. Moving his mouth back up to her's their tongues battled and he began to angle his strokes, looking for her special spot.

Then he hit a spot that made Kori scream her release "X'hal Richard."

Her walls clenched wildly around his length and he focused his efforts on hitting her g-spot. Trembling and panting, Kori whimpered and clung to him. She began to move her hips in time with his and meet his strokes, causing them both to moan. Attacking her neck, she tilted her head to the side to allow him better access and dug her nails into his shoulders.

Feeling as if he was going to explode, Richard conitinued to thrust into her. Desperately he reached down to where they were joined and pinched her clit, causing her to moan throatily. With one final powerful thrust Kori screamed her climax once more and Richard groaned "Kori."

A few more thrusts and Richard collapsed on top of her. They both panted and were unable to move their bodies as they basked in the after glow of post climax. Richard was the first to recover and rolled off of her, pulling her to him. Then he hooked the blanket with a foot and covered them with it.

They looked into each other's eyes and Richard leaned over and kissed her forehead whispering "I love you so much."

Wrapping her arms around his chest, she pushed her body flush against his replying "And I love you as well, I always have."

"You've always loved me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes" she answered, running a hand through his ebony locks, "ever since we were children. I have only ever loved you and have been waiting for you."

Tears streamed down his face as he said "I've always loved you too. I wished I had been better to you and saved myself for you as you did me. I'm so sorry."

Cupping the side of his face Kori shook her head saying "No Richard, do not be sorry." She forced him to look her in the eyes and wiped away his tears whispering "It does not matter what you have done in your past, I still love you. You are truly an amazing person on the inside and you must assure me that you will not repeat your same mistakes and love me, all you need to do is love me."

Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her close and whispered "I promise I will always love you and I will _never_ be who I used to be."

Kori looked into his eyes and said "I believe you Richard, and I will always love you as well."

He leaned forward and captured her lips. Their tongues swirled together and Kori ran her hands through his hair. Breaking apart, she rolled over and Richard wrapped his arms around her waist, snuggling into her back.

Spooning her, they intertwined their legs and Richard whispered "Goodnight Star, I love you."

"Good night Richard, I love you too" she replied, grabbing one of his hands and locking their fingers together.

Resting his head on the pillow next to her, Richard silently vowed to never leave Kori's side again. He loved her with every fiber of his being and there was no way he will ever leave her again.

* * *

Ok everyone say it with me now, AWWWWWWW! How adorable was that?! Told you it would be worth the wait! Originally I was not going to make them have sex but PrincessNightstar24 was all for it and it just came to be so don't judge! ;p

Just because I stopped requiring reviews doesn't mean I don't want them! Please review, seriously it takes like 10 seconds... I appreciate **_kind_** suggestions and just tell me whatcha think! You can even review if you're not a member of the sight...

Hey everybody! I have a new story out called 'Calling Nurse Anders'! Go check it out! It's an AU in a hospital... Curious as to what I mean? Then go look it up! ;)

Coming Up: The next morning =^.^=


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PrincessNightstar24 who gave me the idea for this story. She rocks! I would **really **like to thank all those who reviewed and/or are following/favoriting my story. Anyway, enjoy!

Warning: **_SMUT AHEAD! IF THIS BOTHERS YOU THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ!_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... no matter how much I wish I did...

* * *

Third POV

Kori awoke to light butterfly kisses being placed against her neck. Not immediately opening her eyes, soon a hand went up and down her arm and over the curve of her shoulder. A light smile graced her lips as the touch flitted around her exposed back and she eeped when it pinched her bottom.

Hearing deep chuckling from behind her, she rolled over and came face to face with deep blue eyes. She giggled as Richard pulled her flush against him and softly kissed her lips.

"Good morning beautiful" he murmured as he kissed her neck.

She smiled and said "Good morning Richard."

Stopping his torture of her neck, Richard leaned back to look into her eyes and smiled whispering "Did you sleep well?"

A light blush dusted her face as she remembered last night and he chuckled at her embarrassment. Huffing at him she punched him in the arm and he yelped.

Richard began to pout and said "What was that for?"

"For laughing at me!" she exclaimed, feigning anger.

Wrapping his arms around her, he gave her 'the eyes' and said "I'm sorry, forgive me?"

She eyed him warily, but couldn't help to giggle when he stuck out his lower lip and Kori huffed "Alright I will forgive you! But only because you are cute."

"You really think I'm cute?" he asked.

"No" she replied, trying to keep a straight face and making him guffaw.

Rolling over and crossing his arms, Richard said "Fine, no more kisses for you then."

Silently shaking her head at his actions, Kori spooned his back and wrapped her arms around his torso. Leaning forward she planted light kisses up his shoulder and neck until she reached his ear. She nibbled on the fleshy appendage, sending a shiver up Richard's spine.

He turned so he was facing her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, dragging her closer. Kori ran her hands through his hair and breathed "Kiss me."

Abiding by her wishes, Richard leant forward and captured Kori's lips in a kiss. Their lips moved in sync as their tongues danced together with passion. Richard let his hands wander as they ran through her long fiery locks. They broke apart to catch their breath and Richard looked Kori over.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" he replied, running his hand up and down her back, "you are just so amazingly gorgeous."

She blushed and looked down, muttering "I am not that pretty."

Shaking his head, Richard placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face so they were looking into each other's eyes. Then he whispered "You are beautiful."

Kori teared up and tackled Richard onto his back, littering his face with kisses. Chuckling, Richard grabbed the back of her neck and dragged her upwards for a kiss. Lips moving together, he slowly began to run his hands up and down her back before pulling her flush against him. Her hands ran through his hair as his own moved around to her chest.

Gently flipping them over so Richard loomed over Kori, his hands tormented her soft mounds. Her back arched as he trailed kisses down her jaw and neck to her chest. There he took a hardened peak into his mouth, lightly suckling. Letting out a moan, Kori gasped as one of his fingers slipped into her.

Throwing her head back in ecstasy as he added another finger and moved his mouth to torment her other breast, Kori moaned "Richard."

Richard trailed kisses back up to her lips where they passionately fought for dominance as Kori tugged on his hair. He knew that last night things had gotten a little out of hand and he should have been gentler with her, but he couldn't help himself. Being absolutely beautiful on the outside and the inside, Kori made Richard go crazy in ways he never would have imagined. Now he had the chance to love her and see all if her in the early morning light, and he sure as hell was going to take it.

Slipping his fingers out of her, he chuckled at her sound of annoyance. He got off of her and kneeled beside her, moving the blanket to the end of the bed. Every glorious inch of her perfectly tanned skin showing, and his desire for her increased.

Kori fought not to cover herself up as his eyes gazed at her body hungrily. Since he was distracted, she allowed her own eyes to wander his body. From his tousled black hair and strong chin to his finely chisled abdomen, Dick Grayson was a god. And he was all Kori's, again.

Sitting up, Kori scootched over and straddled his hips, purring "Riiiiichard."

He had been watching her, and Richard smirked replying "Yes Star?"

"I love you" she said, smiling

"I love you too" he said, placing his hands on her hips.

This caused Kori to bite her lip in thought and eventually ask "Richard?"

"Yeah Star?" he answered, trying not to sound flustered.

Leaning forward she laid flat against him, pushing her breasts into his chest breathing "Touch me."

His breathing hitched and he said teasingly "Why are you so demanding?"

"Because I have never been touched before, and you make me feel glorious" she whispered seductively, running her hands up his chest.

Running his hands up her sides, Kori's body tensed. She sucked in a breath when he brushed a thumb over one of her nipples. Leaning forward his lips brushed against her own as he said "I'm glad I make you feel glorious, and I will only ever be the one to touch you like this."

"Please" she gasped, his hands just faintly beginning to continuously rub her nipples, "I wish for you to always be the only one, so _please_."

Richard looked into her eyes and saw the love and desire laced through them. "It would be my pleasure" he replied huskily, immediately taking a mound into his mouth.

Letting out a slight moan, Kori grasped at his back as her back arched in pleasure. Then he trailed hot, open mouthed kisses up her neck and to her mouth. Their tongues wrestled as the kiss grew more passionate.

His hands tangled in her hair as her own did the same thing. A moan escaped them both as she accidentally pressed her wet center to his throbbing erection. Their kiss filled with more hunger as Richard gently nudged Kori. Getting the idea, she laid on her back and he crawled on top of her, never breaking their passionate embrace.

Settling over Kori, Richard laid nestled in between her legs. He leaned down and dragged his tongue up her body, looking into her eyes the whole time. She moaned and her breathing became ragged as he continued his sweet torture. Briefly stopping at the swell of her chest, he continued upwards. Finally reaching her mouth, he immediately dove his tongue between her lips. Finding her's their tongues danced together as Richard continued to kneed his girlfriend's chest.

Gently running his hands over her smooth skin, Kori grabbed the backs of his shoulders as he slid a finger over her wet folds. She moaned into his mouth and ran her hands over his back. Inserting a finger, her back arched and she broke their kiss to let out a moan. He attacked her neck and she whimpered, clawing at his shoulders.

"Richard" she moaned as he added yet another digit into her wet center.

"What, do you want, Star?" he panted, continuing his assault on her neck.

"_You" _she panted, locking eyes with him.

Finally giving in to his and Kori's desires, he slipped his fingers out of her. He thrusted powerfully into her as he pinched one of her nipples, making her let out a loud moan. Continuing to thrust into her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and began rocking her hips in time with his thrusts.

Kori had never felt so, glorious. The sensations caused by Richard were unlike any other, and she knew it wouldn't be. Richard Grayson was her best friend, her boyfriend, and now her lover. He is her everything, and Kori loved him unconditionally. There will only ever be him for her, and no one else.

Leaning up to his ear, she nibbled on it and purred "Faster."

Immediately he picked up the pace and power of his thrusts, making the bed slightly rock and Kori let out a high pitched moan. Rising to meet each of his strokes, she made him go deeper inside of her causing them both moan. He began angling his strokes to find her sweet spot as Kori felt the pressure building up in her abdomen.

Richard was about to give up when he hit a spot that made Kori scream her release on the next thrust. Satisfied that he'd finally found it, he continued to hit that spot as Kori trembled from her climax. Reaching up, Kori dragged him down and kissed him passionately. Their tongues wrestled as the kiss deepened and he palmed one of her breasts.

Continuing to torment her chest, Richard trailed kisses down her jaw and neck to her chest. He moaned as Kori met his thrust forcefully causing him to go even further inside her. Richard picked up the speed and force further, making Kori moan with every thrust. The scream from her second climax was muffled by his own mouth over hers and he desperately tried to put off his own.

Kori panted, covered with sweat, as she bathed in the glow of post climax. Already feeling her third approaching, she moaned as Richard licked and sucked her neck. Determined, he slid a hand down to where they were joined and began searching for her clit.

Desperately he found the bundle of nerves, and began rubbing and pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. With one final thrust, they both came together. Richard let out a low moan as his molten seed spilled into Kori, and she moaned loudly as her third climax racked her body.

Giving a few more thrusts, Richard collapsed on Kori's heaving chest. He listened to the sparratic beating of her heart, and once he gained control over his body, he looked up at her. Chin resting on her chest, Kori smiled and he returned it. Her hands ran through his hair and he closed his eyes, enjoying the touch.

"You know" he said, opening his eyes, "I love it when you run your hands through my hair."

She giggled replying sassily "I know." Then she tilted her head to the side saying "What else do you love?"

Rolling off of her and turning to face her, they were face to face as he said "About you? I love your giggle, your eyes, your accent, your hair, how much you care about everyone, but most importantly I love how beautiful you are, on the inside and out."

A dazzling smile flashed on her face and tears gathered in her jade eyes. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and tangled her legs in his as his own arms wrapped around her waist.

"Why are you so the nice to me?" Kori asked, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Becuase you were the first person nice to me, my first best friend, my first kiss, my first love. You are my everything, if you ever left again I would just die because life wouldn't be worth living" he said honestly, confused at her shocked expression.

Tears streamed down her face as Kori tucked her head under his chin, he could barely hear her words for they were only a whisper "Ever since I left Gotham, I have never had another friend. No one else excepted me, and without you to defend me I was bullied so very much. I-I did not want to live..."

Then he noticed it, Richard didn't know why he hadn't seen it before. There were scars. Little scars all over the tops of her arms, legs, and stomach. "No" he breathed, running a hand over her stomach.

Sobs racked her body as he pulled her to him, running a hand through her hair. "I-I almost killed myself a couple of times, but the one thing that kept me here was you. That maybe one day I would see you again, and I had my locket. Without it I might not still be here."

The realization of the situation struck him and tears began to form. "Oh my god Star" he breathed, cupping both sides of her face and wiping away her tears, "never, ever do that again. I love you, I always have and I always will. If you ever need anything I'm here for you, no matter what. You are the most important thing to me in my whole life, and I could not go on without you. "

Finally relieved she had told him, Kori sniffled and asked "You are not angry or repulsed by my actions?"

Shaking his head and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Richard said "Of course not. I am angry, but not at you. I'm angry at the people who hurt you, and mainly at myself. I should have been there for you, but I..." He trailed off, breaking into sobs.

Kori grabbed onto him and they both held each other, crying. When Richard finally found his voice, he whispered "Promise me you'll never do it again."

"I promise" she replied. Kori wasn't sure if she could keep the promise, but she sure as hell was going to try. As long as she had Richard, she would be ok.

Sitting up, Richard dragged Kori onto his lap and have her a firm kiss. This kiss was different from the others, it was filled with regret and promise. Pulling back just a bit, their lips brushed together as Richard added "And I promise you will only ever be the one for me. I vow to love you forever and always."

Mpre tears streaked down her face as she have a shaky laugh, giving him a passionate kiss after saying "I vow as well, and I better be the only one."

Their kiss deepened as both let out small moans, quickly becoming aroused. Kori pulled away from his mouth and trailed kisses along his jaw. "Star?" he asked, tilting his head to the side to allow her better access to his neck.

"Hmm?" she responded, sucking on his pulse.

"I think we should clean up" he said, causing Kori to pull back from his neck and look him in the eyes.

"Oh?" she asked, a wicked gleam forming in her eye, "what did you have in mind?"

Leaning forward he whispered huskily in her ear "How about I show you?"

They looked into each other's eyes until both jumped forward at the same time, lips crashing together. Now Richard needed to show Kori how important she was to him and how much he needed her.

Richard stood up and Kroi snaked her arms around his neck while her legs wound around his waist. His hands immediately cupped her bottom for support and carted her to the bathroom. Without breaking their passionate embrace, Richard turned on the shower and stepped inside. Immediately pressing Kori into the wall, freeing his hands.

Kori was far from fine, bet she felt tremendously better now that Richard knew her secret. What she needed now was him, to be with him. Only he brought her the stability she needed and wanted, and only he knew about it. She was glad that Richard was not treating her too differently, but instead wanted to make her feel loved.

As he pushed himself inside of her, Kori radiated. No one could ever help her the way he did, and now what she needed was his love. Picking up a steady pace Richard hoped he wasn't hurting her emotionally. He just wanted to show his love, and she seemed to thrive on his touch. There was no protest and she definitely wanted him, one could simply tell from her moans.

He just hoped he made the right choice and made a secret vow in his head, to never leave her side again, no matter what.

* * *

After a _very_ long shower and finally becoming clean, they both were getting dressed. Richard doned a simple pair of black sweatpants and a white tank while Kori put back on her underwear and bra with a button up shirt of Richard's. She left the top three buttons open, exposing cleavage and borrowed Richard's comb to comb her wet fiery locks.

Richard grabbed her hand and tried to ignore how hot his girlfriend looked, opening his bedroom door. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a piece of paper. There was a paper taped to his door. Grabbing the note he read it over as Kori gave him a questioning glance.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to look at the paper in his hand.

Looking over at Kori he said "Just listen." He cleared his throat and began reading "Dear Dick and Kori, first of all I would like to be the first to say congratulations. Also if Kori gets pregnant I'm going to laugh. Dick I thought I said hands to yourself? You better watch your back. The ONLY reason I came here was to find Kori. Galfore was worried when she didn't come home and I told him I'd check for him. Don't worry I covered for you, but don't expect me to do it again. Ew, ok I'm going to leave now since I just heard some moans. Rachel."

Kori paled and her eyes grew wide exclaiming "X'hal, I forgot to call home!"

Running back into Richard's room she grabbed her shorts and found her phone. Richard came in and sat on the bed. There was no way he would be able to face Rachel now. She was pacing as she called home and waited for someone to answer.

It was answered on the second ring and a voice boomed "Yes? This is the Ander's house, who is speaking please?"

Immediately answering in tamaranian Kori said "_K'norfka? It is I, Kori._"

"_Aw little one, where were you? You never came home_" he replied, also speaking tamaranian.

"_I am over at a friend's house and accidentally fell asleep, I am sorry K'norfka_" she said.

Galfore sighed saying "_It is alright my little bumgorf, I am merely happy you have friends_." There was a pause before he added "_How about you spend the rest of the weekend with your friends_?"

Speechless, Kori stuttered "_You, I, would... You would let me_?"

"_Yes little one, do you wish to stay there? Remember you have Monday off for Memorial Day. Just be back before nine on Monday, yes_?" he replied.

Kori let out a happy squeal crying "_Oh thank you K'norfka! I will see you then!_"

"_Ok my little bumgrorf, goodbye_" he said.

"_Goodbye_" she replied, hanging up the phone.

Spinning around to Richard, he raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned exclaiming "My K'norfka said I could stay here the whole weekend!"

Richard smiled and 'oofed' as Kori tackled him onto his back. Chuckling, Richard said "I'm glad to know you're so excited, but what if I say no?"

Settling over him so that she straddled his hips, she leaned down and purred in his ear "Then I will convince you to let me stay."

He smirked and let out a moan as Kori began to grind on him. This sly, little minx was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Galfore sighed as he put down the phone. By just seeing the huge man one would assume that he was mean and tough, but he was just a teddy bear. Walking up to Ryan's room he knocked on the door saying "I wish to tell you something little one."

The door opened and Ryan allowed his K'norfka to come in. Galfore sat on the edge of Ryan's bed and Ryan asked "What is it K'norfka?"

"I have something very important to tell you, but please do not tell your sister. I wish to tell her myself" he said, patting the space next to him.

Ryan nodded and sat down, curious at the sad expression on his Uncle's face. There must be something wrong...

* * *

How did ya'll like it?! Ok so I hope no one was offended or upset about Kori's issues. I'm sorry but that does happen in real life. What do you think Galfore is hiding? It will blow all of your minds XD

Just because I stopped requiring reviews doesn't mean I don't want ! Please review, seriously it takes like 10 seconds... I appreciate **_kind_** suggestions and just tell me whatcha think! You can even review if you're not a member of the sigh...

Hey everybody! I have a new story out called 'Calling Nurse Anders'! Go check it out! It's an AU in a hospital... Curious as to what I mean? Then go look it up! ;)

Coming Up: Cute couple weekend!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PrincessNightstar24 who gave me the idea for this story. She rocks! I would **really **like to thank all those who reviewed and/or are following/favoriting my story. Anyway, enjoy!

Warning: No smut this chapter, but implications are made and language**_  
_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... no matter how much I wish I did...

* * *

**_~Saturday~_**

Third POV

After their little dilemma with Galfore, Richard and Kori decided to settle down on the couch and watch a movie. This time _not _The Little Mermaid. No, this time Richard got to pick, and knowing Kori, he of course picked Dumbo. After all she just _loves_ Disney, and he does too, even though he'll never admit it.

Sitting down on the couch, Richard wrapped his arm around Kori as she snuggled into his side. As the movie started Kori munched on some popcorn and Richard chuckled when she squealed as the movie started.

"You are simply too adorable" Richard said with a smile.

Kori looked up at him and blushed muttering "Thank you." Smiling, he leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Their kiss ended after a few seconds and Richard pulled her closer, both of them sighing contently.

As the movie played, Richard found himself watching the beautiful redhead instead of the movie. He came to find out that even the little things Kori did made his heart skip a beat. The way her nose crinkled when she laughed, her beautiful smile that lip up her face, the way her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion; he found it all extremely endearing.

He was finding it hard to control himself but he was saved as 'Pink Elephants on Parade' started in Dumbo. It was both Richard and Kori's favorite part. Both sang along as they watched the screen, and Kori laughed as Richard sang extremely loud as well as off key.

After that song was over they settled back down as the next song began, and Richard resumed watching Kori. This time however she noticed it, and looked up at him smirking.

"You are doing it again" Kori said, referring to when he was watching her during movie night.

"I am" he replied, pulling her closer and smiling, "except this time I have an excuse."

Kori smirked, leaning closer and whispering "Oh yes? And what is it?"

Their lips minutely brushing, Richard said "I was simply watching my beautiful girlfriend who is so amazing that I was entranced."

A brilliant smile lit up Kori's face and she leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. They continued giving each other light pecks and Kori giggled.

"Hey Star, we should get you a new picture for your locket to go with the old one" Richard suggested in between kisses.

Kori smiled saying "That would be amazing."

Chuckling, Richard took out his phone and said "Alright Kori, smile."

They put both of their faces in the frame and Richard turned, kissing Kori on the cheek. Her smile widened and her eyes scrunched up cutely at the surprise.

Showing her the picture he explained "Now it's the opposite. In the locket, you were kissing me and it was the end of our relationship. Now I'm kissing you and it's only the beginning."

Kori turned to him and tackled him onto his back saying "You are amazing Richard."

She crawled up his body until her face hovered over his and he smiled up at her asking "I know... Do I get a prize for being so awesome?"

"Hmm" Kori said, tapping her chin and pretending to think, "but what shall I give you? Oh yes, I know the perfect reward."

Leaning forward Kori kissed him, and he eagerly kissed her back. Their kiss deepened as his hands wound in her hair and she gripped his shoulders. As their tongues battled, Richard began letting his hands wander.

One hand stayed in her hair while the other trailed down her back. Following the curve of her spine to her bottom where he gave it a light squeeze, continuing on. His hand went as far as the back of her thighs and then moved to the other side of her and underneath. Goosebumps formed on Kori's skin as his feather like touch moved upwards. His hand went over her thigh, traveled up her flat stomach, and brushed one of her hardened peaks with his finger tips, causing Kori to gasp.

Richard chuckled and Kori tilted her head at him, breathing "What?"

Shaking his head, Richard replied "Nothing, I just love how you gasp every single time."

She blushed and whispered "It is because I have never been touched in tyat way before, and I will never get used to the feeling of your touch."

Smiling up at her, Richard was about to speak when his phone rang. "I think history is repeating itself" he sighed, making Kori giggle as he found his phone.

Kori allowed her mind to wander as Richard spoke on the phone. Today so far had been wonderful, definitely worth going through the awkwardness of the week. Although she couldn't figure out why Galfore had wanted her to spend the weekend at Richard's. Kori just had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked to Richard as he hung up and he smiled up at her.

"Do you wanna have a movie night tonight?" Richard asked her.

Immediately Kori's eyes brightened and she exclaimed "With our friends?" He nodded his head and Kori said enthusiastically "Oh yes! May we?"

"I don't know" Richard trailed off, smirking, "I don't think you deserve it."

Kori huffed at him, then an evil grin crept onto her face. "I will convince you" she purred seductively, running a hand up the inside of his shirt.

He chuckled and ran his hands up and down her back saying "Oh I just love you Star."

"I love you as well, Robin" Kori replied, smiling as he smiled back and the movie ended in the background. Looking at the screen, Kori commented "I believe our movie has done the ending."

Looking over at the screen as well, he replied "Guess so, now what do you want to do?"

Kori tapped her chin in thought, then smirked. Leaning down to his ear she whispered "I have an idea."

* * *

At seven o'clock all of the small 'family' began arriving. Everyone had just come in their pajamas, knowing they would end up sleeping at Richard's house anyway. First to arrive was Rachel and Richard couldn't look her in the eye as he opened the door for her. Rachel was wearing long black pajama pants with a long sleeved black shirt.

"Friend Rachel!" Kori cried, immediately wrapping the goth girl up in a hug. Kori was wearing one of Richard's t-shirts that was clearly too big, the bat symbol splashed on the front and had on a pair of black sweatpants while Richard was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black sweatpants.

Rachel awkwardly patted Kori's back saying "Hi Kori." Escaping the red head's grasp, Rachel frowned as Richard chuckled. "I wouldn't be laughing if I was you, let I remind you you're not off the hook yet" Rachel said with a smirk, making Richard gulp and flush red.

Cocking her head to the side in confusion, Kori asked "What are you talking about Rachel? What has Richard done?" Rachel just gave Kori a look, and smirked as she saw recognition dawn on her friend's face accompanied with a blush.

Before Rachel could say anything however the front door burst open and Wally came rushing through with Jenn in tow. "I'm here everybody!" he called, causing everyone to collectively roll their eyes at him. Wally was wearing red pajama pants and a yellow shirt with the flash symbol on it while Jenn was wearing a pair of pink and black plaid sleeping shorts and a black t-shirt.

"Ok, that even annoyed me" Jenn said as she walked past Wally, making everyone laugh. Sulking, Wally closed the door and followed after Jenn.

Seeing Richard and Kori, Wally immediately brightened exclaiming "Dickie-boy! Legs!" Richard sighed as Wally ran over and jumped on him, giving Richard a big wet kiss on the cheek.

Kori giggled and smiled as Jenn walked over saying "Hello Jenn! I am the glad you could come."

"Yeah me too, just wish Wally would behave himself" Jenn said as she gave Kori a hug. Kori laughed as her and Jenn looked over at the two boys who were now wrestling. Then Jenn noticed Rachel and called "Hey Rachel!"

Rachel simply nodded her head at her and Jenn smiled in reply as Rachel walked over to them. "Hello Jenn" Rachel said as she walked up to the two girls.

"I love our movie nights" Kori said, a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah me too, and uh Kori" Jenn replied, looking at Kori's outfit as a smile started to grow on her face, "are you _wearing_ Dick's clothes?"

All of the color drained from Kori's face as she looked to the oblivious Richard who was now talking with Wally. Looking over at Rachel, she pleaded silently for help but Rachel just smirked, letting Kori fend for herself on this one.

Swallowing nervously, Kori began to wring her hands as she answered shakily "Oh, u-um, y-yes. I was over here doing the hanging out with Richard and did not have the pajamas, so he gave me these to wear."

Jenn's grin grew as she retorted "Bull shit." Grabbing Kori by the wrist, Jenn dragged her over to where the boys were talking. "Dick Grayson you have some explaining to do" Jenn called as she walked up to them.

Both boys rose an eyebrow at the two girls as Wally questioned "Uh Jinxy, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Kori wearing Dick's clothes!" Jenn answered matter-of-factly, motioning to Kori's outfit.

A blush dusted Richard's face as Wally looked at his best friend with wide eyes saying slowly "Dick, does this mean..."

However, he was interrupted as the door opened and the remaining three walked in. Victor was wearing plaid grey and blue pajama pants with a STAR Labs t-shirt while Gar was wearing forest green sweatpants with a dark purple long sleeve shirt. Karen was wearing her signature colors of black and yellow, a pair of black shorts with a black and yellow striped t-shirt.

"Sup everybody!" Victor called as he looked at his friends. The three newcomers rose an eyebrow as everyone else looked startled.

"What?" Karen asked, planting a hand on her hip.

Wally was the first to speak as he yelled, pointing at the two, "Dick and Kori had sex!"

"_What_?!" was the resounding chorus from the rest of the group, well besides Rachel who had a smirk on her face. She was finding this whole thing _very_ amusing.

Blushing, the two new lovers stood side by side, hand in hand. Neither denied it as they looked shamefully at the ground with embarrassment.

Everyone laughed as Victor broke the silence by asking "Do I need to kick some ass or not?"

Kori smiled as Richard sweat dropped, making everyone laugh. "I do not think that is required, but thank you Victor" Kori replied, looking sheepishly over at Victor.

"No prob lil lady" he said, winking at her.

"Wait" Richard interjected, finally gaining his composure, "so you're not mad?"

The group all shook their heads as Gar questioned "Dude, why would we be mad? We all totally knew you two liked each other." Richard and Kori looked at every one with disbelief as they all nodded their heads.

"Yeah, I mean, it was kind of obvious" Jenn added.

All of them grew serious though as Karen stated "But if you _ever_ hurt Kori..."

"We _will_ kick your ass" Wally finished as Richard nodded his head, wrapping an arm around Kori's waist.

"Don't worry, if I ever hurt Kori" Richard said, looking over at Kori, "I'll let you."

Kori smiled and cupped the side of his face with a hand whispering "I do not think you shall ever have to worry about that."

Finally Rachel spoke up as she said "But he still has to worry about me."

Everyone rose a curious eyebrow at Rachel as Richard nervously ran a hand through his ebony locks.

"We're family" Victor stated, wrapping his arm around Karen's waist.

"Which means we always look out for each other" Karen added, smiling as she laid her head on Victor's chest.

"And protect each other" Wally said, putting his own arm around Jenn's waist.

"Trust each other" Gar said, awkwardly standing next to Rachel and timidly grabbed her hand. Quietly sighing in relief when she didn't pull away or slap him.

"And love each other" Richard finished, smiling down at Kori and giving her a light kiss on the lips.

A comfortable silence filled the room as everyone smiled, until Gar interrupted with "Dude, does this mean we have to deal with you two being all kissy now?" The group all rolled their eyes and snickered as he yelped from Rachel smacking him.

Rachel sighed saying "Can we watch a movie before all of this emotion makes me sick?"

Chuckling, Richard said "Ok come on, and it's the girls turn to pick." Karen and Jenny grinned as they ran towards the movies. Kori giggled at her friends' antics and looked up at Richard who had both arms around her. Smiling, he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"Please tell me I won't have to live through this 24/7" Wally said, making a face.

Kori blushed and hid her face in Richard's chest so only one eye looked at Wally. Softly chuckling at his girlfriends behavior, Richard replied "No promises."

Grimacing, the guys all sighed. They knew that that was a yes: _great_. "Oh leave them alone, I think they've had about all of the embarrassment they can stand for one day" Rachel said, finally deciding they had endured enough torture.

"Thanks" Richard whispered to Rachel as she walked by.

"Oh don't thank me yet" Rachel replied, smirking as she went to the movie room. The rest of the guys all grumbled as they followed her, leaving the happy couple alone in the hallway.

Kori giggled and Richard rose an eyebrow at her asking "What are you giggling about?"

Looking up at him she smirked whispering "You are in so much trouble."

"Yeah, yeah" he said, waving his hand and pulling her closer, "let I remind you it was mutual."

"Well, the others seem to be forgetting that detail" Kori replied seductively, her lips brushing his own.

Richard smirked and put a hand on the back of Kori's head, dragging her in for a seering kiss that made her toes curl. Responding eagerly, Kori kissed him back and both let out small moans as the kiss deepened, tongues dancing together passionately. They were both seriously considering skipping movie night.

"Yo! Dick, Kori!" Victor called from the theater room.

"Are you comin or not?!" Karen yelled.

"Come on, you can suck face during the movie!" Wally added, the smirk on his face even evident in his tone.

Richard pulled away from Kori and looked into her dazzling emerald eyes. "You know, I've always thought you've had the most beautiful eyes" he stated, causing Kori to blush lightly and smile.

"I have always thought the same of you as well" Kori replied.

Sighing he said "We should probably get down there before they think we snuck off to have sex."

A naughty grin crept on to Kori's face and she pressed her body flush against his. Leaning up to his ear and seductively purring "But I like that idea."

Richard smirked and couldn't help but kiss her. He was about to cart her up the stairs so he could have his wicked way with her until a voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "Don't even think about it Grayson or I'll make sure you'll never have children."

_Busted_. Sheepishly both turned towards Rachel, and Kori said meekly "Rachel, what are you doing?"

Crossing her arms she replied "I was sent to get you two and make sure you don't sneak off to have sex. Now come on, you can make out all you want in the back considering its pretty mush guaranteed to be a romance."

"We're coming" Richard said, intertwining his and Kori's fingers as they followed Rachel to the movie room.

The others all looked at them with knowing smirks as Richard and Kori took their respective seats in the back. As it turned out Rachel had been right as The Notebook began to play.

Again Richard found himself watching Kori, and she smiled. Turning to him, she whispered "Are you merely going to look?"

He smirked and leaned forward, passionately kissing her. However they weren't the only ones as all of the other couples began to kiss as well. Gar and Rachel awkwardly sat in the front row, the obvious sounds of passionate lip lock eminating from behind them.

Gar looked over at Rachel as she attempted to watch the movie she didn't even like or want to watch in the first place. It was no secret that the goofy vegetarian had a thing for the dark beauty. Again for the second time that day, his heart stopped as he shyly placed his hand over hers on the arm rest.

By then he too was watching the movie, or pretending to, as he watched her face out of the corner of his eye. He lightly smiled as her face grew slightly red and she cleared her throat, trying to hide her embarrassment. However, instead of pulling away like he thought she would, Rachel turned her hand over underneath his.

Both of their hearts stopped as their fingers laced together, and internally were doing flips and screaming despite their calm demeanor. Never had Rachel imagined this in her wildest dreams. She always thought he never liked her and feared rejetion, but this proved those thoughts wrong for the both of them.

It was going to be the beginning of something beautiful...

* * *

**_~Sunday~_**

Third POV

Eyes fluttering open, Richard stretched and felt something in hus arms. Looking down at the sleeping Kori in his arms, he smiled. Last night during the movie they pretty much made out the entire time, neither one watching the movie. Eventually they stopped and Kori snuggled into his chest, both drifting off into a sweet sleep.

Now Richard looked down at the beauty in his arms and gently picked her up so she was cradled in his lap, but still sleeping. Softly he began leaving light kisses down her jaw and neck, smirking when he saw a small smile form on Kori's lips.

Giving her lips a light kiss, he was happily surprised to find that she kissed him back. Richard pulled away, only to find two bright green eyes peering at him. Richard smiled and whispered "Good morning Star."

Kori giggled and wound her arms around his neck, sitting up in his lap so she was straddling him. She replied softly "Good morning Richard." Smiling, he leaned forward and gave Kori a light peck. They continued to give each other light kisses as Kori giggled saying "I may get used to waking up like this."

Chuckling, Richard gave her a firm kiss. Their tongues danced as his hands ran up her legs until they reached her hips. He kneaded her hips and broke their kiss, trailing small pecks up to her ear whispering "You know, my clothes look a lot better on you then they _ever_ did on me."

A shiver ran down her spine as she ran her hands through his hair.

"But I still think you look the best without any clothes on at all" he said huskily in her ear, nibbling on the lobe.

She giggled and smirked, replying smugly "I think you would prefer I have the clothes on when I am around others."

Nodding his head, he pulled her closer and breathed "Mine."

Their lips now brushing, Kori whispered "And you are mine."

His breathing hitched and she smiled devilishly, knowing the affect she had on him. Leaning slightly forward, Kori pressed their lips together. Responding with enthusiasm, Richard kneaded her hips as her hands lightly pulled on his hair. Their embrace grew more passionate until Richard remembered where they were, and _who_ was there.

Easing their kissing, soon they turned to slow, loving pecks. Until eventually they stopped kissing, and leaned their foreheads together, gazing lovingly into the other's eyes. His hands ran soothingly up and down her back as her arms wound around his neck, fingers playing with the base of his hairline.

Finally breaking the silence, Richard whispered lovingly "I love you."

Kori smiled and replied lightly "And I love you."

Returning her smile, an idea came to mind and he asked "Hey Star, do you wanna help me make breakfast for everyone?"

"I would love to!" she exclaimed, becoming excited.

Richard remembered how much Kori loved cooking. However, no matter how hard she tried, she never was very good. He still found it adorable the way she used to measure so carefully and follow the directions exactly.

Moving her legs and putting an arm under the backs of her knees, Kori surpressed a squeal as Richard carried her bridal style up the stairs. The sounds of her giggles mixed with his deep laughter as they made their way towards the kitchen. Kori had her arms wrapped securely around his neck as she threw her head back in laughter, simply enjoying spending time with the man she loved.

As they reached the kitchen, Richard set her down and gave her that incredibly sexy lopsided grin that made her heart flutter. "What shall we make princess?" Richard asked as he began sifting through the fridge.

Kori took in the kitchen before her, having never been in his room before. It was open and was very sterile looking, all white. All of the appliances were against the right wall with a window and an island in the middle of the kitchen across from the appliances. The island had stools on one side like a bar and there was a dining table in the back of the room with four chairs and a door on the left wall.

As she finished her observation, Kori smiled lightly at the word 'princess' and replied "What about the pancakes?"

"Hmm" he said, turning around to look at her with a thoughtful expression and then he smiled, "pancakes sound great!"

Beaming a smile at him, she asked "Might we use the mix or do the making of them from scratch?"

Richard walked over to her and leant on the counter next to her, smirking, and said "Well I'm going to guess you want to make them from scratch?"

"Pleeaassee?" Kori begged, giving Richard the puppy eyes.

Chuckling and shaking his head, he grabbed Kori and wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood in between his spread legs replying "Alright, do you remember Alfred's pancakes?"

Kori's eyes got dreamy as she said "Oh yes, those were always delicious."

"Well_ I _know how to make them" he said smugly.

Letting out a squeal she hopped up and down as Richard laughed, Kori exclaiming "Ooh, please make them!"

Richard shook his head at her and replied "I don't know if you're worth it."

"Please?" she pleaded, leaning forward and nibbling on his ear. Pressing her body flush against his she purred "I will give you something."

Smirking, he whispered "And what would that be?" Kori smiled evilly and whispered some _very_ naughty words in his ear, making Richard blush and gasp.

She leaned back, satisfied at her boyfriend's shocked expression. "What is wrong?" she asked, biting back her smirk and putting on her best innocent face.

Clearing his throat to prevent squeaking, Richard replied "Uh, n-nothing."

"Are you sure? You do not require any assistance?" she purred.

"You sly little minx" Richard replied, shaking his head and pulling her closer.

Kori giggled and said "May we make the pancakes now?"

Pouting, he questioned "What, not even a kiss?"

Untangling herself from his grasp, she sashayed away and called over her shoulder "No, but perhaps you shall 'get some' once I get the pancakes."

His mouth hung open as he watched Kori walk away and he cried "Hey, wait a minute!"

Giggling, Kori squealed as he ran after her, flitting away from Richard. He chased her around the kitchen as she continued to giggle uncontrollably. Eventually she collapsed onto the rug in front of the sink, and Richard flopped on top of her.

She 'oofed' as he landed on her stomach and he chuckled. "You are crushing me!" she whined, clawing at his back.

"Sorry, I'm just _so_ tired" he replied, smirking at her.

"Richard!" she cried, trying to get up, "please get off me now!"

Chuckling, he replied "No, I don't think I will." Kori began whining and struggling, until she eventually gave up and lay limp under his heavy body. "Are you done now?" he asked smugly, leaning on an elbow to look down at her.

"Yes" she sighed, "I believe I am done." Richard laughed at her, sitting up and Kori stayed on the floor beginning to laugh as well. "You are so mean" she huffed, smacking him lightly on the arm.

Softly smiling he replied "Oh you know you love me."

Shaking her head, she said "Sadly yes, although I do not understand why."

"Hey!" he exclaimed. Kori giggled and Richard got up, offering her a hand as well. Once she was pulled up, he said "Come on Star, let's go make some pancakes."

She beamed a smile at him as they began gathering ingredients and various utensils that they needed. Once they had gathered everything they needed, the cooking began. Gently guiding her, Richard began teaching Kori.

Personally he loved this. Him teaching her something new, it had always been something he loved to do when they were younger, and now he was able to do it again. Sometimes fate was kind after all. The lesson was going well until Kori spilled some flour, by accidentally hitting the sack and causing it to spill all over the counter and floor.

She 'eeped!' as the white powder lifted into the air and immediately began to apologize rambling "I am so sorry Richard! I did not mean..."

"Star? _Star_!" he interjected, making her silent as he chuckled, "it's fine Star. It was just some flour, no big deal, and besides it was an accident."

Beginning to lift some of the powder off the counter with his hands, an evil grin spread across his face as an idea came to mind. Richard turned to his girlfriend and flung the powder in her face. Kori stood frozen in place with her mouth hanging open, eyes looking at Richard with disbelief as he laughed.

Then she smiled as she lifted some flour of her own saying "Oh you are so going to get it."

He yelped as she threw powder in his face, and an all out war broke out. They laughed and shrieked as they chased each other around the kitchen, white powder flying everywhere. Ducking behind the counter, Richard was hiding from Kori as she searched.

"Riiichard" she called, "do the coming out now please."

As she walked around to his side of the counter, she screeched as he grabbed her legs and pulled her down. She landed on top of him, but Richard flipped them over so he was straddling her. Kori's hands were pinned above her head as she looked up at him with shock.

He simply smirked and said "Gotcha."

"_What_ are you two doing?"

Richard and Kori looked over at the doorway to see all of their friends looking at them questionably. However as the two mumbled a response, Wally simply smirked and screamed "Food fight!"

Chaos ensued as Wally grabbed some flour and threw it in Rachel's face. At that everyone grabbed handfuls of the fluffy white substance and threw it around the room, laughing the whole time. Even Rachel joined in on the fun, dumping a handful of flour onto Gar's blonde head, making his hair seem white.

Laughing, Richard grabbed another handful of flour and dumped it on Kori's face, still straddling her hips. She squealed and giggled as Wally came up behind Richard and screamed "Dog pile!"

Everyone jumped on top of Richard and Kori, including Rachel who was dragged down by Gar. They all laughed uncontrollably as the group unravelled themselves and sat in a make shift circle. All of their bodies were white and powdery as they attempted to shake the substance from their hair, making a white cloud.

"What were you guys even doing?" Rachel asked Kori and Richard.

Kori blushed and answered "Richard and I were merely going to make the pancakes for breakfast when I accidentally knocked over the flour. Then the next thing I know Richard threw some at me and I fired back, and then you all came in and we had the food fight."

Blinking at Kori's explanation, every one began to laugh. "Ah man, this has to be the best breakfast ever" Victor said, wiping away a tear of mirth from his eye.

"Yeah, but guess who has to clean up?" Richard asked, causing everyone to look around and wince. The walls, floor, and counters were all covered with flour. It looked as if it had been snowing in the pristine kitchen.

Karen laughed and replied "Don't worry Dick, we'll help you clean up."

"Ugh, we will?!" Wally and Gar whined. Both yelped as Rachel smacked them on the back of their heads.

"Yes, we will" Rachel droned, leaving no room for argument.

Smiling, Jenn interjected "_After_ we eat pancakes."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and Kori smiled, getting up with Richard to finish their pancakes.

* * *

After everyone had eaten their pancakes and cleaned up a bit, so that they no longer left trails of white where ever they went, they gathered in the kitchen once more.

"Dude" Gar whined as he took in the condition of the kitchen, "this is going to take _forever_!"

"Yeah well you helped to create this mess so you get to help clean it up" Richard replied as he grabbed all of his cleaning supplies.

By now everyone had changed into regular clothes, having brought a change with them. Kori simply changed back into her outfit she had worn on Friday. All of them ready to clean.

Each person grabbing a cleaning utensil they began their respective jobs. Gar and Rachel wiping the counters, Wally and Jenny along with Victor and Karen cleaning the walls while Richard and Kori cleaned the floor. As they began to work in a comfortable silence, an idea crossed Kori's mind.

"Richard?" she asked lightly.

Richard looked over at her, as did everyone else, and said "Yeah Star?"

Smiling, she questioned "Might we listen to music while we clean?"

"Sure Star, that's a great idea. I'll go get the speaker" he relied as he flashed her a smile and walked off to go grab the speaker from the ballroom where they had left it after their little 'dance lesson'.

Eveyone looked curiously at Kori as Wally asked what everyone was thinking "What kind of music do you like legs?"

She simply smirked and replied "You shall have to wait and see."

"As long as it's not country, I hate that nasty shit" Victor said, involuntarily shuddering at the thought of country music.

The others all added in their opinions as Richard arrived with the speaker in tow, raising an eyebrow at his friends arguing. He looked over to Kori who shrugged her shoulders, and followed him over to where he set the speaker down. Plugging in the speaker along with her phone, Kori began scrolling through her music.

"So, do you still like what you used to?" Richard asked, smirking at her.

"Of course" Kori replied as 'I'm So Sick' by Flyleaf began playing.

He raised an eyebrow at her pick and then chuckled saying "Still like to surprise people do we?"

Giggling, she said "Yes, it is very fun, just watch their faces."

The rest of the group froze as they listened to the song, and they jumped when Lacey Sturm screamed. Kori and Richard laughed as they all looked over at her with shock. Ignoring her friends stares, and Rachel's smirk, Kori and Richard began to sweep the floor.

Kori sang along as she danced around with her broom, Richard chuckling at her the whole time. The others began to get used to the music as they cleaned, all of them actually enjoying it. As the song ended, Kori squealed as Adam Gontier's voice drifted across the room.

Rolling his eyes, Richard asked Kori "So I'm guessing you still have that huge crush on Adam Gontier, huh?"

When they were younger Kori had become obsessed with Adam Gontier, former lead singer of Three Days Grace. She had listened to all of their albums and collected various posters. Richard would be lying if he said he never got jealous.

"How can I not?" she asked, her eyes becoming dreamy, "his voice is incredible, and he is so sexy with his dark hair and blue eyes."

Richard guffawed at her exclaiming "Hey! I have black hair and blue eyes!"

"Yes, but you lack the deep sexy voice" she replied, looking over at him.

"Hey!" he cried, hitting her on the bottom with his broom.

She simply giggled and continued to clean, singing along with 'Pain' as the others all smiled at the couple.

Many song-filled hours later, they finally finished cleaning the kitchen of all of the white substance. Everyone was exhausted as they collapsed onto and around Richard's couch, it now being around one in the afternoon.

"I believe we have succeeded in our task" Kori said, resting in Richard's lap.

Everyone nodded their heads as they got comfortable. Then a thought crossed Karen's mind, "Hey, Dick?" she said.

"Yeah Bee?" he replied, looking at her over Kori's shoulder.

"You said that you knew Kori when you were little kids, right?" she asked, everyone now becoming intrigued by her questioning and looked over at Richard as he answered.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Richard said "Yeah we did, why?"

"Well I wanna know the story!" Karen exclaimed. Richard and Kori looked at each other as their friends all became excited.

"Yeah man!"

"Please!"

"Come on Dickie-boy, spill!"

"Duude, tell us!"

"Whatever."

"SHUT UP!" Richard roared over his friends, making them all silence, "thank you. Now you guys really wanna know?"

The gang nodded their heads and Kori smiled, turning to Richard and saying "Come on Richard, it shall be fun."

Sighing, Richard huffed "Alright fine. Well you all already know my past from the circus, so Kori if you want to start off the story? That is, if you're up for it..."

"Yes Richard" Kori interjected, turning and giving him a small kiss on the cheek, "I shall be fine."

"Alright, alright! Stop with the gushy shit and get to the story!" Wally cried, making everyone roll their eyes and Jenn hit him on the arm.

Kori blushed and cleared her throat, sitting up straighter in Richard's lap as his arms wound around her waist from behind. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she began "As you have all come to figure out, I am not from the United States. I have already told the girls most of this, but I was born on the small island of Tamaran. I had wonderful parents and two siblings, my older sister Chamille, or Com, and my younger brother Ryan, or Ry. When I was around the age of six, we moved to the U.S. due to civil unrest in the country. You see, my parents were rulers of the country, and some believed them not fit to rule, so my parents took us to where we would be safe."

"By the time we were known as citizens and finally found a place to settle, I was almost eight. We moved to Gotham, and I was enrolled in school. None of the other kids liked me, they called me a freak because I looked and spoke a little differently. One day I noticed someone else alone on the playground and in class, a new student. It was a little boy" Kori said, looking away from her friends engrossed faces and over at Richard, "he was all alone just like me. The darkest hair and bluest eyes I have ever seen, and like me, he was an outcast. I walked up to him and introduced myself, and he did not shy away from me. His name was Richard, Richard Grayson, and that day on the playground I finally made a friend."

Smiling, Richard continued "From then on we did everything together. Anything from projects to recess, we were always at each others sides. Eventually we began to hang out after school, and we grew closer. And as we turned 10, I gave Kori her nickname."

"Yeah dude, why do you call Kori Star?" Gar asked, and the others all nodded in agreement.

Richard blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with a hand saying "Well, you see, I began to develop a small crush on my best friend. So one night, we were stargazing in the backyard of Wayne Manor. I looked over at her" he continued, turning to look at Kori as she looked back, "and I motioned up to the stars saying 'You know, they are beautiful'."

"And I said 'Yes they truly are'" Kori added, a light smile forming on her lips.

"And then I said 'But they're not the prettiest things I've ever seen'" Richard continued.

"'Oh, then what are?' I asked" Kori said.

Smiling, Richard said "And finally I said 'You are Kori, so from now on I think I'm going to call you Star. Because you are prettier and brighter than any star out there'."

"After that I merely muttered a thank you and gave him a hug, and we watched the stars all night" Kori finished, giving Richard a light peck on the lips who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Aww" the girls all cooed, well besides Rachel who merely smiled, "that's so cute!"

The guys all laughed, tears rolling down their faces as Richard scowled at them. "I don't see what's so funny" he said, giving them all glares.

"Too... Much... Can't... Take the... Mush!" Wally panted in between laughs, making Richard roll his eyes.

"Oh grow up" he fired back.

However, Richard was saved from his embarrassment as Jenny exclaimed "Hey, why are you pickin on Dick for?! At least he's romantic! What do you ever do?!"

Wally squirmed and soon all of the guys were silent as the girls all gave them glares. Richard and Kori laughed as she questioned "Do you wish to hear more?"

"YES!" everyone cried, making Kori flush.

Clearing his throat, Richard began "Well, basically we continued on in this way. Getting to know each other better everyday. My affection growling stronger every second, and I don't even want to mention the kiss."

"_What_?! Spill!" Karen exclaimed, pointing at Richard.

"Well first I must explain something else about my parents. Since they were still rulers, they always took at least a week every month to go visit Tamaran. As Richard and I grew older, he began changing" Kori trailed off.

Richard sighed and said "I was an ass."

"No, you were merely confused. Nonetheless, when we were 12, we no longer hung out anymore. Richard moved on and began to become popular as I stayed the same outcast. However, one day in sixth grade" Kori said, leaving Richard to fill in.

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Richard sighed "It was so stupid, I don't even know down to this day why I agreed. This guy, Roy Harper, and I were playing truth or dare at recess. Well, he knew Kori and I used to be friends so he dared me to walk over and kiss her on the lips. Of course I didn't want to be known as a coward, so I marched over to Kori who was playing by herself. I spun her around and before she had time to do anything I gave her a firm kiss on the lips."

"Of course before I had the chance to do anything he stalked away, and this was both of our first kisses respectively. We continued to grow further apart, until the day I-I um, left" Kori said, beginning to fidget uncomfortably and then relaxed when she felt Richard's arms tighten around her.

"You _left_?! Why?!" Gar exclaimed, waving his arms around wildly.

Kori sighed and explained "I had no choice, but I did not wish to. During my parents visit, they got into the car that was suppose to take them from city hall to the airport. Someone had planted a bomb on the car, and it killed them along with others and severely injuring more. After their death my siblings and I were sent to live with my mother's brother, Galfore."

Silence filled the room as they all took in what Kori had just said, and Richard gave Kori's temple a light kiss. "Then why do you call Galfore K-Kna..." Rachel asked.

"K'norfka? It means guardian and is a sign of respect" Kori said.

"Then why did y'all freak out when you saw each other?" Victor questioned, raising an eyebrow at the two.

Kori blushed and looked down at her lap muttering "I felt... unloved by Richard. He had left me, and now I had no one. Back then I loved him, almost as much as I do now, and it killed me. So when I did leave, I didn't tell him, I didn't tell anyone. We didn't talk for five years, and when we saw each other" she trailed, looking into Richard's blue pools.

"When we saw each other, it just made the flame for the other grow and burn brighter, giving us another chance to get things back to the way they were" he concluded, flashing Kori a small smile that she returned.

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard" Jenn cried, Karen agreeing with her.

Richard and Kori both flushed, embarrassed smiles on their faces. Holding Kori closer in his arms, Richard laid his head in the crook of her neck from behind. Their fingers intertwined as they watched their friends make more sense of the story. The past was still a sore subject for both, but they were gradually coming to terms with it. If anything it made their love stronger, both resolving to never let that happen again.

Gar raised his hand and Richard sighed, saying "Yes Gar?"

"Dude, does that mean you two are dating?" he asked, confused.

"YES!" every one screamed, huffing and rolling their eyes at him.

"Come on dude" Wally said, laughing, "even _I_ knew that one!"

Huffing, Gar relied "Whatever dude."

Everyone laughed and the next couple hours were spent just hanging out and talking. The whole gang was definitely enjoying their 'family time' and after an early dinner of pizza and another movie, it was time for everyone to go home. As they all said there goodbyes, Richard pulled the three girls to the side when the guys and Kori were distracted.

"I need your help..."

* * *

Dun, dun, DUN! Haha... Ok, I am SO sorry about the EXTREMELY long chapter and update time. As you can see, this chapter is very long and took a while to write, over 7,600 words! So I'm sorry, I promise the next chapter will be shorter, but even sweeter ;) Be prepared! Oh! And Lacey Sturm, Adam Gontier, I'm so sick, and Pain are all real artists/songs! So of COURSE I don't own them! As you may have noticed, my personal opinion may leak into my stories sometimes, but I keep them fairly contained so I don't think it's a huge deal. And I've always wanted to do the I'm so sick thing and Adam Gontier is my FAVORITE singer! ^.^

Just because I stopped requiring reviews doesn't mean I don't want them! Please review, seriously it takes like 10 seconds... I appreciate **_kind_** suggestions and just tell me whatcha think! You can even review if you're not a member of the sight...

Hey everybody! Do you know about my other AU story that is fairly new? It's called Calling Nurse Anders and is a little different from my others. And by 'different' I mean a little darker and more complicated. Oh and also it's in a hospital sooo... Yeah. But just check it out! If ya like this story, you'll probably like the other one! Ttfn ;)

Coming Up: What is Richard up to? •.•


End file.
